Phantom of Leaf
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Hao's survived from the final blow Yoh's gave him, but then he lost his will to stay alive, and Silva knows how to help him? Meanwhile, Yoh is targeted by X-Laws and an unknown organization?
1. 1 New Partner

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**New Partner**

* * *

He awake to find himself laying on the ground of a cave, he's not feeling anything except exhausted and pain on his chest. He look down to see what cause him to feel pain, he saw a deep cut, but not enough to kill him.

Then the memories back to his head, the Shaman Fight, his goal, the Great Spirit, his followers, and lastly, Yoh.

Hao's eyes widened, _that's right, Yoh_, he remember the look of Yoh's eyes, on the last second, what make him to hesitate was Yoh's eyes. He can't understand why he felt there is something lack in there.

Hao remember the look of sorrow, pain, sadness and despair when Yoh about to give him the final blow, _but why not anger or hatred?_

Hao looked down on his wound again, he had a cut from his collar bone to his navel, he can survive from the wound thanks to his healing ability. But the cut itself not as bad as it should be, he wondered if Yoh checked the blow and make sure the cut won't kill him?

Why is it? He doesn't understand why Yoh not killed him, that few seconds of his hesitation is more than enough to kill him, right? Why Yoh not show any hate or anger to him until the end?

Hao then remembered the Spirit of Fire, where is he? "Spirit of Fire." Hao called for his spirit, no answer. Hao force himself to a sitting position, he gasped as the pain on his chest worsened, _it burns_. Hao give up and lay down, "Spirit of Fire?" Hao tried again, still there's no answer.

Hao sighed, seems like he lost his guardian spirit, fortunately, he doesn't need a spirit to teleport himself. But he can't teleport, not now, he is still too weak and exhausted. Hao can't think anymore because darkness claimed him.

* * *

Yoh walk around the patch village, he is sure that Hao's still alive, since he got this feeling that another furyoku that not him is awakened, even if it's weak.

"Yoh!" He turned to look who is it that called him, it's Silva, one of the 10 Patch Officials, "You're not leaving yet?".

"No, I want to take a walk for a bit." he said with a lazy grin.

"You are searching for Hao, aren't you?" Silva asked concerned, "He has hurt you a lot, and here you are worrying about him." Silva sighed, "Why are you searching for him again?".

"Silva, Hao is still my brother. I can't make myself calm if I know that he is alive, hurt and weak out there, dying because of me." Yoh said sadly, "At least I want more time to try and change him, breaking his ice barrier".

"Ice barrier?" Silva asked, he gestured for Yoh to following him. Yoh followed Silva as he walk to an empty shop, "What do you mean by Ice barrier?".

"When I got eaten that time, I get to know a little about him. He hurt a lot inside, he always wearing a mask of anger and hatred, but his heart is so hurt, and in order to protect himself from hurting even more, he build an Ice barrier around his heart, so that no one will hurt him again." Yoh explained, "I'm sure that he was hurt by humans, that's why he hate humans so much. I want to know the reason to help him passed his hatred, to make him understand that I will not throw him away or hurt him. If so, maybe he will stop and start to open up to me".

"You believe he will?" Silva asked tentatively, "What if he killed you this time?".

Yoh eyes turned so pained, "I hope he will change, but even if he is died, my family will make an excuse to kill me." Yoh said bitterly, "They think that I will become like Hao someday and want to kill me before that happened, and I was raised only to kill Hao." Yoh look at the ground, "I found out about this the night after that incident, they are discussing to find some excuse to tell my friends why they had to kill me".

Silva gasped in horror, then he place a hand on Yoh's shoulder, "How about tell this to your friends beforehand, so that they will protect you?" Silva asked in concern and worry.

"I can't, not now. I have to at least find Hao and change him, so that they will understand that I won't become like him, and that way, maybe Hao will be accept me as his brother? I don't know Silva, I'm confused, Hao always makes me so confused." Yoh shook his head, "But I will find and change Hao, but Silva, if you ever found Hao, can you please healed him? At least so that he can protect himself?".

Silva sighed, "I will, but I need to sealed his Shamanic ability, in case he will try to kill me instead." he sighed again, "I wonder if he even still alive after such a blow".

"If he died then I will always live with regret, he is my twin, and after got eaten that time, I know that if he died then I will lost half of me." Yoh sighed, "I always feel like there's something that lost from me, now I know that it is Hao. No matter what everyone says, twin still needs each other".

Silva smiled, "I trust your judgement, if Hao can be changed, I will try as well." he said, "I'm also his descendant after all".

Yoh smile at Silva and walk away, back to his search on Hao.

* * *

Hao awakened again as he felt some warm, ghostly feathers wrapped around his body, slowly, he opened his eyes to see what awaking him.

What he sees the first time is black feathers, then, when he can see more clearly, the black feathers become a bird, a big black hawk with strangely red eyes, like flame.

"Why are you here?" After Hao asked that, he feel stupid, why the hell he asked a bird?

_'What do you think I'm here for?'_ A clear voice rang in Hao's head.

"You are a telepath?" Hao asked curiously.

The hawk nod it's big head, _'I am.'_ It's answered, then it's become quiet as it's rest it's head on Hao's wounded chest.

"What's your name?" Hao asked again, merely curious that there's a hawk that make him as it's cushion.

Strange that he is not angry at all, normally he would burn the spirit already, then again, he doesn't have Spirit of Fire.

_'My name is Lin, a female leader of Chinese Hawk, for your information, I'm 530 years old already.'_ She said and looking smug.

"Like to brag, aren't you." Hao gives a weak chuckle, "I'm older than you".

The Hawk looked surprised at Hao, _'You are older? How old are you?'_ She asked.

Hao sat against the wall of the cave, he sigh in relief when he doesn't feel any burn sensation. "I'm a thousand years old already." Hao said, noticing that he doesn't as weak as before.

_'That's nonsense.'_ Lin make a scoff-like noised, _'Human can't life more than 100 years, well maybe if they have long lifespan they can'_.

"Well, my spirit is 1.000 years old, but this body is 14 years old." Hao answered with a weak smile, "This is my third life".

Lin looked at Hao, _'You sure is wiser than you look, I can see it, but your wisdom is clouded by anger, hate and loneliness.'_ She said, _'What cause you to be clouded by them?'_.

Hao shut his eyes up, "There's no need for you to know." Hao said calmly.

Lin make a scoff noise again, _'You asked why am I here before, I came because I can sense a great power flowing from you.'_ She said telephatically, randomly changing the subject, _'I know you are a Shaman, since you can see me, but I bet you have Demon power, or else, I will have difficulty to get my telepathic voice to you'_.

Hao open his eyes at that, "You are far more smarter than your appearance can tell me." He said with a sigh. "What do you want then?".

_'A friend.'_ Lin voice sounds so pained, filled with loneliness, _'I'm lonely, I want a friend that can see me, hear me, understand what I said'_.

"Is that why you are not leaving?" Hao ask the bird, "Because I can see, hear and understand you".

_'You can say it that way.'_ Lin nod her bird head, she look at Hao's eyes and her eyes glowing red a bit, _'You have fire affinity, like me. Say, what's your name again?'_.

Hao blinked, a bird has fire affinity, "I'm Asakura Hao." Hao told her, then frown, "Are you, by any chance, have Demon power?".

_'Yes, I become a leader because I have Demon blood in me, human scientist made me this way. But I'm glad of it, I can protected my clan because I have this power.'_ Lin said proudly.

"I see, if it's me, I have killed that scientist already." Hao commented.

Lin laughs in bird way, or so Hao thought, _'Man, your way of seeing things always from negative side. All the things that happened around us are have both positive and negative side.'_ Lin said telephatically after she calmed down.

"You remind me of my twin." Hao said with a faint chuckle, "Now that I think about it, he is always an optimistic person, always say something like everything will work out. Indeed, with that tiny power of him, he can defeat me, so everything is really work out in his case".

_'You miss him.'_ Lin commented after Hao silent for a few minutes.

"I'm not." Hao snapped, "He is the one that make this cut on my body, like hell I would miss him".

Lin shake her head, _'No, you are lying to yourself.'_ Lin then press her beak on Hao's wound, _'Do you think that you will alive now if it's not because he spared you?'_.

"I have healing ability, of course I will." Hao said right away, but he know deep inside that Yoh was indeed spare him that time.

_'Don't lie to yourself, that's worse than admit the truth.'_ Lin said calmly and sounded to Hao like she is older than him, wiser than him.

Hao said nothing to against that remark, he can't. Lin said nothing too for a short while, until she stand up and unfurl her wings. _'Where is your spirit, Hao? Most of Shaman I see have their own spirit, only a few that don't have one.'_ Lin asked in curious tone.

Hao sigh, "I don't know, after my fight with Yoh, I don't see him anywhere and he doesn't answer my call." He said in annoyed expression.

_'Say, Hao.'_ Lin climb all the way to Hao's shoulder, _'How about I become your spirit, maybe that way we can become friends and not lonely anymore, and you can tell me the reason of why your judgement clouded by those emotions'_.

Hao look up to Lin, "Strangely enough, I thinks that a good idea." Hao admitted, "Maybe because I found you here with me when I was awake?". Hao then close his eyes and move his hand to his wound and concentrate to heal his wound, after he doesn't feel pain anymore, he open his eyes and look down to his wound. The cut mostly closed and healed, but Hao now have a scar. "I'm going to sleep for a while." Just after he said it, Hao fell asleep right away.

* * *

Silva walk around the village after Yoh left, he is searching for Hao. He doesn't know why he searching for him though, he believe that Hao will definitely die after such a blow.

When he walk around, a thought entered Silva's head, _why would Hao in the village if he know that he would be killed when he found?_ Silva make his Oversoul then, he fly by his Silver Wings to the cliff around the village carefully, so that he won't be found by the others.

* * *

Hao awakened again by a beak grabbing his right ear, he get dizzy for a while before everything not moving anymore. _'You awake?'_ Lin telephatic voice caught his attention, _'We have to move now, there's a Shaman around, he has a bird spirit too'_.

"Bird spirit?" Hao asked slowly, still not focus yet. He shake his head and walk to the entrance, there's a figure floating in front of him.

Hao look at the figure, the figure is a guy, he had long hair and a pair of big white wings adorned his back. "Silva?" Hao ask, not understand why he is not attacking yet, then his vision blurred, _must be because I'm not eating in this past. . . don't know how long already, _he thought in the middle of chaos in his mind.

Hao lose his strength and fall from the cliff, he doesn't remember anything except falling and then darkness.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! New Story!

Lin : In previous story you make 4 character, now me?

Froim : What? You don't want to exist?

Lin : I want to, but are you always make new character for new story?

Froim : You can put it that way, I'm used to after all.

Lin : Sigh, Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "As if I would stay here forever."


	2. 2 See The Good Side

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**See The Good Side**

* * *

Silva stare blankly when he found Hao standing at an entrance to a cave in the middle of cliff, Hao's wound healed already but Hao look at him unfocusedly, after a moment of staring contest, Hao open his mouth, "Silva?" was what he said before falling down from the cliff.

Silva gasp and dive after Hao, he caught Hao's hand in time before Hao crash. Silva then carrying him back to the cave, after he laying Hao down, Silva check his condition.

Silva sigh when he found out that Hao get malnutrition and dehydration, "It's really a miracle he is not die yet." he muttered to himself.

A bird's croak makes him look up to see a black Hawk flying above them, "She says that Hao told her that he has healing ability." Silver Wing said, popping out of the feather on Silva's head.

The bird croak again, this time it's sounds like it's annoyed. "It's seems like she is envy me because I can speak." Silver Wing explained to Silva.

Silva only have half of his attention, he is wondering how Hao can survived from the blow Yoh gave him, and how bad his condition now.

If Silva bring him back, it would be troublesome, but Shaman Fight is cancelled, that's mean that many house will be empty now.

Silva lifts the unconscious boy, carrying him as he fly within shadow and wilderness of the forest, making it difficult to see him from the outside.

Silva brought him to an empty house far from the center of the village, then laying him down on a bed.

"Silva, why are you helping _him_?" Silver Rod ask, hissing the word of 'him', she is a snake, so if she is angry, she naturally hissing.

"I promised Yoh, remember?" Silva asks with a frown.

The black Hawk croaks again, "She asked if you know this twin of Hao that named Yoh." Silver Wing translates for Silva.

"I know him well enough." Silva answered, "Who are you?".

"She says that her name is Lin." Silver Wing translate her, "She is Hao's new spirit is seems".

"Well, it's good that he had protection, but what if he use you to kill again?" Silver Rod asks the black bird.

Lin unfurl her wings and croak, "Then I will scold him, I'm no ordinary spirit, you see, I can scold and stop him if he want to kill someone." Silver Wing said, "That's what she said".

Silva can't help but think that she is somehow remind him of Yoh, "Well, I will get some food for him, make sure he is not wander around." Silva said and takes his way out of the house.

* * *

Hao can hear a clattering sound when he get back to his consciousness, slowly, he open his eyes and blinked several times to clear the blur from his sight.

"Oh, you awake." Silva's voice make him jump, he sit up right away and look at the older guy, well in appearance term it is.

"Silva?" Hao ask in disbelief at the sight of Silva wearing an apron and hold a frying pan.

"Seems like your hunger make you slow." Silva said casually, "Just how long you haven't eat?".

"How long is it since that fight?" Hao asks instead.

Silva cough, then look at Hao with wide eyes, "You mean you haven't eat since that day?!" he exclaimed, "It's 2 weeks ago!".

"Why are you panicking?" Hao mumble, "I thought you would kill me right after you found me".

Silva sigh and place 2 plate with toast on top of it, then 2 glass of water on top of dining desk. "It's because I made a promise with Yoh before he went back to Japan." Silva said as he drag the squirming Hao to the desk, "I promise that I will treat you until you can protect yourself, so eat now, but slowly so that you won't upset your stomach".

"Why in hell Yoh would care about me anyway? He is the one that cut me." Hao grumble as he take a bite, eating slowly even when he just want to eat everything, but Silva is right, if he eat to fast, then he would upset his stomach.

"You really don't know your own brother, do you?" Silva asks with a sigh, "Well, good luck in finding them out by yourself." Silva refuses to say more and start eating his share of food.

Hao remember about his new spirit and where is he, he look around and find Lin chatting with Silva's eagle spirit, well, more like the eagle talk to himself because to others Lin must be croaking only. He looks around again, not getting where in hell is he.

"You are in an empty house far from the Village center, in case you are wondering." Silva said after he finished his food, "Now, just rest and don't wander around".

A few second after he said that, Silva gets out of the house.

Hao grimace, "As if I would stay here forever." with a few more muttering, Hao finished his food without upsetting his stomach.

* * *

Even if he said that, Hao stays in the house for a week, in order to regain his power and health back.

What makes him confused is the fact that Silva treat him not coldly like before, is that because he is wounded or because Yoh asked him? But that doesn't explain why Silva care enough about him to give him a new clothes, not a fancy one like he use before though, only red t-shirts, a black jacket and blue jeans.

The night of the seven day, Hao sneak out of the house. _'Hey, you sure it's alright to be leaving like this?'_ Lin ask telepathically.

Hao smirked, "We are not leaving yet, I just want to take some walk, I get too bored with just stay there and do nothing." he said calmly. Then look at Lin, "Want to have some flight?".

_'Human can't fly.'_ Lin snort, or doing something similar to that.

"I'm a Shaman, I can if you cooperate." Hao said smugly.

Lin looking at the night sky, _'Sure then, I'm sure you would like the view from above.'_ She answered nonchalantly.

Hao make an Oversoul using Lin and air as medium, he get a pair of black wings on his back that sprinkling red flames. Hao get mesmerised by his wings for awhile before he fly to the sky, as he look down to the ground, he found himself enjoying the flight.

Hao testing his new Oversoul, he figures that he can fly back to Japan if he want, and he can form a fireball on his palm. He felt the wave of tiredness come to him, with a sigh of annoyance that he is so weak at the moment, he flew back to the house.

* * *

_'You are going to sneak out again tonight?'_ Lin asks after Silva out of the house.

Another week passed after the first flight Hao had, he always sneak out of the house at night to fly, he enjoyed them very much.

"Yeah." Hao said calmly. He take the empty dish to the sink and wash them, he start doing this three days ago, as a 'thank you' for Silva.

_'Something different tonight though, I can see them in your eyes.'_ Lin comment as she fly to Hao's side.

"Yeah." Hao answered shortly again.

The night soon come, when you are alone and read a book to kill time, of course the time feel like flowing just like that.

"We are going to Japan tonight." Hao informs his spirit.

_'You insane.'_ Lin makes a gesture like she is covering her face, _'There's no way we can go to Japan and back here in one night'_.

"Oh, haven't I told you? I can teleport." Hao said with a smirk, "But I don't want to be seen, that's why we will flying".

_'Does that mean your twin is in Japan?'_ Lin cocks her head to the left.

"Yeah." Hao nod, unconsciously his face turn into a frown, "I want to know what he is doing after 'killed' me".

_'You miss him.'_ Lin repeats what she said when they first met.

"I said, I'm not." Hao snapped.

'I said, don't lie to yourself, that's worse than admit the truth.' Lin snapped back.

Hao shakes his head, "Let's agree to disagree." Hao offered, he knows that both him and Lin are stubborn, at least he aware of that fact. Seems like Lin aware of that too, since she's only nod her head.

With agreement made, Hao form an Oversoul with Lin and teleport to the sky of Funbarigaoka, Japan.

Hao yelped when he arrived, he forgets about the time difference, when in America is night time, Japan is day time.

Hao raise his hand to cover his face from sunlight, after his eyes adjust with the light, he fly to the city, much to his disgust, since Yoh is in the city.

When he arrives, Hao sees that so many humans crowded the city. Just when Hao wants to fly away, Lin voice rang in his head, _'Don't you dare to back off, faces them'_.

"But, I hate it, and you won't let me kill them." Hao protested. He tried to kill once before, but Lin interfere and make him unable to attack.

_'Face them, look carefully at them. I have the same problem like you, I hate humans too at first.'_ Lin presses him, _'Watch them, observe them carefully, searchs for the good behaviour not bad one. I'm sure that there's still human who is good'_.

Hao scowl hearing them, but a small part of him thinks _why not?_ The cut Yoh gave him must be damaging his brain somehow because he decides to listen to that small part of him.

So, Hao landed in a roof of school building, broke his Oversoul, then, jumped down the roof. He walked until he got into a mall, entered a book store and watch.

_'You are like a professional spy.'_ Lin commented after a moment, Hao act like he is searching a book, but his eyes darted around and watching every single person in the store.

"I'm used to spy on Yoh in the past." Hao whispered, he is currently watching a couple of teenager.

The couple is busy searching for books, then, a few minutes later, the girls bag is snatch by a man.

"Thief!" the girl screams. Just as Hao want to burn them all in annoyance, another boy run and catch the thief. The boy dragged the thief to the girl. Hao thought that the girl's boyfriend will beat the thief to pulp, but the girl only scold the thief, lecturing him about laws and proper etiquettes and let him go.

Hao stares blankly at the sight, human capable to forgive? He always think that humans only capable of destruction and like to kill each other.

_'See?'_ Lin landed on Hao's shoulder and wrapped her left wing around his head, _'Humans have a good in them too, it's just that all this time you only see the bad in them, try to see the good one from now on'_.

Hao not answering, instead, he take a fantasy novel about vampire and pay it.

He left the store and sit on a waiting chair outside the store, he play an act of reading his novel, but his eyes once again looking on people, he only looking down on the novel sometimes.

Across from him, he sees a man standing up to let an elderly woman to sit. He turn his head to his right, a woman doesn't notice that she drop her handphone, then a teen girl notice the handphone and return it to the woman.

"Great Spirit, am I blind all this time?" Hao asks to no one.

_'It's because you clouded by your hatred, anger, and loneliness, I bet all those is caused by humans.'_ Lin explains with soft telepathic voice, _'Because of those feeling, what you see all this time is only the bad side of humans, they have their good side too'_.

Hao closed his novel, "You and Yoh are the same, he told me how humans work together to be strong, but I denied it, I said that that's because they are weak." Hao whisper with a sigh, "Now I see what he means, it's indeed because they are weak that they work together, but because they work together, they are not destroying each other like in my time".

Hao walk out of the mall, "I want to observe more before decide whether I continue what I'm doing all this time or give them a chance again." he said with a small smile, not his usual smirk.

Hao bump into someone right before he out of the mall, his reflex is good, so he isn't the one that fall, but the one he run into and his book.

"Ow, I'm sorry." The girl said as she lift Hao's book and hand it back to him, "I don't see where I'm going because I'm in a hurry, sorry", the blond haired girl said with a big smile and run again.

Hao huffed, "Careless." he said as he watching the girl. That's when become a witness of an accident, the girl he just run into is saving a child from get hit by a car, but she is the one that get hit after she throw the kid out of the way. "Really. What a careless girl." Hao's grumble comes in the form of shaky whisper and he covering his mouth.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Fufu, Hao entered a mall.

Hao : You are the one that make me. (Glare)

Froim : So what?

Lin : Forget our stupid Froim, Please your review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "Everyone make their mistake, just like Yoh said."


	3. 3 Cheer Up! Optimist is Important

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Cheer Up! Optimist is Important!**

* * *

Hao's vision blur and the image before him change into the one from his memory, the memory when his mother died along with their house burned by humans. Last time, he would think human is foolish, but now? No, they are not foolish, they care about each other, a few care enough for others, until they aren't thinking much to sacrifice themselves to help others.

His mother is the same, she knew that something will happen and told him to play in the forest, she prevent him from get killed too.

As Hao get back to the present, the girl carried by ambulance, the child that the girl saved before crying out loud, and a girl with the same uniform with the girl is trying to calm the boy. From her crying face, Hao understands that she is the girl's friend.

Hao run into an empty corner and teleport back immediately with a burst of flames, he arrive at the house Silva make him stay and collapse.

He cried with tremble body, "I'm so blind all this time." he whispered, "Yoh is right, you are right too, humans have their good side too".

Lin use her wings to pat Hao's head, _'Shaman is human too, Hao.'_ she said softly, her voice echoing in Hao's head, _'They may be unable to see spirit, but that doesn't mean that they are all bad. It's true that some people is heartless and kill others, but there are some that care enough to willing to sacrifice themselves for others'_.

Hao stare at Lin, "I have become like that heartless human, even when I hate them so much, in the end I become like them. I killed so many humans that, now that I think about it, have their own life and family. I killed someone important to them like they killed my mother in the past." Hao's tears run freely down his cheek, "I become the monster I despise so much".

Hao raised his knees to his chest, fold his hand on his knees, and start crying with his forehead on his hand.

* * *

Silva in on the way to his house when someone grip his cloak and force him to stop, he blinks and turn to see who is it that stopping him. "Kalim? What's the matter?" Silva asks his best friends.

"You are not stop even when I called you 5 times already." Kalim grumble, "Forget it, have you heard?".

Silva stare blankly at his friends, his thought was on Hao before, so focused until he's not aware that someone called him. He is anxious now, what is it that Kalim heard? Is it about Hao? "Hear what?" he asks innocently.

"It's Hao, someone said that he had seen Hao floating in the sky at night, at first, no one believe him, but now more than 5 people says the same things." Kalim informs Silva, he still catching his breath. Then after he can breath normally again he continue, "And Yoh, I'm still contacting Horo Horo since they are back to their place, he told me that now is not only X-Laws that attacking Yoh, there's also this strange bunch of people attacking Yoh. According to Yoh, these people seems to be working as an organization, but he doesn't know what organization they are, but he know that these people are not ordinary humans".

"What?" Silva asks in shock, _Hao is floating in the sky at night? And Yoh is now attacked by unknown organization of extraordinary humans?_ Silva frown, _what a twin, they really attract troubles to themselves_.

"I said, many people had seen Hao floating in the sky at night, I think he become a ghost, and Yoh is attacked by some strange people that seems to be an organization of some kind." Kalim retell the news again, "I wonder who is this people, and why in the world X-Laws attacking Yoh?".

"Kalim, I think X-Laws want to get rid strong opponent in case the Tournament start again, or they think that one day Yoh will become like Hao and want to kill him beforehand." Silva voicing his mind.

"Why are they think that?" Kalim asks in confusion, "Yoh was the one that killed Hao".

Silva sigh, "Yoh once told me that he overheard his family discussing how to make his friends to believe them that Yoh is need to be killed, they raised him in the purpose to kill Hao only." Silva tell his friends, "Even his own family thinks that he will become like Hao one day".

Kalim growled, "What a family, they should trust him more." then Kalim look at Silva, "How about I tell this to Horo Horo? I'm sure that he will tell the rest of Yoh's friends what the Asakura is planning, that way, they will be prepared and won't believe what the Asakura will tell them, also, they will be able to protect Yoh".

Silva think about this, he had Hao at his hand and with the current problems Yoh had, there's no way he can told Yoh that Hao is indeed alive, it will only distracted Yoh. And Yoh once told him that he is unsure what his friends reaction will be if they know what his family thinking. _But what if Yoh is not the one that tell them?_ Silva blinked, _that's it_.

"Kalim, tell Horo Horo to watch Yoh's family movements, but don't tell him all of it, just tell him that Yoh's family is planning something bad and Yoh doesn't involved with it. If they find it by themselves, I'm sure that they will be on Yoh's side." Silva said in confident, "Yoh is afraid to tell them himself, because he is not sure what his friends will think, but if they find it out by themselves, it will not like Yoh is the one who tell them and trying to deceive them".

Kalim grinning happily, "That's right, I will tell him that." He said, "Oh, about Hao, what do you think?".

Silva silent for a moment, he notice that Hao's behavior is a bit different from before, at first, he always snapped at whatever Silva said, and he killed without thinking. But now that he had Lin as his spirit, and strangely Lin is able to make Hao restraining himself from killing, she also able to scolding Hao about his language.

_Maybe Yoh is right, Hao can be changed, only need hard work and bravery_. Silva had chose to trust Yoh's judgement, so he had to hide this matter for a while. "Maybe he is a ghost, there's no way a living human can float, right?" Silva said with a smile.

Kalim grin again, "You are right." he said with a nod, "Then, I will get going now, bye". Silva wave his hand and then continuing his way to his home.

* * *

"Ow!" Yoh yelped as Faust give some disinfectant on his wound, he got cut on hir upper arm.

Faust sigh, "I don't know what to say, but your cut is deep, please stand it for a bit." Faust said in his whispery voice.

"I wonder who they are?" Ren asks from his place in front of Yoh's room window.

Yoh shake his head, "I don't know, but they are far more stronger than normal human, If they are normal human, I can fight them easily." Yoh mumble, "X-Laws already want to get rid of me, now this strange people attacked me too, I wonder what I will get into next?".

"Don't get into anything else." Horo Horo grumble, "We will protect you, but if you get into more trouble, I don't know if only us will be enough".

"Horo Horo is right." Lyserg said as he place a pile of books on the floor, "I really don't understand why X-Laws attacked you though, they owe you one with defeating Hao, we all are. I know that Hao is still alive from my dowsing before, but still, you prevent him from obtaining his goal".

"Huh?" Yoh blinked, "Hao **_is_** alive?" a chill get into Yoh's spine, he is happy and relief that Hao is alive, but he know that Lyserg hate Hao very much, and he worrying the fact that Lyserg know that Hao is indeed alive.

"Yes, my pendulum caught his presence today, when I followed the presence, I only saw a glimpse of his face before he run into a corner and vanished with a burst of flame while covering his mouth." Lyserg explained.

"That's strange of you to stay calm at the mentioned of Hao." Anna commented out of nowhere.

Yoh look behind towards his door, "Uh, Anna? Why don't you come in?" Yoh asks, wondering why Anna doesn't barge like usual.

"Open the door, you moron." Anna snapped.

Yoh thought that the order is for him, but when he almost stand up to open the door, it's opened by a small figure. "Manta!" Yoh called happily.

The short boy with light brown hair smile at Yoh, "I heard that you get hurt, so I come to visit." He explained.

Anna kick him aside and entered with a tray of food, everyone, except Manta since he come with Anna, jaw-dropped, "I bring you some food, I need to discuss something with you anyway." Anna said coldly.

Yoh thanked her and took the tray, what Anna bring for him is a bowl of rice, miso soup, and a plate of chiken katsu. "Are you the one that made this?" Yoh asks her, he is surprised that Anna nod.

"Ryu is out after all." Anna said nonchalantly, "That aside, Lyserg, what keep you this calm?".

Lyserg blinks, "Oh, about Hao? That's because I got to see something different about him, his reaction about an accident." Lyserg answered calmly, "Maybe Yoh have something to do with this, he was witnessed an accident, I got to witnessed it too, that's why I know something is change about him." Lyserg inhale a deep breath then continue, "There's this girl that bumped into him, the strange thing is that he was in the entrance of a mall, a mall, think about it, Hao hates humans but he was inside the most crowded place in this city. I thought that Hao would kill this girl, but he only shook his head, then the girl run across a street, then a car came and run toward a child. The girl saw this and throw the kid away from the car direction, but since the car's speed is high, she got hit by the car. I got shocked when I saw this, after ambulance come, I remember about Hao. Normally, Hao would laugh by this incident, but instead, Hao covered his mouth and his eyes wide, then, after he saw the girl has carried by ambulance and the child is safe, he run into a corner of street that there's no one in there, he vanished right away".

Yoh blink, then slowly, a smile appear on his face, "I see, he is indeed has changed." Yoh said with a grin.

"That's what I want to discuss about." Anna said and sit beside Yoh, "I want to know if you by any chance not finishing him off on purpose".

Yoh look at her for a moment, "I didn't do it on purpose, but I indeed hesitate to kill him at the moment." Yoh admitted, "But now I'm glad that I hesitate, I want to give Hao another chance". Then he remember about Lyserg, "Uh, Lyserg, I'm sorry-" his words cut off.

"For what?" Lyserg asked calmly, "I was angry before, but when I saw his reaction, I know that I should give him a second chance, because if he is really change, then he deserve that chance. I'm trying to settle down with my feeling, and seeing what have become to X-Laws, I know that if I give myself to hatred, then I will become like them, like Hao." Lyserg then smile, "I know from the start that you never want to kill, whoever they are. And since I'm your friend, at least I want to follow your philosophy, I want to live in peace and not have any hate anymore".

"Lyserg." Yoh's relief that Lyserg is able to get over his hatred, "Thank you, for giving him a second chance".

"No ploblem." Lyserg answered with a grin, "I know I can trust you after all, Oh! I forgot to mention something, Hao was wearing normal clothes when I saw him, I almost thought that he was someone else".

Yoh laugh at that, causing Ren to snorts, "If Lyserg is willing to give him second chance, then I can't say anything but to agree." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, me too." Horo Horo and Manta said with a wide smile.

Faust nod and smile to his ghost wife, Eliza. Eliza smile to him in answer.

Anna huffed, "Then you better find him, if he is changed, then maybe he will agree to protect you too." She said in her usual icy tone.

Yoh looked down to his food, "I don't know, Anna." He said softly, "I don't think he want to meet me, I was the one that cut him after all, and I think, it's better for me to leave him alone for some time".

Anna sigh, "I that what you want." She said in resigned tone, "But I will increase your training, how come you lose like this?".

Anna shake her head and walk out of the room, leaving Yoh with twin waterfall tears on his face. "Yoh-dono." Amidamaru appeared beside him and crying too.

* * *

Silva open the door to the house he leave Hao, then a frantic croaking sound reach his ears. Sensing that something is happened, Silva rush to the kitchen. He gasp at the sight, "Hao?!" he exclaim in panic and get beside Hao.

Hao is unconscious and his face pale like dead, "Silva!" Silver Tail yelled to get his attention, "His hand is bleeding!".

Silva look at Hao's hands, then notice the red stain on his left hand, Silva lift his hand and gaspen again when he see a cut on his wrist. "What the hell is happened here?!" he asks Lin as he run to first aid box that available in every house in Patch Village, "Wait, later, I have to treat the wound first".

Silva clean the wound with disinfectant, then wrap it with bandage. Something caught his attention as he throw away Hao's blood stained clothes, "He cut himself?" Silva asks at the small kitchen knife on Hao's right hand.

Lin croaked, "She says that Hao get depressed after realizing that he had become what he hate the most from humans, she doesn't know what happened because she left Hao alone when he cried his heart out, when she come back, Hao already in this state." Silver Wing translate what she said.

"What happened that made him get depressed?" Silva asks in concern, he bring Hao to his bed and lay him down.

Lin then tell him what happened, but with the help of Silver Wing. "I see." Silva comment after she finished, "I know that the guilt that make him this way, after realizing that what he had done all this time is no different than what they do to his mother, he felt guilty and think that he doesn't deserve to life anymore".

Silva can't bring himself to happy that Hao understand that he was wrong, because if this continue, then he will try to kill himself again. Yoh told him that if Hao die, then half of him will die too, and Silva definitely doesn't want that to happen.

Silva look at the clock, "I wonder if I don't back home tonight, what will Kalim thinks?" he said and went to the kitchen, "But I can't think about it now, I better make some light food for him".

As he finished making vegetable soup, Silva hear moaning sound. He turn in time to see Hao waking up, "Good, you awake." He said in relief, wondering since when he start to care about his ancestor.

Hao stare blankly at the ceilings, "Why don't you let me die?" Hao asks weakly.

Silva sigh softly, "At first, I only save you because my promise with Yoh, but now, I doing it because I care about your well being, don't know since when though." Silva answered truthfully, "Also, Yoh said that if you die, half of him will die with you, I don't want that to happen".

Hao's eyes widened, "Yoh said that?" he turn to look at Silva, "But why? He hurt so much because of me, not to mention I ate his soul once".

Silva can see that Hao is so confused right now, there are sadness, guilt, despair and hopelessness in his eyes too. "Because he care so much about you, and you are his twin, he said that twin needs each other." Silva said matter-of-factly, "He know that you are hurt so much inside, and he believe that you can changes, he was searching for you every day before he went back to Japan".

Hao winced, "He care about me? Strange that I feels so ashame hearing that." He laughed humourlessly, "He must be very disappointed that his twin is a murderer, huh?".

Silva shake his head, "You are wrong." He said calmly, "Yoh is very wise, you know? He want to give you a second chance, and now that you know that you was wrong all this time, you have to atone your mistake, don't run away by killing yourself".

"Second chance for someone like me? He is sure too soft." Hao said distractedly, "He will get killed someday if he stay like that, his family might be the one that going to kill him if he sparing me".

Silva growled, "Even if he was not spare you and killed you, his family is still planning to kill him." He said angrily.

This make Hao sit up and stare at Silva in shock, "What did you say?" his voice's barely above whisper.

"Yoh heard his family discussing about how to convince his friends that Yoh is need to be killed." Silva answered, "And he heard them the night after he 'killed' you, think about what he feel when he found out that his family raised him to kill you only".

Hao flabbergasted, "Y, Yoh heard all them?" shock can be seen on Hao's face so clearly, "That's. . . harsh".

"Yeah." Silva nod, "So, it doesn't matter that he spare you and give you second chance, not anymore".

Hao move so that his back is against the wall, "But I don't deserve it." he said weakly, his voice filled with guilt and pain.

"Everyone make their mistake, Hao, like Yoh said." Silva said with a smile, "Even if no one accept you, he will. And he had said that he need you, as you need him".

Hao look at Silva straight in the eye, "You think he will forgive me?" he asks with a frown.

Silva nod, "Definitely, Hao, you have to start seeing think positively." he said in friendly way, "As Yoh always said, 'Nantoka naru (everything will work out)', try to be optimistic, optimist is important".

Hao give Silva a small smile, "Thank you." he said softly, from the look of his eyes, Silva know that he is really mean it.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Oops. this chapter is a bit longer that I thought it would.

Lin : Yuki said this once, but you really don't think when you write, do you?

Froim : Not my fault.

Hao : Forget it, why are you making me so weak from the start?

Froim : Many would like it if you are the good guy. I like you to be good too.

Lin : Geez, what a strange writer. Please your review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "What should I do now I wonder."


	4. 4 Phantom, A Purpose in Life

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Phantom, A Purpose in Life**

* * *

Silva handed Hao a bowl of vegetable soup after Hao had calm down and a bit more cheer up from his depression, but Silva know that Hao's still feel guilty.

"Thank you, for taking care of me." Hao said as he handed Silva his empty bowl.

Silva grin, "No problem, I'm glad that you are better now." he said truthfully.

Hao looking out of the window, "What should I do now I wonder." he said absent mindedly.

Silva looked at him confusedly, "What do you mean?" he asks.

Hao blinked, he seems to have daydream just now, "I mean, I can't continue my goal, and I don't have anything to do. You said Yoh will accept me, but his friends won't and it would only bring him trouble." he said softly, then whispers, "I don't want that".

Silva smile, Hao clearly changed, and he's sure that Yoh will be very happy when he know. But Hao's right, if Yoh is accept him, and surely he would, it would bring him more trouble.

"We can think about this slowly, this house is far from the Village, and because Shaman Fight is cancelled, no one comes here." Silva assures him, "We can find a way for you to start over and have peaceful life, you can help others, that way, you can atone for your mistakes too. What can you do?".

"Many, I'm the most skillful person since I have 2 other lifes before." Hao said as he walk to the bed, "But I want to meet Yoh for the last time, I want to at least say sorry and tell him that he doesn't had to regret his action that time".

Silva smile warmly, "You miss him?" he ask in friendly way.

Hao sit on the bed, "It's seems like that, I'm not used to this feeling, since I lock them away long time ago." Hao takes a book out from a plastic bag, "I just know that I want and need to meet him for last time before I disappear from his life completely".

Silva frowned, "You don't have to left him alone forever, you can meet him time to time in secret." Silva protested good naturely.

Hao smile and start reading the book, Silva raised an eyebrow at the title, "I have to, for his sake." Hao said in gentle tone, the one that Silva never hear Hao use them before.

Silva's frowned deepens, Yoh will be sad if he knows that Hao will only meet him once and never again. But Hao's right, it's better for Yoh to not involved with Hao anymore, or else, his problem will increase.

He sigh, he still don't know if Yoh's friends figures out the Asakura's plot already. "We can meet Yoh, but not now, we have to wait until Yoh's friends find out Yoh's family's plan first. That way, they won't act negatively if we said that you only come to say goodbye, I'm sure they are willing to keep the fact that you are still alive a secret, they trust him more that his family after all." Silva explains to Hao.

Hao smirk, "No, the one that trust him the most will be Keiko, she even feel sad when she look at me when I was born." he said firmly, "A mother's love and trust for her child is unlimited, I'm sure that she doesn't know anything about her family want to get rid of Yoh, you can tell Yoh that".

Silva grin, "I'm sure you are right, I will tell him when I get in contact with him." he said happily, "How come I never think about that before?". Silva shake his head and stand up, "I have to go now, the others will find it suspicious if I don't come back soon." he walk to the door and stop, "Oh, can you not flying in the sky again? There are 5 people that saying they see you floating in the sky at night".

Hao nod, "I didn't think I will be seen, I won't fly nearby if I get bored." he promises, "I will wait until you find the right time for me to meet Yoh".

Silva nod and walk out of the house, wondering what he should say as an excuse for not coming home the night before.

* * *

"What?" Ren raised an eyebrow, "Kalim said something like that?".

"Yeah." Horo Horo said with certainty, "He said that Yoh's family planning to do something bad, but Yoh is not involved and he want us to see for ourselves since Yoh can't tell us what is it".

"Let's watching them carefully then." Lyserg close the book he was reading, "I'm sure this has something to do with Hao, you all know how stubborn Yoh's grandfather is, I don't know about Mikihisa-san or Kino-san though".

Faust nod, "That a good reason for Yoh to stay quiet, he might be afraid to tell us in person." he agree.

Ren scoffed, "What a family, they should trust Yoh more, he is that kind and smart after all, not to mention wise." he said casually, then he eyed Lyserg book, "What is it that you are reading all this time?".

Lyserg blushed a bit, "I am reading something about how to be a great detective, I want to be like my father." he explain with a sheepish grin.

"Say, Lyserg." Horo Horo called, "Why don't you use your detective skill to find out what that old man is hiding?".

Lyserg blinked, then grinning mischievously, "You are right, if they are planning something bad, seeing that I was with X-Laws before, it will be easy for me to find out, not to mention my skill as detective." he started to tidy up the chaos he cause in Yoh's room.

Lyserg, Ren, Horo Horo and Faust still stay in the Inn because they want to protect Yoh, Ryu is the one in charge today, so they meet up in Yoh's room to discuss what Kalim had told Horo Horo.

"I will definitely find out what that old man is hiding." Lyserg promises and take his leave.

* * *

"Welcome." Hao greet as Silva enter the house, "I'm making lunch now, will be ready in a minute".

Silva shot Hao with a wide smile, "I like it when you are cooking, you are the best cook I ever meet." he said with half joking.

Hao smiled at that, but only a small smile. Hao places the food on 2 plates and bring it to the dining table, "Here you go, my own Omerice (Omelette rice) special recipe." he said proudly, "It took me 2 years to complete it".

"You can be a rich restaurant owner, you know, such a great skill." Silva said after taking a spoon of food.

"Thank you, but I don't like that kind of job, I have too many money already." Hao joking, it's already a month since he pass his depression, he had learn how to have fun again.

"I'm still not telling Yoh that you are alive, I don't want him to get distracted." Silva said, then he look at Lin, "Have you fly to somewhere this past month?".

"Yes, I have gone to London, New York, Beijing, and many more, I purposely went into some crowd place in order to get myself used to people." Hao inform him happily, then he fidget for a bit, "Silva, can I ask you something?".

"What is it?" Silva asks, he know that if Hao ask for permission to ask for something, that's mean that it is a serious matter.

"Do you think you can get me something to defend myself? Not against Shaman, if Shaman, I can solve them with Lin. It's human, I mean, normal human, I want to be able to protect myself against bandit, mafia or something like that. In case I run into that kind of people, I want to be able to protect myself but not kill them." Hao explains slowly, not wanting to cause misunderstanding.

Silva tapped his chin, "I don't know, what weapon you are good at?" he asks thoughtfully.

"Sword." Hao answered right away.

"Sword." Silva mumble, "How about a wooden sword? We don't have any real sword here, only knife, but if it's wooden sword, I can make it".

"Wooden sword is good, that way, I won't hurt anyone." Hao said with a small smile. "I would like to make it myself".

Silva nod, "Then tomorrow I will bring you what needed to make your sword." he agree, "But, why don't you just buy them? You have money and can teleport, right?".

Hao chuckles, "It's like this, Silva, if I make them, I can give them power." Hao explains, then he takes out something from his bag, "And they can't make it in this design, right?" Hao asks in teasing tone as he handed Silva a picture.

Silva laugh, "You sure change a lot." he grinned, "Sure, I will prepare the ingredient".

* * *

It took a week for Hao to make his wooden sword, he make it in the design that look alike with Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi but as long as samurai sword.

"Silva!" Kalim barge into Silva's house with panic expression, "Horo Horo told me that Yoh is attacked again, he had broken arm and his ankle is twist!".

Silva covered his face with his hand, "Oh my, if it's like that, he have no way to fight." Silva said gravely, "If only Yoh's friends are strong enough, and Yoh is stronger". Silva sigh, "We can't do anything about this." he said sadly, then he look at Kalim, "There's other news?".

Kalim grin, "Yes." he said excitedly, "You know, Horo Horo and the rest find out about the Asakura's plan, he complain to me about stupid family, he is support Yoh and protect him even more now".

Silva's face brighten, "I see, one problem solved now." he said in relief, "If only we can help in protect Yoh against X-Laws and that unknown Organisation, or get someone strong enough to face them".

"Yes, but we as Patch Official can't interfere." Kalim sigh, "We can only give advice".

Silva didn't hear though, he is drowned by his own thought. _Someone strong, protect, Yoh_. Silva blinks, "Why didn't I think about this sooner?" Silva muttered with a smirk.

"Uh, Silva? What are you thinking? And why is it that you are smirking? You look like Hao if you like that." Kalim asks nervously.

Silva blinked again, he looked at Kalim seriously, "Kalim, do you trust Yoh?" he asks his best friend.

Kalim taken aback for abit there, then he look at Silva seriously too, "What is it, Silva?" he ask, "You and Yoh hiding something?".

"Do you trust Yoh?" Silva press, he doesn't want to be side tracked from the main problem.

"Yes, of course." Kalim said seriously, "Now tell me, what are you hiding?".

Silva sigh in relief, "I can't tell you here, follow me." he grin, "But keep this a secret alright?".

Kalim nod and silently walk behind Silva.

* * *

"Welcome." Hao said cheerfully, he is covered in sweat because he is just training using his newly made wooden sword, "That's strange of you to come twice a day." he comment as he stop his training and move to the kitchen.

"It's because I have something to ask you." Silva said as he sit, he act like he is in his own house.

"What is it?" Hao asks in carefree way as he place 3 cup of tea on the table, "By the way, you can come out from your hiding, Kalim".

Silva laugh as Kalim gasp, "Still as sharp as usual." Silva commented, "I have to tell you first, I already told you that Yoh is attacked by X-Laws, right?".

Kalim come out from his hiding and stand nervously beside Silva, "There's no need to be afraid, just sit down." Hao tells Kalim with a small smile, "Yes, you already told me that, but I know that there's something you don't tell me. But that's your decision, I won't pressing you if you don't want to tell me".

"I come here to tell you, there's another group that attacking Yoh. We don't know who they are, but Yoh is sure that they are some organisation that have more power than just normal human, and not Shaman too." Silva said seriously, but he also taking a sip from his tea.

"Another one." Hao said with a sigh, his face saddened, "My fault".

Kalim jaw-dropped, Silva ignores him and continue, "Well, I also want to tell you that all of Yoh's friends already find out Asakura's intention to kill Yoh".

"So, you say I can meet Yoh now?" Hao asks in excitement, he want to apologise to Yoh since the day he realising his mistake.

"If you want, but I have to ask something before you decide." Silva gets serious this time. "Yoh is in need of protection, and you can protect him, right?".

Hao frown, he is not getting what Silva's say. "I said, I can't involved with Yoh anymore, it will only bring more trouble to him." he said in confusion, "Even if I want to protect him, I can't".

"Yes, you know, if you want to protect Yoh, you have to do it in secret, that way, you won't bring trouble for Yoh." Silva said, "What do you think?".

Hao press his lip into thin line, protect Yoh in secret, that's mean no one should know that he is alive. Hao's eyes widened, everything clicked then, what Silva want to tell him is that Yoh is in trouble and need protection, no one is strong enough to protect him, and he is the strongest Shaman there is in the world. Silva want to ask if he want to be Yoh's protector, but if anyone know about him, he can't protect Yoh, that's why he should do it in secret. If Hao decides to protect Yoh, then he can't meet Yoh, he had to stay 'dead'. The question Silva wanted to ask is if Hao wanted to be this protector and stay 'dead'?

Hao stay calm, "You want to protect Yoh." he said certainly.

Silva nod, "I want to, but as you know, as one of the Patch Officials, I can't interfere, but. . ." he said and smirking, waiting for Hao to finished the line.

Hao smirk too, "And since I'm not Patch Official, I can interfere." Hao finished, "And you want to ask me if I want to protect Yoh in cost I can't meet with him in person".

Silva nod, and raised an eyebrow, "The answer is?" he's baiting Hao.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hao's smirk widened.

"What's obvious?" Kalim ask suddenly.

Silva and Hao blinks, "Oh, I forgot about you." Hao said, then he look at Silva, "Why are you bringing him here?".

"Because I need his help to get something ready for you if you will be this secret protector." Silva said and explained everything to Kalim.

Kalim gaped at Hao, then look at Silva, "Then, what is it that I need to prepare?" he ask.

"No one can see his face, if he is force to appear before Yoh in order to protect him, his face can't be seen." Silva said.

"Mask." Hao concludes, "I will need a mask".

Kalim nod, "I can make it easily, what design do you want?" he ask professionally.

Hao raise his eyebrows, "Just something to cover my upper face and something to muffle my voice, Yoh will recognize my voice if I talk without something to disguise it." Hao cocked his head, "I can take care it myself, but I need a mask, just from my nose to forehead is enough." Hao grinning mischievously, "I would like to have my mask like this." Hao show something from one of his novel, "And I want the string be changed to a cloth that can be tied behind my head".

Kalim nod, "Is that all?" he ask, still in professional way.

"Yes." Silva said, "I will take care of the rest".

Kalim nod, "It will be ready in two days." He went away after he said that.

Hao sip his tea, "I'm relief now." Hao's eyes full of determination, "I was nearly killed him back there, and now I will be the one that protect him from death. I can atone for my mistake now, and if I can protect him, I would gladly sacrificing myself".

"Don't." Silva said sternly, "Yoh said that if you die, half of him will die with you, protect him but don't die".

Hao nod in serious way, "Understood." He said calmly, then smile, "Say, if I protect him in secret, I can't let him know who am I, right?" Silva nod, "Yoh's protector is too long, and guardian sound like I'm his parent or something like that. I need a nickname so that I won't have to expose myself, do you have any idea?".

Silva looked interested by this, he smile at the thought, "We can't use something like fire or star, since it relate to you so much." Silva eyeing Hao's earrings, gloves and belt. "Yoh is light, then how about Yami or Dark, I think that suits you".

"I would like something more mysterious." Hao shake his head, "Shadow will make me sound like a stalker." Hao tap his chin, then, slowly a grin appear on his face, "Phantom, what do you think?".

"What I'm thinking?" Silva ask with a grin too, "Perfect".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "What in the world have you done to your hair?!"


	5. 5 Mission Start!

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Mision Start!**

* * *

Hao look at a mirror in the bathroom, _'What are you thinking?'_ his spirit partner, Lin asks him.

"I think that even with mask, they would be able to know who I am." Hao muttered in thoughtful way.

_'Why?' _Lin asks in confusion, _'Your face can't be seen, how come they could recognize you?'_.

Hao shake his head, "My furyoku." He said shortly, then he look at the clock outside the bathroom, "It's midday, that's mean it's midnight in Japan." Hao look at Lin, "Let's go to Japan for a bit, I have to take a look on Yoh for a bit". Hao concentrate to hide his presence and furyoku, "Don't make any sound, okay?".

Lin nod, then, Hao place her in his shoulder and teleported to Funbari Onsen's Inn with a burst of flame. Hao walk quietly to Yoh's room window and take a look, as he thought, the light is off and everyone is sleep. He look for Amidamaru, as he doesn't see the samurai spirit, he open the window and walk slowly to Yoh's sleeping form.

Hao kneel and watch his brother face carefully, observing everything. He inhale sharply when he see the strange angle of Yoh's right leg and a gypsum on Yoh's arm, just abit above his elbow. _I can see now that Yoh's friends is indeed need help to protect Yoh_. Hao thought and shook his head, he take a careful look of Yoh's hair, remembering the length and shape.

He froze when Yoh stir, he wait a moment, fortunately, Yoh is not waking up. Hao release his breath, then after take a better look on Yoh's condition and certain that aside from his injury he is alright, Hao vanished from the room.

Hao's back to his bathroom, "My, I get a shock that Yoh is injured like that." Hao grumble, "I wonder who is it that make him injured?".

_'We don't know about it, and we can't do anything about it, he will know that you had come if you heal his injury.'_ Lin remind him.

"You are right." Hao sigh, "And I need to remember that I can't kill anyone now, even X-Laws, unless I had to".

Lin make a happy croak sound, _'I'm glad you understand.'_ She said happily.

Hao smile at her, then he open the bathroom's door, "I need to do something now, please don't disturb me." Hao said politely. Lin nod and fly outside.

Hao take a shower, then stay in the bath, he always make the water hot. After a long time, he get up, dried his body and hair, then he walk to the mirror again. He look exactly like Yoh if he wear a calm expression, and doesn't have hatred of anger on his eyes.

_Just one other thing_, he thought to himself and take out a pocket knife from his jacket, he look at the mirror, _not to cut myself this time_, he bit his bottom lip and start to cut his hair, he cut his hair short, he make it look exactly like Yoh's.

Hao throw the hair he just cut to trash bin and wash himself again, he wrap himself with bathrobe and walk out of the bathroom, only to see Lin fall from the air.

_'You cut your hair?'_ Lin asks in surprise, _'You look exactly like your twin now'_.

Hao grinning widely and went to the kitchen to make some tea, Silva come in just as he finished boiling water for tea, just like usual, what unusual is he have a big paper bag in his hand.

"Welcome." Hao said his greetings as usual, he place 2 cup of tea on the table, "What is it in the bag?".

Silva fell silent as he notices Hao's hair, he stare in shock for about a minute and then he yell, "What in the world have you done to your hair?!".

Hao flinched, "I cut it." He said as it is so obvious.

"Why?" Silva asked as he drop the bag, "What a shame".

Hao smile warmly, "I just want to look like Yoh, and with my hair that long, he might know it is me, not to mention my extremely large furyoku." Hao explain calmly, "I can disguised my furyoku but not hair, I'm planing to let it grow back again, but right now my top priority is to hide my identity".

Silva sigh and nod at the logic, "I bring your working clothes along with your mask." He said and hand the bag to Hao.

Hao open the bag and take out his working clothes, "A dark blue jeans, a black long sleeves t-shirt, a sleeveless dark blue coat and black 'ninja' shoes." Hao named all them, "My mask is dark blue too." He look at Silva, "Does this mean I will work in night time? All of them are night colour".

Silva give a sheepish smile, "Most of the time, but since you have to stay hidden as long as you can, I figure you should wear dark clothes." He answered, "And I think it will look good on you".

Hao nod, "I will wear it now." Hao said and he went back to the bathroom, as he change his clothes, the scar Yoh gave him caught his attention, he's smiling instead of scowling, _I have to thank him if I have a chance, if not for him, I won't meet with Lin, and I won't learn my mistake_. Hao brush his hair and try his mask, "True, this look good on me".

Hao notice that Kalim make the belt of his mask is long enough, the edge touch his back, _kinda make me looks like a character in video game that I saw weeks ago_. Hao chuckled and walk back to Silva, "These look good, Silva." He said and wear his small waist bag, he bought it the day before since he figure that if he will protect Yoh, he had to bring along a few things like papers of talisman and shikigami, he make them to kill time actually, money for his living, and handphone. _Yes, human technology, no matter how much I hate it in the past, now I even use it myself_. Silva force him to learn how to use it since he want to keep in contact with Hao, much to Hao's displeasure, but Hao enjoy it in the end.

"You want to go now?" Silva asks in surprise.

Hao nod his head, "I have to learn the situation first before decide how I should protect him." Hao said with calculation in his eyes, "If I want to protect him, then I better give it my all".

Silva shake his head, "That side of you is still the same I guess. I understand, you need to adapt yourself with Japan time too." He said in defeat, "You won't bring any other clothes?".

"I can't, but just keep it here, maybe I will need it in the future, I can get back here in an instant after all." Hao answer him after take out a small paper bag from his closet, he open the bag and take out a long scarf. He wrap the scarf around his neck and covered his mouth, then remove his mask, tying it on his bag, "This make my voice abit different, right?".

Silva nod in confirmation, "Yes." He said firmly, "Why are you not wearing your mask?".

"Not now, I will use it if needed, using both will exaggerating it, now this scarf is enough." Hao explains.

Silva raise an eyebrow, but he nod, "Don't forget to text me after you get information over there, and if something happen, understand?".

"Silva, I'm 1.000 years old already, don't treat me like a child." Hao protested tiredly, he notice that Silva treat him like a little kid sometimes, "Sure, I will report to you everyday, alright? I will use Phantom as sender, you better not use my name, in case someone check your handphone".

Silva grinning widely, "You are still a kid, only 14 years old, nearly 15, but you still a kid." He said teasingly, "I already think of you like my own little brother, you know?".

"Just don't treat me like I'm still 10." Hao tell him, "I won't treat Yoh like you treat me then, so annoying".

Silva laugh at that, "Be careful, don't get yourself killed." Silva said seriously this time, "Not only Yoh will be sad and lost half of him, I will be sad too".

Hao lowered his scarf and smile at Silva, "I won't." Hao promised, he raise his scarf again to his mouth then form his Oversoul, "I'm going".

* * *

"Huh?" Lyserg's pendulum shake for a bit.

"What's wrong, Lyserg?" Yoh asks from his futon.

Lyserg look at Yoh in confusion, "I felt a strong furyoku, but only a second and then disappear." He said as he looking at his pendulum, "I wonder if my skill worsened after I'm not practicing this for the past 3 months?".

"Then you should start practicing again, don't just depend on Zeruel." Ren commented as he entered Yoh's room, "Time to change shift".

"Guys, it's alright, don't bother yourself with my problems." Yoh said unhappily, "I don't want to troubling you all".

"Your problem is our problem too." Lyserg retort, "Just get used to it".

"That's right, Yoh, we are friends after all." Horo Horo said from the outside, he entered the room from the window.

"But, I feel bad that you guys need to be on guard like that." Yoh explained, he look at Ryu who guard outside in the middle of hot day, "There's no need for two, just one of you each time is alright, that way you can get more rest".

"Baka (Stupid)." Ren snapped, "Are you forget that it's because you only guarded by one person that X-Laws henchmen can get to you, we need another one".

Yoh sigh, "Fine, if you don't mind." He said in defeat, then all of sudden, there's a yelp from Ryu and a knife land right beside Yoh's futon.

"What the?!" Horo Horo yell and get his Oversoul with Kororo ready.

"Attack?!" Lyserg yelped and help Yoh to stand.

"Danna! Are you alright?!" Ryu yelled from outside, "X-Laws come!".

"We will take care of it, Lyserg, get Yoh away from the window." Ren ordered.

Lyserg nod, "Let's go Yoh, leave the fight to them." He said and move out of Yoh's room.

Yoh look behind to his friends, it's not like he doesn't believe in their power, but because X-Laws have gathered many strong Shamans, more stronger than whoever they have fight in Shaman fight, aside from Hao.

Ren and Horo Horo already join Ryu outside, "What should I do, Anna will be mad like hell if the inn get destroyed." Yoh said shakily.

Lyserg chuckled, "Oh, Yoh, even in this kind of situation you can be so carefree." He said, then get serious, "You stay here, okay? I will help them".

Yoh nod and stand against the wall, "Be careful." He said in worry.

Yoh can hear the sound of fighting, even when Lyserg use both Zeruel and Morphine, they still find it difficult to win.

"Why are you attacking Yoh?!" Lyserg voice reach his ears.

"Jeanne-sama want us to kill him, he is twin of Evil One, so he is evil too." The new member of X-Laws answered with a voice filled with malice.

"That's stupid!" Ren snapped, then there's a sound of explosion.

_Anna will kill me if her inn damaged_, Yoh have a twin river of tears on his face, then he frown, _why is it that he always seen as an evil person because he is Hao's twin? Hao is changed now, he is not evil again, I'm sure of it_.

"Get out of our way!" the man shriek and a gunshot can be heard.

Yoh eyes widened when a bright light entered his room, Yoh walk toward the stairs slowly, he can't fight in his current condition. Then, Anna's shikigami, Zenki, lift him and bring him downstairs in an instant, "Anna." Yoh said in surprise.

"I will beat them to pulp if they damaging my inn." She said coldly, "You stay here with me, I can't let you get your butt kicked".

"Thank you." Yoh said after Zenki let him down, "I hope I can get better soon".

Anna open her mouth to answer but Horo Horo and Ryu fall from the roof, destroying the ceiling in the process, Anna's eyes twitches, "That X-Laws, I will kill him." Anna growled and send Zenki and Gouki, another shikigami of her that she tamed when she brought Chou Senji Ryakketsu to Yoh, to the battlefield.

Yoh watch in horror, thinking that Anna will kill him for sure. But then he gasped when a knife get pass his friends defense and went to his way, he had not enough time to move or form his Oversoul, he can only closed his eyes.

There's a sound of metal crash into something that he doesn't know what, but Yoh know that he isn't get stab, so he open his eyes. There's a piece of paper floating in front of him that form a layer of barrier, the knife is on the floor a bit far from the paper. _I'm saved?_ Yoh blinked.

"Yoh!" Ren shout make him look to Ren, "You okay?!".

"Yeah!" Yoh answered.

Horo Horo shout in anger then attacking the X-Laws's new member but he got hit by the man's angel, one by one, Yoh's friends get hit and unable to move, this is what Yoh's scared about, his friends get hurt because of him.

Anna get back her shikigamis and run to Yoh's front. "Anna, get behind the paper." Yoh said to her, Anna look questioningly at him, then turned to the said paper, Anna walk to Yoh's side after noticing what it is.

"Who place this talisman?" Anna asks seriously.

"I don't know." Yoh answer the question right away, "I nearly get stab by a knife, it's already in front of me when I opened my eyes".

"You are mine." The man said in mocking tone, "I Lynch will be the one that kill you, Evil number 2".

Lynch launch his angel towards Yoh and Anna, but his angel arm is cut off before it got to them. Yoh notices a shadow of a person standing on the Inn's gate door, he look up to see who is it.

The figure is a boy, around his age, wearing deep blue jeans, black t-shirt, deep blue sleeveless coat, ninja shoes, black fingerless gloves and a black scarf with red border that covering most of his face. He had a pair of beautiful black wings, there's fire sprinkling from his wings, not much though, but still beautiful.

Lynch growl and attack the boy, the boy jump and fly high in the sky, the boy swing his flame wrapped wooden sword, which miraculously not get burned by the fire, and cut Lynch's angel Oversoul in half. Lynch growl again and flee from the battlefield, knowing he can't win.

"What a strength." Ryu said after he can stand up.

"Thank you for helping us." Lyserg said politely.

The boy nod, catch his talisman as it flew to him and turned to leave. "Wait!" Yoh called out, "Thank you for saving me, I'm Asakura Yoh, can I ask your name?".

The boy silent for a moment before he turn to face Yoh, he give a small bow and say, "Phantom." He turn and jump, he fly to the sky with his black wings and just like his name, he vanish in mid air.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Gyaaaa! (a fire of hair)

Hao : How dare you cut my hair?!

Yoh : Hao-niichan's hair is beautiful. (pout)

Froim : I'm sorry, I will definitely make it long again soon.

Hao : Better do it, or I will burn you to crisp.

Yoh : Hao, don't kill her.

Froim : Please your review T_T

* * *

Next Chapter : "Can I meet with you again?"


	6. 6 I'm Your Phantom

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**I'm Your Phantom**

* * *

Hao land in front of a small house in a forest not to far away from Funbari Onsen, he sigh in relief, "It's good that Yoh didn't recognise who am I back there." Hao said as he flop down on his house bench.

_'Your diguise is perfect, don't worry about it.'_ Lin said to him telepathically, _'But it's good that you are awake, if you still sleeping, it would be bad'_.

Hao sigh, "You are right." he said in tired voice, "I become a noctural type this past 3 days, since Yoh only got attacked at night by those strange group, I never think that X-Laws would attack him in the middle of a day".

_'Better ask Silva what to do, if this continue, I'm afraid that Yoh will get attacked both at day and night.'_ Lin suggested.

Hao nod and take out his handphone and start typing. Silva this is Phantom, I have a problem here. I told you before that Yoh only get attacked by that unknown organization at night, that's why I become noctural, but just now he got attacked by X-Laws, in the middle of day. What should I do? Lin and I thinks that Yoh might get attacked in both day and night, how should I protect him?

Hao send the message and get to sleep since he hadn't sleep for 24 hours now, he know that Silva will only answer in night time since it's midnight in America, he bet that Silva is sleeping at this time.

* * *

"The doctor here." Faust said as he enter the Inn, he just come back from

"Faust, thank you for coming." Yoh greeting him with a smile.

Faust smile too and get to work immediately, "I'm surprised that you all get injured like this, what's happened?" he asks as he treat Ryu's wound, he got a cut on his shoulder from Lynch's flying knife before.

"We underestimate him and using our small Oversoul only." Ren growled, "We will using big Oversoul right from the start next time".

"Yeah." Horo Horo agree, "We nearly lose Yoh too".

"You are right, even my Zeruel is not strong enough, we should train more and use full power from the start." Lyserg add.

"Wait." Faust interfere when he move to treat Ren's small injury, "What do you mean by nearly losing Yoh?".

"Someone help us, he defeat this new member of X-Laws easily." Anna said in her usual Icy voice, "He refuse to tell us his name though".

"Anna, what do you mean by refuse to tell us his name? He tell us that he is called Phantom, right?" Yoh asks with confusion.

Anna's hand twitch, "I will slap you if you are not get beaten up already." She grumble.

"That's only a nickname, Yoh."Lyserg said in explaining way, "Phantom is english word, it means phantom or ghost".

"Oh." Was what Yoh can say to that.

"Why won't he tell us his real name?" Horo Horo asks in frustation.

"Maybe he is like to act like super hero or something, they usually hiding their true identity." Ryu comment in joking way.

"Maybe." Anna answering in serious way, "But he is strong, if Shaman Fight start again and we have to face him, it would be troublesome".

Lyserg gasped, causing everyone to look at him, "Everyone, do you think X-Laws attack Yoh because of the same reason?" Lyserg asks with wide eyes, "What if they attack Yoh because they think that Yoh will be a troublesome opponent if Shaman Fight start again? I mean, knowing how smart Jeanne is, there's no sense in saying that Yoh will become like evil Hao, Yoh is the one that save us all that time. They don't know that Hao is still alive, they might think that Yoh will be able to defeat them from that big Oversoul he use when fighting Hao".

"So, it's because they are afraid that Yoh will be able to win against Jeanne if Shaman Fight start again, or they are simply stupid and believing Yoh will become evil, or they are hypocrites." Ren said coldly, "No matter which one is it, they are dangerous, and fighting here is troublesome".

"We have to move back to Izumo." Anna said.

"But, Anna." Yoh start, "You all know that they want to get rid of me too".

"You are really stupid Yoh." Anna said, "Do you think that Keiko-san is really want to kill you? I bet it's only Yohmei-sama that want to kill you, the rest is too afraid to oppose him".

Yoh smile hopefully, "You think so?" he asks hopefully. Anna nod seriously as an answer, Yoh can't help but feel happy and relief if that the case, he love his family, so he don't want to lose them. But then, there's Hao disappearance, and he isn't hear anything from Silva. Yoh sigh disappointedly, "But can we stay here longer? I'm still afraid to face them now, and there's still Hao, I'm still hoping that he will come to meet me here".

"Yoh." Lyserg said seriously, "We have to protect you, right now, your savety is more important than Hao. If Hao want to meet you and not find you here, I'm sure that he will go to Izumo, he is born in that place after all".

Yoh nod weakly, "Maybe you're right." he said in resign tone, "We move to Izumo after I'm fully healed".

* * *

Hao was waken up by a ringtone, he is a light sleeper after all, he get his handphone and look at it sleepily, "From Silva." He murmured and open the message.

Phantom, Kalim make you something to help you, come here.

Hao get up and wash his face, he teleport to the house Silva make him stay that time. "Silva, what is it?" he asks as he walk toward the living room, he found Silva talking to Kalim, "Oh, hello Kalim".

Kalim flinched, "Seems like you aren't used to him yet." Silva commented, he turn to face Hao, "Come here, he got something useful".

Hao walk to the seat beside Silva, "What is it?" he asks intriguedly, "Something useful?".

Kalim clear his troath and go into professional mode, "Here." He handed Hao a small box, "Next time Yoh get attacked and you show up, give this to him".

Hao received the box and open it, there's two pair of earrings in shape of leaf inside, "Earrings?" he asks in total confusion.

"That's not normal earrings, there's some funtion inside." Kalim said proudly, "There's a small speaker inside the one in orange, the one for Yoh, you can overheard their conversations, you can know right away if something happens." He lift one of Yoh's earrings, then lift the other one, "On this one, there's a transmitter, you can know where Yoh is in case the enemy get a hold on him and Yoh's furyoku is not detectable by usual method".

"I see, this is certainly useful." Hao said with a smirk, "The one in me have receiver? What about transmitter? How can I see Yoh's whereabout?".

Silva and Kalim stare in shock at Hao, "You know about transmitter?" they ask in shock.

Hao blush slightly, "Um, before, I'm too stubborn to acknowledge human technology, but since Silva make me use stuff like handphone, I learn more about human technology." He explain sheepishly, "If I can, I want to make human technology become friendly to nature, that's why I learn about them and many more about human stuff".

They smile after learn the reason, "That's good." Kalim said in friendly way, "I will help you learn about machine when this is over, since you are a genious, I'm sure you can make them in a way that won't destroying nature".

Hao smile happily, "Thank you." He said truthfully, "Now, please tell me how I can know Yoh's whereabout".

Kalim tell Hao how to operate the tools inside his earrings for about 10 minutes, after he learn everything, Hao stand up to leave. "Wait, Hao." Silva stopping Hao, "Here".

Hao look at the things Silva give him, an Oracle Bell, "Why?" he asks Silva confusedly, "I can't enter Shaman Fight anymore, not with what I have done in the past".

"No, you have the right to re-enter the Shaman Fight." Silva said with a grin, "We don't know when the Shaman Fight will start again, but you better have it. I modified your old one for a bit, there are two identity inside, one is you as Asakura Hao, one is you as Phantom".

Hao blinked, then grin, "It's mean that if Yoh find it strange that I have large furyoku, he will only think that I was a hard working person and won't think that Phantom is Hao?" he guessing in hopeful stare.

Silva nod, "Yes, I think that it would difficult if you have to restrain yourself from using your full power, and this way, you can send message to Yoh if needed." He said proudly.

Hao wear it, "Thanks." Hao say right away and vanish in ghostly way, he train hard to not make a burst of flame everytime he teleport, he also train to teleport in ghostly way, teleporting bit by bit. It's dangerous actually, he can die right away if the teleportation disturbed, and take more time, even if it's only half a second longer. He never tell anyone about the risk though, he is sure that he need to differentiate Asakura Hao's teleport style and Phantom's one.

"Welcome back." Lin greet him as he arrive at his house, "What Silva said?".

Hao smile happily and tell his partner about the earrings, then he get himself some coffee, take a bath, and fly to Yoh's place. He is surprise that Yoh is once again attacked, "Oops, I nearly come late." He commented to himself and hide his presence.

He fly to a tree and wait, watching the condition silently. The one that attacked Yoh this time is that strange people that have a strangely powerful force, Yoh's friend still in bad condition and Yoh himself is cornered. Hao sigh, "What a chance, to appear twice in twelve hours." Hao mumble to himself and throw a talisman in front of Yoh, protecting him against their attack. Looking around, he notice that Yoh's friends are also cornered, he throw talismans to their direction as well.

"Who are you guys?" he asks as he teleport in ghostly way, his voice calm, but the air around him is intimidating.

The attakers growls and attack Hao at the same time, Hao jump in time and make all of them crashing each others. He take out 5 pieces of fox shape papers when he jump, he land in front of Yoh and throw the papers to the opponents. The papers turns into ninetails fox shape shikigamis and blocking yet another attack from them.

"Who are you?" Hao asked again.

They all silent for a moment but then one of them spoke, "We are from an organization that called Rogue, don't get in our way".

"I can not." Hao answered simply, "You are the one who should back off." He move his shikigamis to attack them, they evade the attack and growl angrily, but they flee like a kicked puppy.

Hao take back his shikigamis and turn to Yoh, "Are you alright?" he asks in concern, he raise his hand and all of his talismans fly to his hand, _a nice skill, I'm glad I'm not forget how to fight as Onmyouji_.

"I'm alright, thank you for saving me again, Phantom." Yoh said with a wide smile.

"Why it seems that you protecting Yoh?" Anna asks in cold way like usual.

"I'm indeed protecting him." Hao answered calmly, still have his wings Oversoul on his back.

"Why are you protecting me?" Yoh asks curiously.

Hao turn to Yoh and give him a bow, "Because I'm your Phantom." He said mysteriously, he place a box which contained Yoh's earrings in Yoh's uninjured hand and turn to leave.

"Can I meet with you again?" Yoh ask in friendly way, "I would like it if we can become friends".

Hao stay still, he want to be friend with Yoh, but he is too ashamed to do so. He shook his head, "A person like you is too good to be friend with someone like me, but I give that box to you, it's from someone you know". Hao is not a person who would lie, so even if he had to keep secret, he won't lie, only give a small part of truth. Before he get any question again, he fly to the night sky and disappear in ghostly way again.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Can't wait to write the next chapter ^^

Lin : Please review

* * *

Next Chapter : "Wait! Don't go! Hao!"


	7. 7 A Promise in Izumo

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Promise in Izumo**

* * *

After a week of lack sleep because constant attack in day and night to Yoh, and make Hao always had to come as Phantom and sent shikigamis and talisman to protect Yoh from afar, Hao had enough.

He place a really strong talisman barrier in four places with Funbari Onsen as the center, _now, only one thing to do_. Hao walk towards the inn, he press the door bell and wait for it to be opened.

Much to his delight, Yoh is the one that open the door. "Phantom!" Yoh exclaimed happily, "Don't just stand there, come in!".

Hao, or Phantom, shook his head, "I'm not come to chat, I come here to tell you something." he said seriously.

Yoh raised his eyebrows and ask in carefree way, "What is it?".

"Listen, Yoh, all of you is injured and can't fight, but I have place a barrier around your inn." he said slowly so that Yoh can understand, "I want all of you to stay at the inn until you all are fully healed".

Yoh blinks, "Huh? But if all of us stay here. . ." he frown, "Who will go to buy groceries for food?".

"I will." he said right away, "Just give me the list and money and I will buy them for you, so just stay here until all of you is fully healed and ready for fight".

Yoh's eyes widened, "No way! I can't make you work for us like that!" he protested.

Hao sigh, "Listen here, Yoh." he said lowly, "If you all not in good condition for fight, I will get in more trouble with protecting you all the time, it's better for me to be an errand boy for a short time".

Yoh make a face like a kicked puppy, "So, will you accept my offer or will you make me become your guard dog?" he presses.

Yoh look down to the ground, "It's not like you have to protect us, just let us alone will be fine." he muttered.

"As I said, I'm your Phantom." Hao said a matter-of-factly, "Just say that you accept my offer, you all need time to heal, right?".

"What he said is make sense." Anna's voice rang from the behind Yoh, "We accept your offer, what you want in reply?".

Hao shook his head, "Nothing." he said and stretch out his arm, "The list?".

Anna yelled for Ryu to write what they need to buy and then Yoh gave the list and money to him, "Um, I'm sorry that we are troubling you." he said apologetically, "Faust said that we can heal in a month".

Hao nod and walk away, he is glad that he get used to humans already, since the market is definitely crowded. He buy everything he need to buy and walk back to the Inn leisurely, he never think that he would end up doing some errand like this.

Thinking back, he is always the one that giving order and never want to help others, let alone some stranger, he even not helping his brother before. And here he is, because he is pissed off by constant attack towards Yoh, he chose to be some errand boy. _What an Ironic world this world can be?_

He arrives in front of the inn and welcomed by Ryu and Yoh, he notice that Yoh's leg is already healed. "Thank you for your help." Ryu said politely and take the groceries from Hao.

Hao shook his head and turned to leave, but Yoh catch his hand, "Can you stay a bit longer?" he asks in somewhat pleading way.

"If it's your way to try and be friend with me, please stop." Hao said calmly, actually, he really want to stay, he want to reveal himself and ask for Yoh forgiveness, but he can't, Hao had to stay 'dead' or 'missing', and Phantom had to stay as a 'shadow'.

"Anna order me to force you to eat dinner with us, as thank you for your help all this time." Yoh said quickly, Hao turn around in time to see Yoh's twin waterfall tears, "If you don't, Anna will kill me".

Hao conflicted, he know that Anna won't kill him because of that, but she will definitely slap him with that legendary left hand of her. And he want to at least have dinner together with Yoh, like a family, but again, he can't.

What should he do now? Accept? Or leave?

Lin croaks from his shoulder, _'Just accept, dinner won't take time that long, and as long as you stay quiet, they won't know who you are.'_ She said telepathically to him with certainty.

After a long time of calculation of what the risk of eat dinner with them, he nod his head for a bit, "Only for dinner, after that, I leave." he said.

Yoh's face brighten, "Really?!" he exclaim cheerfully, Hao nod again, "Great! Come in then!".

Hao follow Yoh's lead to the Inn's dining room, "Oh, he accept?" Ren question welcomed them.

"Yes." Yoh answered, then he lead Hao to an empty spot, "Here, I will help Ryu for a bit".

"Your hand is broken, how can you help?" Hao ask in scolding way, "Just let him do his job, or I will be the one that give you Anna's style legendary left hand slap".

Hao can heard many gasp as a response to his threat, Yoh look at him with pale face filled with horror and confusion.

"Wait." Anna's icy voice break the silence, "How can you know so much about our situation, and my slap?".

Hao flinch, he forget that they only know Phantom as a boy who help them, and Hao don't like to lie, what can he say? _Hm? Oh, that's right, I can say that_. Some random thought from his spinning head give him the answer.

"I'm requested to protect him, I was told of everything that's going on here, about Yoh get attacked by an unknown organization, which we know that they are Rogue lately, and by a Shaman group that called X-Laws." Hao answered calmly.

"Who request you to protect Yoh?" that question come from Lyserg.

Hao closed his eyes, not wanting to look at his eyes, "My clients identity is a secret." he refuse to speak, but still not lying.

Ren scoffs, "What secrecy, must be someone who are too weak to help by themselves." he said derisively.

"Because they can't do it by themselves, please don't say bad stuff about them. I can only say that you all know my clients are, but if you know them and speak about their request to me, they would get in troubles, I won't let that happen." Hao said sharply, "Only that, no more question." he cut Yoh as Yoh open his mouth to ask.

Ryu come and serve the food not long after that, Hao stay silent no matter what they ask and ignore Anna's threat to slap him. He already caught Anna's slap before, what he should scare of?

Hao take out his mask and wear it, then he lower his scarf from his lower face. He eat in silent, and after sometime, all of them give up in questioning him, knowing that he won't answer no matter what.

Hao stand to leave after he wear his scarf and put back his mask on his waist bag, "Thank you for the food, I will take my leave if you excuse me." he said politely and move to leave, but again, Yoh's hand caught his.

"How about stay for a bath? Our Onsen is a nice one." Yoh's offer politely as well.

Hao shook his head, if he take a bath, they will know who he is from the scar, "I'm sorry, but I must refuse." he said and take his way out before another stopping or questioning.

Hao repeat the action for 3 weeks and 6 days, it's the last day already, somehow, he feel heavy to leave from the Inn.

"You sure you won't stay for a bath?" Yoh ask him for the last time.

"I can't." Hao answered shortly and walk towards the gate.

"Um, Phantom." Yoh walk together with him, "You know, since all of us is fully healed, you don't have to protect me anymore, and tomorrow, I and all of my friends will leave for Izumo".

Hao stop dead on his track, Yoh's going to go to Izumo? But, what about his family problem? "I still have to protect you, seeing how weak your defense is." he said casually and leave.

* * *

_'Say, Hao, do you think you should inform Yoh that you will following him to Izumo?'_ Lin ask happily as Hao give her some scratching on her head.

"I already send him message via Oracle Bell." he said and get ready for bed, "I want some sleep, so sleepy".

Right after he said that, his Oracle Bell beeping, he look at it sleepily before his eyes wide at the screen. _'What is it?'_ Lin asks.

"Yoh send a message, but not to Phantom, he send them to Hao." Hao tell his spirit partner and read the message.

Hello, Hao. This someone tell me how to send message using Oracle Bell, so I send this to you.

I'm sorry that I doing something like that to you, I know that you are still alive, I can feel you.

I want to meet, Hao. I will be at Izumo tomorrow, can we meet? I really want to apologise to you for injuring you like that, I also want to talk to you as a brother.

Please?

Hao is still new with feelings, so he don't understand what is it that he feels when he read Yoh's message. It's clear that Yoh is deeply regret to attack him, normally, Hao would angry at Yoh, but now that he understand what he had done, he know that he is the one who should apologize. He don't understand, but he feels so warm and relief, relief because Yoh is not hate him as Hao Asakura, and the warm feeling make him want to cry. "I should tell Silva about this." Hao said and vanish right away.

* * *

Yoh can't sleep, he is anxious of Hao's reaction to his message, he is worried if Hao would hate him even more. But if he is angry and want to kill him, if he is not changed, why hadn't he come already? This only make Yoh's hope rise even more, he really hope that he can become brother with Hao, a real brother this time, that he can talk like brother, act as brother.

After a hour of turning and tossing around, he decide to doing some stargazing in the backyard.

"Can't sleep, Yoh?" Ren voice greet him.

"You can't sleep too?" Yoh ask in surprise, he don't know if he should tell him that he sent a message to Hao.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about this Phantom." Ren answered nonchalantly, "Who is he? Why is he hiding his identity? And who requested for him to protect you? Why can't they protect you themselves?".

Yoh walk to beside Ren, "I don't know." Yoh said in carefree way, "But I know that he is not dangerous, he is want to protect me, not only because he is requested, but because he himself want to protect me".

Ren chuckles, "You are still carefree, even if you are clearly stress out lately." he said with a smirk, "You are this 'I don't want to be a burden to others' type after all".

Yoh blush deeply, "Am I that obvious?" he ask sheepishly.

Ren nod and look at the stars, "Do you think Phantom is strong?" he ask in serious way.

"As strong as Hao." Yoh answered calmly, "His furyoku is even bigger than Hao in the past, I wonder why he never show up in Shaman Fight before".

Ren look at Yoh sharply, "Even larger than Hao in the past?" he ask lowly.

Yoh nod, "Yes, Phantom show me the way to see the furyoku of other Shaman, and when I checked Hao's and Phantom's, the amount is equally large, I figures Hao's furyoku increased when I nearly killed him." he said in voice between sad and happy.

Yoh is hiding the fact that his furyoku is as large as Hao in the past now, he can even use Amidamaru's big Oversoul easily, but he don't want to viewed more dangerous than he already is, that's why he block his furyoku.

After a long silence, Ren turned around, "It's late, we should sleep now or we will get sleepy on the train." he said seriously.

Yoh smile and nod, he really need to sleep now.

* * *

The trip isn't that long, and currently, Yoh is really anxious, what if his family hate him and attack him at first sight? What if Hao don't want to meet with him? Or worse, what if Hao hadn't change and come to kill him instead?

"Stop stressing." Anna slap him on his face, "We have to go inside, now".

"Yes, Anna." Yoh answered and walk toward the Asakura estate.

Just when he open the door, he got hit by a woman with long hair, causing them to fall.

"Yoh! I miss you so much!" the woman cry, "I can't believe father and Mikihisa is planning something like that!".

"Okaa-san (Mother)?" Yoh ask happily, "So you don't hate me?".

Keiko Asakura sat up and look at Yoh sharply, "Why in the world would you think I hate you? If I know sooner that they planning something like that, I will give them Anna's style legendary left hand slap sooner!" his mother cry and hug him tightly, "I love you so much, my child. I won't ever think to kill you".

Yoh smile happily, "Thank you, Okaa-san." he whispers softly, "I love you too".

"Welcome, Yoh." Yoh look up and see his grandmother walk to him with a smile, "We both give your father and grandfather a nice slap in the face".

Yoh laugh then, he never feel this happy after he overheard his father and grandfather conversation.

Yoh stood up and explained the reason he come to Izumo, and after he place his belongings in his room, he walk out to backyard of Asakura estate, which includes a small part of the forest.

"Oh, it's night time already." He said in surprise when he open the door to backyard.

He walk to a big tree a bit far from the house, he sit there and look up to the sky, "I wonder if Hao would come?".

Just then, a bright red light come from behind the tree, he stand up instantly and turn in time to see a boy who look exactly like him with longer hair appear from fire.

"Hao." Yoh whispered softly, "You come". Yoh notice immediately that Hao is wearing a green jeans and white button up shirt and a pair of star earrings.

"I received your message." Hao said calmly as he walk over to Yoh's place, "What is it that you want to talk with me?".

"Hao, I'm sorry for cut you back there." Yoh said right away and catch Hao's hand, "And please stay here with me!".

"What is there to apologize for? I'm alive and I realized that I was wrong because of you." Hao said with a warm smile, "I should be the one that apologize for what I have done to you, also, I want to thank you for opening my eyes".

Yoh surprise when Hao suddenly pull him into a hug, "Thank you, Yoh." he said softly and part right away, "I can only say that, I have to go now".

Yoh snapped out from his shock, "Why so soon?!" he grab Hao's hand, "Why can't you stay with me? Tell me".

Hao look at Yoh sadly, "I can't stay with you, it's for your own good." he said with calm voice, but there's a bitterness inside, "Hao Asakura is already dead".

"You are alive, what do you mean you dead?" Yoh ask in shock.

"It would be better if no one know that I'm alive, you have to keep this meeting a secret." Hao pat Yoh's head, "I only come here to tell you that you can be happy and not regret your action to cut me, I'm the one who is wrong. After today, I won't meet with you anymore, I will disappear from your life forever, Yoh".

Yoh can't digest what Hao said immediately, and after he catch everything, he start to tremble. "Why?" he ask sadly, he look at Hao straight in the eyes, "Why? I don't care what they said, if you understand that you are wrong before, it's enough for me." he said with pain, "It's enough for me to accept you, I want to stay with you, for you to stay with me and start over".

"I have to go." Hao repeat calmly, "I have something to do, and I start to care about you, I want you to safe, and the best way is for me to disappear from your life." Hao said with a smile and pull his hand out from Yoh's grip, "Can you promise me one thing?".

"W, what?" Yoh said shakily, "What is it, Onii-chan?" he purposely call him like that, he want to make Hao stay.

"From now on, for you, Hao Asakura is dead." Hao said with determined eyes, "You don't have any connection with me anymore, just treat me like I'm already dead. That way, you won't get even more problem than you already is".

"No way!" Yoh yelled angrily, "Hao! You are the one that say we are part of one soul! Then you have to stay with me! Start over with me!" Yoh cry, "Do you know? I get this link with you after you ate me that time, I need you to be here with me, beside me. We are twin Hao, please be here with me, please become my twin brother." Yoh sobbing silently, "If you leave me, then I will lost half of me, so please, stay here".

Hao shook his head slowly, "You won't feel anything, now, promise me." he said slowly and calmly, "No one will know that Hao Asakura is alive, the whole world will think that Hao Asakura is dead, understand?".

Yoh shook his head, "No, I want to, no, need my twin, need you." he said, "I'm your brother, am I not?".

Hao sigh, "It's for your sake." Hao said tiredly and walk away from Yoh, "Goodbye".

"Wait! Don't go! Hao!" Yoh scream sorrowfully, but Hao still vanish with a burst of fire.

Yoh collapse to the ground, he can't be selfish, right? The only selfish thing he ever do only want his brother to see his way and become real brother with him, sure Hao see things in his way, but the cost is he lost Hao, it's hurt him very much.

But he can't be selfish anymore, he have so many problems at hand, and have to let Hao do as he want. "I understand." he said weakly, "I promise that I won't tell anyone that you are alive, Onii-chan".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Even I cry T_T

Hao : Don't cry, you will make me 'alive' again, right?

Froim : Maybe

Hao : Tsk, fine, better than become cry baby like Yoh.

Yoh : I'm not crybaby!

Froim : Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "First, do you know about a Shaman name Hao Asakura?"


	8. 8 Gathering Comrades

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Gathering Comrades**

* * *

Hao flopped down to his bed in the house Silva give him in Patch Village, "I don't know that saying those words will be this difficult." he murmur while he covered his face with cushion.

"You are really stupid, Hao, do you know that?" Silva said as he sit down to beside Hao and take the cushion from Hao's face, "If you really mean to disappear from Yoh's life, why are you crying like this?".

"I want to protect him, and the best way is to leave him, but it's not like I want it." Hao answered in his sob, "After all this time watching him as Phantom, I become really care about him and want to stay there beside him, protect him on his side by my own self, not just some disguise, but I have to leave".

Silva sigh and pull Hao into a hug, "I know, you are strong like usual, I'm proud of you." he said softly and rub Hao's hair, "Right now, don't think of yourself as a 1.000 years old Onmyouji, act as your body age, just cry all you want".

Hao do it then, crying not because regretting his past action like before, but because he can't meet with Yoh as Hao anymore, because Hao Asakura is already die for Yoh. He know that it's the best, but he is sad because of this decision, he is sad because he cause this much trouble for Yoh. The only things he regret is that why he had not listening to Yoh from the start? Why was he not just stay with Yoh right from the start?

It's destiny, or he chose this destiny in the past, it's his own fault, he blame himself for being so stupid and stubborn.

* * *

"Yoh, are you alright?" Yoh look up from his food, "You look like you have a heart break".

"I'm alright." he said weakly and eating slowly, like a machine.

"The hell you are alright, tell us now, what had gotten into you this time?" Ren demanded.

"Leave him alone." Anna and Keiko said at the same time.

Keiko pats Yoh's shoulder, "Just take a bath after this, alright? Then sleep." she said in understanding.

Yoh nod and look at Anna, "Can I not training tomorrow?" he asks tiredly.

Anna nod and look straight into Yoh's eyes, "But not too long, you have to stay strong, or else they will get you." she said in unusually warm tone.

"What's happen here actually?" Lyserg ask in frustration, "Yoh always help when we in trouble, why he is not tell us and let us help? Why only you two?".

"He is not telling us." Keiko and Anna said at the same time again, "It's because we are just happen to see everything".

Yoh finished his food and stand up, "I'm sorry, I will be better tomorrow." he said and walk away.

* * *

Hao wake up the next morning with a better feeling, "Silva really is more better brother than me." he said sleepily, "Time to get back to work now".

_'What's your plan today, Phantom?'_ Lin asks from the windowsill.

"I will go to take a look from the sky, in case the enemy in move to Izumo already." Hao said with a small smile and get dressed, "Let's go".

Hao form his Oversoul and teleport to Izumo sky, he is back to noctural type again, since he is sure that with all of them fight with full power, X-Laws won't get a chance to win.

Hao flying around to see the scenery, then he landed on top of a tall tree a bit far from Asakura estate. Since Yoh is using the earrings Hao gave him, Hao can hear if anything happen, but all this time, well aside from his parting with Yoh as Hao Asakura, everything is going well.

The night sky is beautiful, so he watch the stars from his place on top of a tree, they always calm him after all. But then, he see Lucifer, Luchist's fallen angel Oversoul, fly pass him and towards Yoh's place!

"Oh, no." Hao mumble, "More problems".

_'What is it?'_ Lin telepathic voice asks in serious way.

"My old followers come to Yoh, possibly is to attack Yoh." Hao said then flying after them.

He take a look for a moment, he want to see Yoh's and his friends's current level of power first.

* * *

"Danna!" Ryu yelled and barge into Yoh's room, "Danna! Hao's followers come here and looks like they want to fight us!".

Yoh moaned, "Just when I want to sleep." he says and get his weapon ready, "Let's go, Amidamaru".

"I'm ready, Yoh-dono." the samurai spirit appear behind Yoh.

Yoh come out and face Hao's followers with a frown, "What is it that you want, Luchist and the rest?" Yoh ask in irritated voice.

"You seems like you are irritated by us." Kanna commented.

"We are here to take revenge for Hao-sama's death." Luchist said coldly, "Hao-sama is important to us, and we all care for him".

"We will kill you!" Macchi shrieks and attack him.

Yoh get pissed off by the words, "You all think that I'm not sad? Not feel the lost?" Yoh ask angrily.

"There's no way you feel them." Mary said coldly while crying.

Yoh growl and release his block on his furyoku, "I'm his twin!" Yoh scream and blast them all with force of furyoku, neutralizing all their Oversouls.

Then he threw them all away by hit them with his Spirit of Sword, after they are out of view, Yoh collapse from exhaustion.

* * *

Hao is surprise when Yoh get angry like that, then after all his followers fly by the force of Yoh's furyoku and Yoh collapse from exhaustion, he fly following his followers.

"Hello there." Hao greet them as he land behind them all when they stand up.

"Who are you?!" Blocken yelled his question.

"I'm Phantom. I come here to suggest that all of you either not attack Yoh anymore and leave him alone or help me to protect him." Hao said in calm and confident tone.

"Like hell we would!" Macchi yelled and attack him, he evaded the attack easily.

"He killed someone important to us!" Kanna shouts and attack him too.

As all of them get ready to attack, Luchist stop them. "Why, Luchist?" Peyote asks in annoyance.

"I want to have a chat with him." Luchist said calmly, he then look at Hao, "First, do you know about a Shaman name Hao Asakura?".

Hao nod, of course he know, he is Hao Asakura after all.

"All of us here is his followers, but we care about him. Yoh Asakura, our master's twin, is killed him." Luchist said coldly, "We want to take revenge to Yoh for him, why are you stopping us? What relation do you have with Yoh?".

Hao grins, even if Luchist won't be able to see it. "I know very well that all of you are Hao's followers, why am I stopping you? Because I am requested by my clients to protect Yoh." he said matter-of-factly.

It's not a lie, he don't like to lie, so he said the truth, but with smoke and mirror. Silva ask if he want to protect Yoh, and he agree, so basically, Silva and Hao Asakura are the one who requested that Phantom protecting Yoh.

"Who request you to?" Mary asks gloomily.

Hao wondered if he should tell them that he is still alive, but the problem is, can they keep the secret? At least until this problems of Yoh are solved?

"Answer us." Luchist said emotionlessly.

Hao sighed, better if he tells them, because if not, they will attack Yoh again, and that would be troublesome to him.

"One of them is your own master, Asakura Hao." he said calmly. His answers earning gasp from all of them.

"That's impossible!" Peyote exclaimed in shock.

"He killed Hao-sama! There's no way he can ask for something like that!" Kanna explodes.

_'What would you do? Tell them the truth and make them your comrade, or just beat them up to tell them that you are stronger than them and will protect Yoh no matter what?'_ Lin ask, _'The decision is yours, I will follow you either way'_.

Hao sigh, "It's not impossible, Kanna." he said with a huff, "And do you really think that Dai-Onmyouji (Great Yin Yang Master) like Asakura Hao can be killed so easily?".

They all gasped, "Does that mean that Hao-sama is still alive?" Luchist ask hopefully.

Hao nod, "As I said, he is one of my clients. It's just, if he is the one that protect Yoh, it would bring more trouble, so he asked me to, since I'm as strong as him." Hao tells them the truth, "He want to protect Yoh, and the only thing he can do is disappear from Yoh's life, that's why the fact that Hao is alive is kept hidden". _Great Spirit, it's so strange to talk of yourself in third person point of view_, Hao thought to himself.

"Why the hell Hao-sama want to protect Yoh?" Luchist ask in suspicion.

"Because, Luchist, Hao finally able to see everything without anger and hate, he see some good in human and then realize just how wrong he is in the past to view all human is destructive when all he see are humans who killed his mother a thousand years ago." Hao answer in more soft tone, "He thank Yoh for opening his eyes, so he decide to apologised and disappear from his life, and he want to protect him, but as I said before, he can't do it himself, so he ask me to protect him".

Luchist's eyes widened, "Is that true? Is that the reason Yoh-sama is so unstable just now?" he ask in polite way.

Hao nod, "Yes, Yoh is finally meet with him the night before, he is still so sensitive about that matter, that's why he is angry when you said that he is not feel sad at all, in fact, he is the one that hurt the most." he explains softly.

"I won't believe you. You might be lying to us." Kanna growled.

Hao chuckles, Phantom can't win their loyalty to Hao that easily, he is glad that he had many loyal followers. But to make them his allies, there's only one thing he can do.

"Do you forget that Asakura Hao is hates a lie very much?" Hao ask as he lower his scarf, "Kanna?".

"Asakura Yoh." Kanna growls, "You want to deceive us?".

"Oh, that's right, I look like Yoh with hair this short, am I not?" Hao asks as he makes a fire ball in his hand, "I'm Asakura Hao, not my twin, I'm just hiding my identity to be able to protect him, that's all".

Hao raise his scarf again, "Hao-sama!" Luchist said happily and walk closer, "It's you, Hao-sama!".

Hao shook his head, "Hao Asakura is not known whether he is alive or not, I'm Phantom now." he said, "Pick your choice, keep the fact that Asakura Hao is alive a secret and work with Phantom to protect Yoh, or still keep the secret and leave Yoh's alone, it's yours to decide".

There a silent for a moment, Hao think that the answer is the later, so he turned to leave, "Wait, Hao-sama!" Luchist called out to him, "I will follow you, if you want to protect Yoh-sama, I will help you".

Hao turn to face Luchist, "Please don't call me Hao-sama, call me Phantom, comrade." Hao said cheerfully, "I don't want anyone to know that Hao Asakura is alive".

"But, why?" Kanna asks, perplexed by Hao's cheerfulness.

"So many things happen to me, Kanna." Hao answered calmly and then he ask who else want to help him and who want to leave, since he let them to leave as long they keep the fact that he as Hao Asakura is alive.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please your review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Phantom, so you really are our enemy?"


	9. 9 Can't Keep a Secret from a Mother

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Can't Keep a Secret from a Mother**

* * *

Hao look carefully who was it that decided to help him, Luchist, of course, he is the most faithful follower he had before, then there's Hanagumi girls, they not have any place anywhere they said, the rest decided to leave Yoh alone and left. "Have any of you seen Opacho?" he ask sadly, "I want to apologize to her for shouting to her like that".

"Opacho is safe at our base, we told her to stay there since we are afraid that she will get hurt." Luchist said, "I can bring her here if you want".

Hao shook his head, "Just tell her that I'm sorry to yelled at her that time, but just say that it's my spirit that come to you, let her think that I'm dead." Hao said in low spirit, he want to meet her, but it's the same like Yoh, it's better if she believe that he is dead.

"Why, Hao-sama?" Mary asks softly.

"Because she will be in danger if she know that I'm alive, X-Laws still want to destroy anyone that have close connection to me, they even attack Yoh." Hao explained carefully, then, as he talk about Yoh, he remembered what he had to do, "That's aside, I want all of you to play a little act to make all of Yoh's friends to believe that you really want to help".

* * *

"How is Yoh?" Lyserg ask as Faust come out of Yoh's room.

"He is only have too many stress, he is exhausted too." Faust explains with a smile.

"I see, that's good." Keiko said in relief, "Let him rest for now".

Without a word, everyone leave Yoh's room, but when they want to rest, Hao's followers show up again. "What are you doing here again? Still not give up?" Lyserg growled, he maybe want to give Hao a second chance, but these people is still evil.

"We will take our revenge." Luchist said coldly, as cold as before, then he attack.

* * *

Phantom watch from afar as his comrades attack Yoh's friend, he want to know their fighting style, since he can't understand why they can fight against Hao Asakura but lose to X-Laws. He see the cause right away, they are hesitate to attack, and they attack without strategy, seems like only Yoh have that skill.

Yoh's friends cornered immediately, he sigh, he know he had to teach them how to fight without hurting their opponent very much. He jump down of the roof and landed in front of the door to the house, "That's enough, you all." He said calmly.

"Phantom, so you really are our enemy?" Horo Horo growled.

"Don't misunderstand, I only want to know why is it that you all can fight against Hao Asakura without gotten beat up but losing to X-Laws." Hao explain calmly, his followers smile and released their Oversouls.

"Why are you with them?" Ren ask in more calmer tone than Horo Horo.

"Because I pick them up, I need to see you all fight against someone who have the intention to destroy you for real, because if you know that it's only a spar, you won't hesitate at all to attack, and just now I see that you all hesitate to attack them." Hao walk over to the front of them, "I decide that you all will train under my care to be able to attack without hesitation but not hurting your opponent too much, since it's what it seems to be your weakness".

"So, they all not going to attack Yoh again?" Anna ask with a glare.

"Do you think I would let them here otherwise?" Hao ask calmly, "I'm Yoh's Phantom, as I said, someone request me to protect him, there's no way I would let him injured or attacked".

"Then all of them have to apologize to Yoh later." A voice caught his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't realize you are here, Keiko-san." Hao said with a bow, he really don't know that Yoh's mother is present at the moment, well, basically she is his mother too, but he know that Keiko won't accept him that easily, "I also apologize that they provoking Yoh too much, I will make sure they apologize to Yoh".

Hao look at Keiko, to his surprise, she smiled warmly at him, "You are Phantom, right?" Keiko asks softly, Hao nod his head, "Please come inside, I would like to have a chat with you, and all of you, feel free to take a room, we will explain everything to Yoh. Make sure you all apologize to him or I will tell Anna to slap you all on both cheek".

Hao get a sight of all of them that present there is have a shiver, he look at Keiko again, Keiko give him a warm smile again. Hao sigh, he can't make that smile vanish from her face, "Luchist, Kanna, Mary, Macchi, stay guard and report immediately if something happen." He ordered.

"Alright, Phantom." Luchist answered with a wide smile, "Please have some rest later".

Phantom nod and walk inside, following Keiko to a room beside the one that is Yoh's from the furyoku he feel from inside. Keiko ask for a pink haired girl, her name is Tamao if he is remember correctly, to make tea and some snack for them.

They wait until Tamao serve them with tea and cake, Keiko sip her tea before smiling at Hao again, "I would like to thank you for protecting my son all this time, I already heard everything from Yoh, I'm really grateful that you are willing to protect him." She said in motherly way.

Hao shook his head, "I'm merely doing what I was request to do and I'm enjoying myself." He said politely, "There's no need for you to thank me".

Keiko smile again, "But I'm still happy, thank you for what you do for us." She said happily, then her face turn sad, "I would like to ask you to do something though".

Hao raised his eyebrows, "What is it that I can do for you?" he ask politely.

Keiko give him a small smile, "I would like you to search for my other son if you can." Hao is taken aback by what she said, searching for him? _Why?_ As if Keiko can hear his thought, she said, "I want to tell him that my door will always open to him, no matter what he had done, and I want to apologize that I can't make my father to agree with me for raising him. I love him the same, I'm his mother after all".

Keiko look so sad as she tell him that, "I always want to raise him, he is my child too, I want him to know that I love him, that there's someone who love him without condition." A tear slip from her eyes, "I know that he is alive, and I overheard what he said to Yoh. I'm sad that I can't bring myself to come to him and asked him to stay, I'm too much of a coward".

Seeing Keiko cry, Hao felt his heart clench, he don't care what will happen at the moment, he hug her to make her stop crying. "Please don't cry." Hao whispered, he don't want to see her crying, since it's true what she said, she is his mother too, and he always love his mother, no matter what life he had.

Keiko look at him with sad eyes, then her eyes widened, "Hao?" Hao flinch, _I've found?_ "Phantom, are you Hao?" she asked hopefully.

Hao hear Yoh moaned, panicked, he take Keiko with him when he teleport to his house back in Tokyo, not in ghostly way, but not with burst of flame too. He look up to Keiko, she look so happy, he know that she already know that she is right.

Hao sigh and remove his scarf, "Yes, Mother. I'm Hao." He admitted, "But how do you know that it's me?".

Keiko smile and hig him tightly, "A mother never mistaken her children's eyes." She whispered with true happiness, "Oh, Hao, I'm sorry for my cowardice, and thank you that you are kind enough to protect Yoh".

Hao don't know what to do or say, so he only answer the hug and lean against his mother.

After a long moment, they part, "Mother, can you keep this a secret?" he asks worriedly.

"I will, I know that you have a good reason for this, I will keep this a secret, my son." Keiko said happily, "But, I maybe accidentally treat Phantom and you, is that will be alright?".

Hao chuckles, "If something like that happen, just say that you think of Phantom as your own son, but i'm sorry before, as Phantom, I will refuse your kindness." He said softly, since when is it that he felt a love from a mother?

Keiko frown for a bit, "Just accept it." She said sternly, "I don't want to lose you again".

Hao said and nod, he wear his scarf again, he took Keiko's hand and teleport back to Asakura estate, "Then, Keiko-san, I will take my leave." He said politely again.

"Wait, H- Phantom, this room will be yours." Keiko said with a smile as she wipe her tears, "Please think of this house as your own home".

She leave before Hao can say no, he sigh in relief and content, Hao really can't say no to his mother, no matter in which life he is in.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please your review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : _What the- . . . Vampires?_


	10. 10 True Enemy, The Rogue's True Identity

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**True Enemy, The Rogue True Identity**

* * *

Hao was having his most peaceful sleep in months, until Yoh's screaming voice woke him up with a start. He rush to Yoh's place to see what happens, he stare blankly at the sight in front of him when he arrives. Yoh is screaming because Zenki and Gouki is after him, Anna inform him that it's punishment for Yoh for woke up late to make her breakfast and skipping his training.

Hao sigh and walk to the washroom to wash his face, after he feel fresh, he walk to the kitchen. "Good morning, Phantom." Ryu greet him and handed him a tray of food, "I save some for you, you are missing your breakfast".

"Thank you." Hao said and walk to kitchen table, he wear his mask and lower his scarf.

"You are not eating in dining room?" Ryu ask curiously.

Hao shook his head, raising his scarf again to muffle his voice when he answer, "I have to be fast, you have to be fast to, I will start your training, be grateful because my training is more productive that Anna's, even if it's the same level of hell training".

Ryu become pale hearing that, Hao lower his scarf and continue eating his breakfast. After he finished, he interfere Anna's training, he caught Anna's slap when she is angry her training is disturbed, and take over the training session.

He told them the weak point in human body and how to attack to make them pass out without injuring their opponents and practicing by fighting his human shape shikigamis, he also built their stamina by run around Asakura estate, which is a very long track, about 10 times and then training their concentration by counting a super long math formula without help from calculator or paper to write, they can only use their mind until they got them right, the answer is hold by Keiko since she is so insisted to help. After that, Hao told them all to do some meditation, and they have to stay calm and not thinking anything against the disturbance from Macchi as he told her to disturb them, they meditate for 2 hours before finally they can have their dinner.

Hao make them doing the same training everyday with Luchist and Keiko keep watch on them, he use his spare time to take a bath in Onsen for a short time before watch the surrounding for any indication of attack. During two weeks of training, he only stop the training 5 times, 4 because of attack from X-Laws, which Yoh's friend was able to win thanks to Hao's hell training, their furyoku is increasing too

The other one is because of Yoh's birthday party, he secretly gave him a present under Hao's name since Yoh looks like he want to cry every time he look into anything that show his reflection, he gave Yoh a jacket that have a drawing of a stars and leafs.

Surprisingly, Silva gave him a present and entrust him with Yoh's present, both he and Yoh got a novel book. And later that night, Keiko secretly come to his room while everyone else is asleep, he got a red kimono with autumn leaf pattern from her, he is surprise when he know that his mother talk to Keiko in her dream, so the kimono is both from his mother on his first life and from Keiko. He can't get a chance to wear them though, but he wrapped it nicely to prevent any dust to get into it and keep it safe in his closet.

He find it strange that the Rogue still not come and attack them, he is suspect that they will come with some trick next time.

"Hell no." Phantom said sternly when Yoh ask to let him go to a night carnival alone, "You are targeted by many people, there's no way I, as your Phantom who is here to protect you, will let you to go to such place at night, and alone".

"But, Phantom, I really want to go, it's boring to stay here, and I need some time alone." Yoh pleading with puppy eyes, "I can protect myself, and if I get attacked again, I will send you message right away".

Hao bit his bottom lip, he don't know what to say, it's obvious that he need some time alone, "Let him go, Phantom." Keiko's voice make him turn to her, "You can always teleport to him if something goes wrong, and I want you to help me with something".

"What do you think, Lin?" Hao ask his spirit partner, he already introduce her to everyone, so they won't find it suspiscious if there's a burst of fire when he teleport, since he can't bring another people teleport in his ghostly way.

_'Let him have his time.'_ Lin croaked, _'You can know right away if something happens after all, you can teleport too, so there's nothing wrong with letting Yoh go'_.

Hao sigh and nod, "Okay, you can go, but don't come home too late." He said sternly, "Or I won't let you leave anymore, until all this problems are solved".

Yoh grins widely and run out of the house, "You are acting like his father." Lyserg commented after Yoh's gone.

"I'm basically his guardian, so it's indeed like I'm his father, not to mention I'm his Phantom, a person who will protect him no matter what, so I have the right to decide something regarding his safety." Hao said in annoyance.

Keiko chuckled, "You are to young to be his father." She commented teasingly.

"I can'y get one thing." Horo Horo said as he come into the room, "Why are you always said that you are Yoh's Phantom? Phantom is your nickname, right?".

Hao raisen an eyebrow, "Phantom in my nickname, but what I mean by said that is I'm his shadow who will protect him with all the risk, whenever and wherever, since a shadow is always with the one who make them. I am Yoh's Phantom mean I'm his shadow person, since I exist is because of Yoh." Hao explained calmly and matter-of-factly, "That's aside, have you finish your training?".

"Uh, I twist my ankle, so I take a rest." He said nervously.

Hao eyed his leg, indeed, his leg is in strange position. "Faust!" He called out, he is already accepted as their coach, so he can order them easily. He is chosen as the coach because they all feel the different from before, and his training is indeed more effective than Anna's.

Faust come not long after he called, he is covered in sweat, "What is it, Phantom?" he ask with a smile.

"Take the Chou Senji Ryakketsu here, I will teach you how to heal a twisted ankle using furyoku." Hao ordered.

Mikihisa come into the room suddenly, already have Chou Senji Ryakketsu in his hand, "Oh, how do you know about this? I just want to tell you about this book." He asks in surprise.

"I said, my clients give me all the information about Yoh, since I'm here to protect him." He said and take the book from his hand, "Why are you here though, aren't you the same with that old man? Want to kill Yoh just because of his twin is an evil person." He look straight to Mikihisa, "Just so you know, as long I'm here and alive, I would never let anything happen to Yoh, I was requested to protect Yoh forever".

"And who is it that request you to?" Yohmei growled his question.

Hao look at Yohmei with bored eyes, "I said so many times, my clients identity is a secret." He said coldly, "And even if it's not, I still won't tell someone like you, who can't even believe in your own grandson and want to kill him after he just save all of you from death".

He look at Mikihisa, "Same goes for you, until you ask for Yoh's forgiveness, since I know you only following Yohmei's words." Then he push the two person out of the room with his shikigami, he don't like people who want to hurt Yoh after what he had to do for them. It's true that he himself hurt Yoh pretty badly, but he is already ask for his forgiveness and atone for his mistake by protecting Yoh, even if his life is the cost.

He taught Faust for about half a hour, then Faust healed Horo Horo's twisted ankle, he told them to back to their training. He turned to Lyserg, "Have you found where that Rogue organization is?" he asks seriously.

Lyserg sigh and shook his head, "It seems like they have something that make dowsing impossible to do, even with you trained me, I still unable to grasp their location." He said in resign tone.

"That's enough for today, take some rest and continue tomorrow." Hao advice with command.

Lyserg nod weakly and walk to his room slowly, it's obvious that he is too tired for dowsing all the time without stop.

Hao turned to Keiko, "What is it that you want my help for, Keiko-san?" he ask in Phantom way of talking, always polite to her.

Keiko smile and gesture for him to follow her, he following her in silent to a small room outside the main building.

"Here." Keiko said as he open the door and walk over to a large box, "I need help with tidying up this box, I remember I found some old magic book inside, and an old flute".

Hao blink, "Um, you mean. . ." he start and unable to put his thought to words.

"I want to give them to you, and I remember I put my cooking book inside too." Keiko explain, "I will give those two to you if you help me get my cooking book and tidy up the stuff inside".

Hao blinks again and nod, start working immediately, "I figure that you also want to have some time alone with me, mother?" he asked softly, "Since if it's only this, Ryu can help better than I".

Keiko smile warmly, "Yup, you got me." she said happily and start working too.

They both enjoying the comfortable silent that accompany them when they are working, after a few hours of working, the box is cleared and the stuff inside is organized nicely on the cupboard in the room.

"Finally." Hao exhales deeply, "I wondered how all the stuff can get inside, there so many things while the box is small".

"Don't underestimate a mother way of tidying up, I can put more in the box if there were more in the past." Keiko said proudly, "And, here, the old magic book and old flute." Keiko handed Hao the items.

Hao look at the old brown flute, "Wow, this is very well made and about 200 years old already." he commented and try the flute, the sound is beautiful and it make him calm.

"It's a hobby of my grandfather, I would like to hear you play it someday." Keiko pat Hao's head with affection, "I hear from my grandfather that the book is even older and a real deal".

Hao lift the book and look inside, "It's a book to controlling elements, getting information from nonliving things, and many more." he commented, "I guess I can learn and use them, beside the controlling elements." Hao look up to Keiko, "Thank you".

Keiko smile and pat Hao's head again, but Hao flinched, "Phantom?" she ask with a frown, "What's wrong?".

Hao handed the book back to Keiko, "Can you bring this to my room, Keiko-san?" he ask as he walk out of the room, "Yoh is attacked by that Rogue group." he got a panic wave, what he heard from Yoh is the attacker is stronger than before.

Hao look around, "Oh, crap. I forget that Lin is going somewhere else." he look at Keiko, "Please tell her if she is back that I go for a bit, it's only around here".

"You are not bringing any spirit?" Keiko ask in surprise, but Hao already vanish like a ghost.

* * *

"Yoh!" Phantom appear not too far from Yoh, he gasp when he see that Yoh is get caught by the enemy.

Hao run to Yoh to help him, he kick the woman away from Yoh. "Phantom, thanks." Yoh said in relief but then yelped when Hao pull him into a run. Hao can't teleport using fire since he will be exposed, and not without fire too, the situation is too dangerous, all he can do now only run.

"You brat." the woman growl, "Tsk, I won't care about rule anymore, you are mine!" she jump to their way, "Don't worry boy, I won't hurt so that much".

The woman jump again, knowing Hao can't defend against her right now, he push Yoh away to prevent him caught in the attack too.

"Phantom!" he can here Yoh word when the enemy lock his movement.

"Don't mind me, run!" Hao ordered, Yoh is run, but he run to Hao, "Stupid! Run back to the house!".

Yoh stop in his track, "Uh, okay." he answered hesitantly and run away, he doesn't bring any weapon at the moment.

"What a boy, protecting him to the point of sacrificing yourself." She said mockingly to the glare Hao shot her.

"What do you want?" he ask coldly and gasp when the woman move and bite his neck, for a moment there, Hao can't grasp what is happening.

_What the . . . Vampires? The Rogue is an organization of vampires?_ He thought when he can get what is happening. He feels so drained and weak, he is wondering if this will be the day he will really die, until he is saved by someone.

The woman shrieks when she is stab by a large bone white sword from her side, Hao fall to the ground in the process. He is glad that Yoh's already gone, his scarf is not covering his face now.

"Hao-sama, we are here to help." a man voice entered his mind before his consciousness fell into darkness.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I'm very excited to continue the story XD

Lin : Just continue then.

Froim : Please your review -^o^-

* * *

Next Chapter : "Shaman Fight start again?"


	11. 11 Shaman Fight Start Again, More Proble

Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Shaman Fight Start Again, More Problem**

* * *

Yoh arrives at the house, "Yoh!" his friends, Anna and his mother already waiting for him.

"Yoh, are you alright?" Keiko ask when she hug Yoh tightly, "Phantom said that you are attacked".

"I'm alright, Phantom saved me." he said reassuringly, "But he get caught before, I'm worried".

"He isn't back with you?" Luchist ask in surprise.

"No, he told me to run, since I know he is stronger than me, I complied." Yoh said in low spirit.

"But he is not have his guardian spirit!" Keiko gasps in horror.

Yoh look to his mother, "What?" he can only ask that, he is shock by the news, Phantom come to help with but not bring his spirit partner with him?

"Lin is gone to somewhere else." Keiko said with worry, "What if something happen?".

Just then, a sound from the bushes make them look over at once. "He is here." a man with cloak and hat come into view, along with a small figure and a big fat guy with bald head.

"Peyote!" Luchist calls him in relief, "How is he?".

Peyote shook his head, he look at the boy in his hand, the boy's face is covered by a scarf, "I don't know, he is too weak and pale like dead." he said worriedly.

"Get him into his room, Luchist, get his mask on and remove the scarf. Faust, check his condition and the rest you stay guard." Keiko surprisingly give the command, "Yoh, prepare some clothes for him, and help guard, we don't know if we will get attacked".

Yoh nod in surprise, Keiko nod and guide Luchist to Phantom's room. Yoh bring his clothes to Phantom's room and stay guard with the rest.

"How is he?" Keiko ask Faust when he finished checking Phantom's condition.

"He is exhausted and lack of blood, but aside from that, he is alright, only need some rest." Faust answered with a smile.

Keiko sigh in relief, "I see, then we have to let him sleep." she said and tell Faust to leave and help the guard, she caught Luchist hand and whispering, "Help him get change and don't let anyone enter his room".

Luchist look at her in surprise, "You know?" he ask in disbelief.

Keiko nod, "I'm his mother too after all, please take care of him, we can't let anyone find this out." she whispered and leave.

* * *

Two days passed but Phantom still not awaken yet, this make Yoh worry if something happen to him. Faust said that he only need rest, but what if there's something wrong? "Faust, are you sure he only need rest?" Yoh asks worrily, not trying to hide his worry at all.

Faust smile and want to answer, but the door to Phantom's room opened, revealing Phantom in his usual working clothes, his mask gone and he has a scarf instead. "I'm alright." Phantom tell Yoh, "Try to believe in doctor's words".

"Phantom!" Yoh exclaimed in joy and relief, "I was afraid if something more happened to you, I'm glad you are alright".

Phantom nod and look around, "Gather everyone, I have something to tell." He said in command, Yoh nod and run around the house in excitement, he tell them that Phantom is awake and have something to tell.

* * *

"So, what is it that you want to tell us?" Ren ask with an eyebrow raised.

Hao sigh and look at all of them, "When I attacked before, I found out the reason why the Rogue are difficult to fight." Hao said calmly and inhale deeply, "They are not human at all, they are vampires".

Anna's eyes twitched, "Don't play with us, Phantom. It's good enough that we don't force you to reveal your identity, but we won't accept any nonsense like that." She said coldly.

"I'm not playing." Hao wear his mask and remove his scarf, he can't talk if he not wear his scarf, so he only pointed at the spot he got bitten before.

Keiko look confused by the action and move closer, she look carefully at what is it that Hao pointed, she gasp when she look two small spot on his neck, "You got bitten?" she ask in disbelief, "Does that means that you are a vampire too now?".

Hao wear his scarf again and remove his mask, "Yes, the woman bite me, but I don't know if I become a vampire too, I don't feel any different at all." Hao answered still with calm voice, "If the rumor is right, then vampire is more stronger than human or Shaman, we have to get ready to fight anytime and can't hesitate to kill, since vampire is not human".

"Are you alright?" Yoh ask in concern.

Hao blinks, he forget that Yoh is the type that worrying about other people first than himself, "I'm alright, don't worry about me, you are the one that Rogue targeted, so please worry about yourself first." Hao stand up to rub Yoh's hair, "If you worry about other people first, then you will die young".

Yoh pout, "But I can't just stay still and do nothing when someone is in danger." he complains with childish expression.

"I know, that's why I agree to protect you." Hao said teasingly but truthfully.

Yoh pout become a smile, "Thank you." He said in friendly way, "But, are you sure you are alright? What if you become a vampire too?".

"If I become a vampire, just kill me then." He said casually and walk away before Yoh can protest, Hao walk to his room, no, Phantom's room, and take out his novel, "What an ironic, I bought this before because of a whim, and here I am just become a victim of a vampire".

_'The world is small, Phantom.'_ Lin said maturely, _'But are you sure you are alright?'_.

"I am." Hao said confidently, "Just a bit anemia, I will be better the more I rest." Hao look behind when his door opened, "Hello, Keiko-san".

Keiko close the door behind her and glare at Hao, "What is it that you mean by kill you if you become a vampire?" Keiko demand angrily.

"A vampire is dangerous, I don't want to hurt anyone else if I turn into a vampire, and the only way to prevent it is to kill me." Hao answered calmly.

Kaiko shook her head vigorously, "No, if you become a vampire, then I will make sure you won't hurt anyone, so please don say something like that again." Keiko said in pleading way.

"That's right, Phantom." Yoh said as he entered Phantom's room, "I will definitely make sure of it, who is it that said that all vampires is dangerous, why not become a not dangerous one?".

"Only **_if_** I become one, I don't feel any different, so it's alright." Hao said reassuringly.

Just when Yoh open his mouth to protest, a beeping sound can be heard from both inside and outside the room, "What?" Yoh said and look at his Oracle Bell.

"We got a message, all of us." Hao said and look at his Oracle Bell to see the message, he got two message, one is for Phantom and one is for Hao Asakura, he press the button to open the message.

To all participants of Shaman Fight,

We receive words from Great Spirit, all Shaman who pass the first round can come again to the Patch Village to start over the second round, the time limit to come is a month since all of you already know where the Patch Village is.

The Chief of the Patch

Goldva

"Shaman Fight start again?" Yoh ask to no one, the same question echoed by every Shaman in the house.

"Seems like that." Hao answered casually, he is not that surprised by the news, seeing how Silva want him to accept the Oracle Bell, it's mean that he already have a hunch that this will happen, he is a Patch Official after all, "More trouble." He mumble with a grimace on his face.

"Huh? Why?" Keiko ask in confusion, "Isn't it good that Shaman Fight start again?".

"First, we will definitely come face to face with X-Laws in Patch Village. Second, Yoh is still targeted by those vampires." Hao said with resign tone, _not to mention I will fight two times, as Hao Asakura and as Phantom_, he thought with a grimace again, "And third-"

"Third will be we have to face Hao again." Yohmei said derisively, "There will be more Shamans who got killed".

"Wrong." Yoh retort calmly, "We don't have to mind ourselves with Hao's matter anymore, he won't kill anyone".

Hao nod, of course he won't kill anyone anymore, "The third is that I will have difficulty with protecting Yoh at the same time with fighting in the Tournament myself." He finish his line.

Hao don't know what to do, he already said to Yoh that Hao will never appear again, that Hao would stay dead or his where about is unknown. _Maybe Silva would know what to do_, that's when he notice, he already make Silva as an important part of his life, as his big brother who he can ask for advises. _What a strange turn of even_, Hao thought to himself, _I am older than him and his ancestor, but here I am, acting like I'm younger and depend on him very much_.

Hao would laugh if only he is not being watch by every Shaman in the room, "What is it?" he ask nervously.

"You still have one more message, Phantom." Keiko remind him.

Hao blink and look at his Oracle Bell, the one he read before is the one for Hao, he is not reading the one for Phantom yet. Hao sigh and open the message for Phantom, he thought that the message will be the same, but to his surprise, it's different from the one for Hao Asakura.

To Phantom,

Goldva found out about your existence, he want to meet to see if you are qualified to enter the second round the Shaman Fight, I have tricked him for a bit and saying that I accidentally meet you in a cliff around the Village, not entirely a lie since I really found you there.

Aside from that, I have to talk to you for a bit, please come to the Patch Village from the entrance and doing the test quickly, after that, we go to the house where I places you before.

Silva.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Your review ^o^

* * *

Next Chapter : "It's nice to meet you again, Matamune."


	12. 12 Meet Again, Old Friend

Chapter 12

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Meet Again, Old Friend**

* * *

_Yup, more problem_, Hao thought with a sigh and look up to Yoh, "I have to meet up with one of my client, can you promise not to do anything dangerous while I'm gone?" he asks seriously.

Yoh nod, "Of course." He said with his usual carefree smile, "You be careful too, Phantom".

Hao nod and start to teleport in ghostly way, but then an arm caught his scarf, "Wait!" a small girl voice rang. Hao think he know the owner of the voice, but his attention is lock by the sharp pain he get in his heart, he gasp and snatch his scarf before fully teleport to the Patch Village entrance. He sigh in relief, _that really is a close one_, he thought when he teleported back to his room.

He look at the small fugure that start crying, "Can you not do something like that again, Opacho?" he ask with a harsh breathing, he walk slowly to the wall and lean against it, "You nearly killed me".

"What?!" Yoh, Keiko, Luchist, and Opacho shout in shock together.

"What, what does that mean?" Opacho asks with tears in her eyes.

Hao sigh and lift his hand in gesture that tell her to wait, he stay silent to calm himself for about five minute before walk over and wipe the tears on Opacho's face. "When I'm in the middle of teleporting in that way, you can't touch me or something that attach to me. The only one that can touch me is my guardian spirit, Lin, I can't bring along anyone when I teleport in that manner. If you touch me when I teleport in that manner, you will failed the teleportation and that would killed me." Hao explained carefully, "So don't do it again, okay?".

Opacho nod with horror in her eyes, "Wait here, Phantom." Yoh grab his shoulder and make him face Yoh, "Why the hell you never tell anyone about it? And why is it that if the teleportation failed then you will die?".

Hao forget about the others, he only remember there's only Opacho in the room. Hao gulped, "It's because, when I teleport in that manner, I'm teleporting myself bit by bit, so when there's disturbance, it will like my body is torn apart, I will die if the teleportation failed." He explain calmly even if he know that he would get scold after that, he know that it's true, since he heard so many gasp of horror and shock.

"Idiot!" Yoh yelled, "You told me to not doing anything dangerous and you doing dangerous thing yourself!" Yoh grip both of his shoulder harder, "Never teleport in that way again then, I don't accept no as an answer, understand?".

Hao nod his head vigorously, now he understand why so many people scared of him if he got angry, Yoh is very scary when he is angry, that would mean that when he is angry in the past, it would make him like a real Demon then, "Understood." He said nervously.

Hao sigh in relief when Yoh release his grip, he look at Opacho, "So, what is it that you want to say to me?" Hao ask, back to the real matter.

"Uh, Opacho just want to ask why is it that your furyoku is-" Hao covered her mouth to cut her off.

"Sorry." He said apologetically, "Luchist will tell you about it, I have to go now".

Hao then teleport in ghostly way again, ignoring Yoh's growl of anger.

Hao arrives at the entrance of Patch Village again, he walk inside to the 10 Patch Officials, "I'm Phantom, I came here to fill the call of the Patch." He report with a bow to them.

Goldva took a step forward, "I hear from Silva that you get an Oracle Bell from him because you can land a blow to him." He said calmly, "We will have you to win against these two Shamans who chose to stay here from the time the time Shaman Fight got cancelled, if you can win, then you will get the qualification to enter the second round of Shaman Fight".

Hao nod and look at the Shamans, he nod at them to let them know that it's okay to start. He take out his wooden sword and form his Oversoul which, by the way, called Dark Angel by Yoh. He wrap his sword with fire and get into fighting stance, "Anytime you want." He said calmly.

The two Shaman attack him, the first one lost in matter of second while the other one is have big Oversoul but weak like a bubble, Hao win easily in an instant.

Goldva nod his head, "Silva will be your caretaker while you are here, since you both already meet each other and Silva was the one who test you the first time." Goldva said and leave the two alone.

Silva nod and walk ahead of him, he followed silently to the house he is places into, "Silva, how did he know about Phantom existence?" Hao ask right away, "Does that get you in trouble?".

"Well, Goldva overheard my talking to Kalim when I told Kalim that you get injured two days ago, he ask me 'who is this Phantom you are talking about?', I can't lie to him, so I only twist the truth for a bit. I said that you are a Shaman whom I met when flying around the cliff to see if Hao is still around, I never say that Phantom is Hao, and I never say that you are protecting Yoh is because of my request, even if only half of it. So no, I don't get in trouble for it." Silva said with a grin.

Hao sigh, "That's good." He said in relief, "Oh, Silva, I need to ask for your advise here, what I should do regarding Shaman Fight? Should I as Hao Asakura forfeited from Shaman Fight?" Hao really at dead end on his head.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Silva said seriously, "I want you as Hao Asakura to fight in Shaman Fight and you as Phantom forfeit after the fight start in excuse that you didn't have a team member".

Hao's eyes widened, "But Silva, then Yoh will have to get involved with me again, it's will be more dangerous for Yoh, not to mention that the Rogue is a bunch of vampires, I don't know if I can protect him." Hao protest weakly.

Silva sigh, "Yoh will be happy if he know that Hao is agree to be his brother, and beside, You can protect Yoh more easily if you only fight once as Hao Asakura, not to mention Yoh will be able to focus in fight if he know that Hao is there for him." He explained, "Believe me, even you will be enjoy it".

"It's true that I will enjoy it, but I don't want to put Yoh in danger again." Hao sigh, "But since you know better than me about Yoh, I will follow your advise, it would be good if what you said is true, that Yoh will be able to fight more better if I come to his life again".

Silva grin and give him a thumb up, "I'm very sure about it." He said happily, "But you would have to get another spirit for Hao Asakura to fight if you still intend to keep Phantom identity a secret, and because Spirit of Fire is taken back by Great Spirit after you lost to Yoh that time".

Hao nod, he understand about it, then he think about the problem, Spirit of Fire or any too strong spirit would be troublesome, but the only spirit he ever have before is only Ohachiyo and. . . "I got it." Hao said with big grin, "I already found one, I just hope that he would want to help me after what I had done in the past." Hao saddened when he remember what he had done in the past, all the life he took, all the pain he caused, and all the chaos he make.

Silva smile to him, "Don't worry, if he know that you already change, then he will help you for sure." Silva assures him.

Hao smile at that, "You are very alike with Yoh, you know. Now that I think about it, Lin is have similar personality with Yoh too." Lin come out at that.

_'That's not my fault, I can't choose how I would act on impulse, right?'_ Lin croaked and unfurl her wings.

"You are right. " Hao grin to Lin, "Now, I need some space and some hard work." Hao said them in the way of singing.

Hao draw a pentagram on the floor, he began to goes into trance-like state and summon the spirit. After some time, a yellow cat spirit with black strip all over it's body appear in the center of the pentagram, the cat has two tails and wear a kimono.

The cat look at him with confused expression, "Uh, may I ask who you are, boy?" He asks with calm but confused voice.

"Oh, that's right, you won't recognize me this way." Hao said and remove his scarf, "Now, do you remember me?".

The cat cocked his head for a moment with perplexed expression before his eyes widened, "Hao-sama? I nearly don't recognize you with your hair that short." He said in surprise.

Hao grin, "Yes, I cut my hair some time ago." He said cheerfully, glad that the cat not flee from him at first sight.

"It's nice to meet you after all this time, I mean, the real you." The cat said with a happy cat expression, "Welcome back, Hao-sama".

"It's nice to meet you again, Matamune." Hao nod and tell Matamune the reason he is called.

"I see, so you are doing some troublesome activity again, still attract problem to yourself as usual." The cat commented, "I would glad to help you, Hao-sama. Since I can't help you in the past, I'm regretting my action to leave you that time. If only I stay with you, maybe you won't get consumed by your anger and hatred like that".

Hao shake his head, "No, it's not your fault at all, it's entirely my fault for being to stubborn and pessimist." Hao said gently, then he walk and take all his old clothes, "I will meet with Yoh now, seeing how the sun is high here, in Japan must be night time now".

Hao offers his hand to Matamune, "Let's go." He said softly, as Matamune smile and accept his hand, Silva yanked him back, dragging him to a mirror.

"First, wash your face, and next, you forget your wig." Silva pinch his cheek, not too hard though.

Hao laugh with a sweat drop, "Yes".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please your review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : _"I've been watching over you since you won against your brother"_


	13. 13 Fuyu no Mai

Chapter 13

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Fuyu no Mai**

* * *

Yoh and Keiko is walking in the backyard, they are in bad mood because when Phantom is gone, Yohmei start again his speech about why Hao should be killed, and Mikihisa is agree too, even if he is starting to trust Phantom.

"Okaa-san, why is it that Jii-chan always like that? He should see just how change Hao is first." Yoh complain with a pout.

"Mikihisa is the same, he should trust you and your friends, Lyserg is one of Hao's victim in the past, but he is willing to give Hao a second chance, it's 6 against 1, he should choose the 6." Keiko add.

"Okaa-san, if that's your theory, then it's a few against the whole world, Hao is still viewed as a dangerous person after all." Yoh commented with a pout, "But if it's a vote in the family then yes, Otou-san should believe us".

"You are right." Keiko nod, "The next time they got like that again, I will give them Anna's style legendary left hand slap again".

Yoh sigh and look up to the night sky, "I miss Onii-chan." He said sadly.

As if on cue, a burst of fire appear in front of him, then a certain figure with the same face as him but with longer hair appear from the fire.

"Hao-niichan!" Yoh exclaimed happily and run to his brother, Yoh hug him tightly as soon as he get to him, "You come".

"Yes, I have to change my mind." Hao said sheepishly while rubbing Yoh's hair, "Since the Shaman Fight start again, I will re-enter the fight, but I won't do anything bad anymore".

Keiko walk over and hug Hao too, "Does that mean you will stay here with us?" she ask warmly.

Hao pull off the hug, "No, it's dangerous for you, I will meet with you secretly, but not openly, I don't want to bring more trouble than I already is." Hao said calmly.

Yoh and Keiko sigh in defeat, Hao is just as stubborn as Yohmei, "Alright, we understand." They said in unison.

Hao smiling a gentle smile, "I have someone to introduce you." He said and then a mew can be heard, a yellow cat with black strip with two tails walk from behing Hao.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Matamune." The cat talk to them, Yoh's eyes wide until he look like the cat.

"Woah, the cat can talk like Konchi and Chonchi (Tamao's spirit partners)." Yoh commented.

Hao chuckles, "Oh, Yoh, please don't compare him with those lowly spirit. Matamune is 1.000 years old cat who studied many things from me, he is smart and quick wits, not to mention strong too." Hao said proudly, "So, of course he can talk".

Matamune bow his head, "Nice to meet you, Yoh-sama, Keiko-sama." He said politely, "Hao-sama already told me everything, thank you for helping him than killing him",

Yoh grin and nod, then he turn to his mother, "Can I have a private talk with Hao?" he asks happily, his mood become good in second he meet his brother. Keiko nod and walk away, Matamune also leave the two alone.

"This mean that the promise is invalid now, isn't it?" Yoh asks hopefully.

Hao nod, "Yes, the promise is invalid now since the one you promise to is the one who cancel it." Hao said calmly, "We will meet at Patch Village again, and I will also help with your problem as best as I can".

Yoh grinning happily, "Thank you, Onii-chan." Yoh said cheerfully, he is back to his usual self after a long time, he is finally able to relax. He always stress out thinking about Hao, "Say, how about we watch the stars together?".

Hao bushed a bit and nod with a wide grin, "I would love to." He said cheerfully.

* * *

"You look awfully happy today, Yoh." Ren commented when Yoh walk out of the house, they are getting ready to go with Ren's family jet plane, "Not to mention Phantom is not back here at all, aren't you usually worried?".

"Nope." Yoh said cheerfully with a happy face, "Phantom text me that he is already in Patch Village, he said that he is taking test to be able to enter the second round, since he is only recently got his Oracle Bell." Yoh walk in to the plane and take a seat right away, not long after that, he fell asleep.

Ren only shook his head, but he is smirking at the sight of Yoh's peacefull sleeping face.

* * *

_Yoh walk alone in the middle of an empty street, he is very confused, since he is sure that he is on a trip to Patch Village._

_Yoh look around to see where he is, "Hello, boy." A female voice ring from behind him, Yoh turned to see who is it that called him._

_Yoh see a girl around his age, 15 years old girl but her hair is as white as snow, and her skin is also pale like dead, but her eyes is red like rose. She is sit on top of a wall while holding a white umbrella too, she is wearing a snow pattern kimono, and her pink lips curl up to a smile. "I finally get through your mind lock, your mind finally at ease huh?" she said with a voice that bring cold feeling to your skin, but beautiful to be heard._

_"What do you mean, you sound like you know about me, but who are you?" Yoh asks with a carefree smile, "And how do you know that my mind is at ease now?" Yoh jump to the wall and stand before her, "And by saying get through my mind lock, you are having ability to enter someone's dream?"._

_"You really are quick wits when your mind is calm, right?" the girl ask with a smile, revealing a two sharp canines, this make Yoh lost his balance and will fall from the wall if her hand not catch him. The girl lift him easily and make him sit beside her._

_"Don't worry, Yoh." She said in friendly way and a warm smile, contrast with her cold hand, which still hold Yoh's hand gently, "I won't hurt you"._

_"But, you are a vampire, right? I'm attacked by a bunch of vampires lately." Yoh said uneasily, "Someone that called Phantom protect me and he was got bitten by a vampire because of it, I'm worrying if he will turned into a vampire too"._

_The girl smile at him again, "Don't worry, child, Phantom won't turn into a vampire since he only got bitten and didn't accidentally drink some of the vampire's blood." Yoh feels a wave of relief wash over him, he don't want anyone is hurt because of him, let alone turn into a vampire, "I've been watching over you since you won against your brother"._

_"Who are you then?" Yoh asks carefully, "Why are you watching me?"._

_The girl's smile turn into a grin, "I'm Fuyu no Mai, you can call me Mai since Fuyu is the name of my clan, I'm the head of vampire council who work together to organizing our people." She said cheerfully, "I'm able to enter dreams world like you guessed, but I'm not entering your dream, I call you to my realm of dream"._

_Yoh blink, "Then why are those vampire attacking me if you are there to control them?" Yoh asks with a frown._

_Mai smile sadly, "They are Rogue, an organization who fight us, all other vampires are choosing to life in peace out of human reach, we don't have to drink human blood since ages ago. But Rogue are different, they don't agree to us and drink human blood to make them stronger." Mai sigh and look sadly at Yoh, "I can't fight them myself, I'm the head so I have many other reponsibilities, I can't just go myself and eliminated them, and my people is not strong enough to face them"._

_Mai then look at Yoh straight at the eyes, "I called you here is for-" her words is cut off and Yoh feels like he is thrown out from dream world by some outside force._

* * *

Yoh open his eyes and, he don't know how he know, he just know that he was force to awake by some strange power that not human's.

Yoh sigh heavily, he have a feeling that he can trust Mai, and Mai seems to have some information for him, but since he is fighting with supernatural creature, he figures that one of Rogue organization's member is have some power to cut off dream, like how Mai can enter dreams world.

Yoh look outside the plane's window, to the vast night sky, he have to talk about this to Phantom and Hao.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Do you think I will let you pass through here, Asakura Yoh?"


	14. 14 A Twin Indeed

Chapter 14

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Twin Indeed**

* * *

The plane land on the airport, they fly with zeruel and land on Mesa Veldede, they can only walk now. Yoh walk calmly ahead of everyone, he is well aware that everyone think of him as a leader, so he can't act like a child and make his decision wisely.

"You look a lot more calmer and relax now, Yoh-kun." Lyserg commented as they walk around the town of Mesa Veldede, "What is it that make you calm?".

Yoh look at Lyserg and smile, "It's a secret." Yoh said cheerfully and look at the sky, "I can only tell you that I finally get something that make me calm and not stress out again".

He look at Lyserg and smile a lazy smile, "Let's go." He said and walk faster, eager to meet his friends there, Silva and Kalim.

As Yoh and the rest walk through the forbidden area, the X-Laws get on their way, "Stop right there, evil one!" a blonde with a glassess shout.

"Who is evil one? Me? Or you?" Yoh ask calmly and continue walking, "Have you think what you have done all this time?".

"We are doing what we have to do for justice." the blonde said with a mocking tone, "You will end here, Asakura Yoh".

Yoh smile at that, "I don't think so, since the only one that can fight me now only Hao and Phantom." Yoh answers calmly and move the guy's gun aside, "Please don't force me to fight you, Marco".

"Do you think I will let you pass, Asakura Yoh?" Marco growl and snap his finger, "Attack!" all at once, the X-Laws shot their gun at Yoh.

* * *

"Yoh attacked by X-Laws." Silva said ah he enter the house Hao is staying, or Phantom is staying.

"I know." Hao said calmly as he looking at the window with a confident smile, he remove his scarf from his neck, "I can feel X-Laws furyoku clashed with Yoh".

"Say, Phantom, do you think it's alright no go to Yoh's place and protect him?" Silva ask as Hao remove his working clothes and wear Asakura Hao's attire, "Why are you wearing those? Are you going to protect Yoh as Hao?".

"Nope." Hao said calmly, "Yoh can handle X-Laws by himself now, since he said that he is relaxing because I won't disappear from his life anymore, such a cute brother I have." Hao chuckles and wear his wig, "I have something to do as Hao".

He said and walk out of the house, his earrings glimmer for a bit from the sunset, he has a confident eyes and a smirk on his face.

* * *

Yoh jump back to evade their attack, "Yoh!" Ren yelled as he and the other get their Oversoul ready.

"Don't worry, guys." Yoh said calmly, "I'm not that weak stress out Yoh anymore, I can protect myself".

Yoh look at Marco and stare seriously, "Well, it's not good for me to always trouble Phantom by letting him fight while I do nothing." Yoh lift his hand and Harusame, "Amidamaru, hitodama mode." Amidamaru appear and become a spirit ball, "Hyoui Gattai in Harusame".

Yoh form a small Oversoul and evade another attack from Marco's angel, Michael, he jump and with an ease swing he cut through Michael. But the fight didn't end at that, Marco's furyoku increased from last time after all, so Yoh has to evade his attack right away, not to mention the other angels attack him too.

Yoh get caught by the attack once but that's already normal for him to get caught by an attack once or twice in close range combat style like him. Yoh actually enjoy this fight, he has not fight with clear mind all this time, he even lost in a spar and got slapped by Anna as punishment.

_But not again_, he thought when he jump and cut Michael in half and move to attack the others angel, "Wow, Phantom's hell training is really have some fruit." Yoh said happily when he win against the X-Laws alone.

"Yo, you sure are so strong, Yoh-kun." Faust said with a sweat drop.

"Very different from this past months." Anna commented, then smirk, "You really are strong when you stay calm, huh".

* * *

A certain woman with long grey and straight hair and her group arrive just outside of Mesa Veldede, she look up, her eyes widened, "Oh, hello there." She said in surprise, "I never expected that you will welcome me alone here, Hao Asakura".

There's a murmur answering her words, they make their Oversoul right away and attack Hao who stand on a high building of Mesa Veldede. Hao smile at the woman, then in a flash, a few people of her group jump to the front of him.

"What do you want with Sati-sama?!" ask one of them but while attacking.

Hao smile again and make his way to Sati leisurely while evading their attack, "Hello there, Sati, is it?" Hao asks calmly, there's no malice in his voice.

Sati look at him calmly and nod, "Can I ask why are you here? I hear news that you are dead because your twin attack, I wasn't able to attend the tournament before." She said with utmost calmness.

"No, I'm not dead, nearly though." Hao answers calmly, "You are Gandhara, right?".

Sati nod again, her face turn serious, "I hear much about you, so if you are here to ask if I want to join you, you can back off." She said sternly.

Hao blink, "Join me in what? He ask looking confused, "I just want to ask you since I hear you are expert in tracking vampires, so I come here to ask if it's really true".

Sati blinked, she stare at Hao for a long moment, causing Hao to stare back and confused even more, "Huh?" was the only response he get.

* * *

"Yoh." Ren come to Yoh's front, "Why didn't you use Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi?" he look at Yoh sharply.

Yoh look at Ren blankly, then he feel his pocket that tied to his pants, he blinked, "Oops." He said and look at his empty pocket, "Seems like I forget to bring it along".

Ren's tongari become longer in anger, "What do you say?!" he yelled.

* * *

"What?" Hao blinks at the response he got.

"Hao-sama." Matamune tug his cloak, Hao look down to his cat spirit, Matamune look at him with sharp eyes, "**_Hao_**-sama".

Understanding down to Hao's eyes, he cough once and look at Sati with expressionless face, "I come here only to ask if the news is true, Sati from Gandhara." Hao said calmly, he forget that he is not Phantom, his Hao Asakura image is a cold heartless murderer after all, of course Sati would get shock if she saw him looked perplexed.

Matamune disappear again after that, Hao look at Sati and raise an eyebrow, "So, is that true?".

Sati's shock face turn back to serious, "And what if it's true?" she asks calmly.

Hao smirk, "Then I would like you to track down this vampire organization called Rogue, can you?" he asks arrogantly.

Then there's a small rock hit his head, "Ow!" Hao yelped.

* * *

"Ow!" Yoh yelped when Ren hit his head, he look at Ren confusedly and look a bit irritated too.

* * *

Hao turned to see the one who throw the rock to him, he look irritated at Silva, who still have one more stone in his hand.

* * *

Even with far distance, Yoh and Hao asks at the same time with the same expression, "What was that for?!".

* * *

"That's for forgetting something so important, you moron." Ren said with a huff.

Yoh pout, "It's not my fault." Yoh protests, "Who is it that want me to hurry up in the first place?" his expression look so childish.

Anna sigh, "Well, we don't have a choice then, we will ask Phantom to take it later. Now, just continue the walk." Anna said with commanding tone.

* * *

"That's for forgetting your manner, you stupid." Silva scold him in similar words like Ren to Yoh.

"Shut up." Hao said with a pout, "I try to look cool and here you are, making me look so childish".

"That's because you are childish." Silva said as he fly with Silver Wing to Hao's place, "She is Gandhara, not X-Laws, stop the act and ask nicely." Silva pinch both of Hao's cheek, "What a childish ancestor I have here?".

"Stop it, Silva!" Hao get himself off of Silva, "Don't treat me like a baby!" he said that but his face is stil with a pout.

"Umm." Sati raise her hand to interfere, "Can I ask why is it the infamous Hao Asakura didn't seems as bad as the rumor says?" she ask with a sweat drop.

Hao clear his throat, "I correct myself, Sati, can you help me and track down the vampire organization called Rogue?" Hao ask with serious face but blush slightly.

Sati blinks again, then turn serious too, "Why do you want to track those bunch?" she asks, "You want to ask them to help you?".

Hao scowling, "I will eliminate them for attacking Yoh." He said angrily, earning a smack from Silva again, "What was that for again?".

"Didn't you promise Yoh not to kill anyone anymore?" Silva ask coldly.

"Vampires no human, and they also a killer, what's wrong then?" Hao asks with a huff, "If I kill them, then they can't attack Yoh or any human anymore, right? What's wrong in that?".

Silva look at Hao seriously, "Weren't you the same?" he ask sternly, "In the past, you like them too, what if this group only being led by one that is so strong until they didn't have a choice but to follow? Like your followers in the past?".

Hao flinch and look down, "You are. . . right." he said softly, "I'm the same, then I have to disappear too." Hao become gloomy again.

Silva flinch, "Wait there, I said before that you can change." Silva said in panic, "Hao, you-" Hao raised his hand to make him stop.

"Sorry." He said gloomy and turn, "I will change, my time to play around is ended, Phantom have to meet up with Yoh".

Silva caught his hand and punch him on the face, "Don't run from your problem." He growled at the shocked expression Hao gave him, "If you want to be Yoh's big brother, then face your problem without running and get over that depression".

Hao look at Silva for a long time, he blink a few time and slap himself, "You are right." Hao said with a smile, "If I want to be Yoh's big brother, then I can't be this weak and run away from my past. Yoh is in need of protection after all".

Silva smile and sigh, "Then let's talk and explain everything to them." Silva pointed at the petrified Gandhara, they turn into white stone since the time Hao become gloomy.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "I will take your soul for our Master, Asakura Yoh".


	15. 15 A Sudden Turn of Event

Chapter 15

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Sudden Turn of Event**

* * *

Hao look straight to Sati while he explain everything from the start, he told her about how Yoh attacked, how he disguise as Phantom to protect him without attracting anymore trouble to Yoh, and how Yoh's attacker turn out to be the vampire organization called Rogue.

"So, will you help us in tracking this group, Gandhara?" Hao asks seriously.

Sati smile at Hao, "I don't feel any lie from your words, and I know that Silva is very fond of Yoh, if you still the same Hao from before, I'm sure he won't help you to this point." Sati said with a warm smile, "If that the case, we, Gandhara will help you, Asakura Hao".

Hao sigh in relief, then he make a big grin, "Thank you, Sati." Hao said cheerfully, pretty much like Yoh, he look at his handphone, "Oh, it's the time already." He look to Silva, who is still standing beside him, "Silva, I seriously have to back to Yoh's place not, the time come".

Silva nod, "I have to meet up with Kalim too." He look at Sati, "Please all of you keep this a secret, we don't want more trouble." Silva fly away after Sati nod.

Hao look at Sati once again, "Sati, when I meet you again, that would be as Phantom, I only out as Hao Asakura for fight in arena or meeting Yoh in secret only, but as you know Yoh don't know that Phantom and Hao Asakura is the same person. So, if we meet when there's Yoh or other person, please act as if that's the first time we meet." Hao explains seriously, in his eyes, determination dominated other feelings.

Sati look serious too, "All humanity is in dept of Yoh, we, Gandhara will do our best to help too." Sati said seriously, "We wouldn't do anything to bring trouble for Asakura Yoh, I thought all of kind Shaman is think of the same things, we will keep your secret until this matter solved".

Hao nod and disappear, he teleport back to his house in the Patch Village.

* * *

_"Yoh." Yoh turn to face a white girl, the girl smile, "Finally, there's problem before, I never expected that the Rogue will be able to trace you"._

_"Mai." Yoh look at her seriously, "Please tell me just what is it that happening?"._

_Mai smile sadly, "I can't, you have to help your friends, they are in danger." Mai said with sadness, "After you wake up, go as fast as you can to the south part of Patch Village, your friends is there and need your help"._

Yoh wake up with a gasp, "What's wrong, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asks in worry.

Yoh stood up from the chair of Kalim shop, which he fell asleep while waiting for his friends, he pick up his weapon and run to the south part of the Patch Village.

* * *

Hao finished wearing his work clothes as Phantom when he heard Yoh's shout from his earrings, his eyes widened when he realized that it's a shout of fright. "Matamune, stay here. Lin!" Hao run to the door, "Yoh's attacked!".

Hao tried to teleport but failed, "Crap!" Hao cursed, "The vampire must be doing something to prevent me interfere right away!", Hao don't have a choice but to run now.

* * *

Ren growled, _this has gotten bad_. He look around, they all are surround by Rogue, and they are outmatched by them. He growled again, he don't think that they would meet with Rogue group by accident like that.

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Yoh fallen asleep again." Horo Horo said wkile he poking Yoh._

_"Just leave him be." Ren said calmly, "He need rest after the fight with X-Laws"._

_"Then." Lyserg stand up and wear his green mantle back, "Why don't we walk around to wait for him to awake?"._

_"Good idea." Kalim said, "I will take care of him while he is asleep"._

_Ren nod and walk ahead, they walk to the south place of the Patch Village, then they hear a sound of people being attacked. Thinking that X-Laws is attacking other Shaman, they run to the place._

_"Stop right there!" Ren yelled and attack the attacker, "Wha, you are?"._

_The attacker turn and look at him with red eyes filled with insanity, then one by one, another Rogue member landed in front of him._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Guys!" Yoh yelled when he got sight of his friends, "Are you alright?!" he make his Oversoul and attack them.

"What a nice coincident, to think we would find you here." One of the enemy look at Yoh, Yoh gasp and flinch when he see their eyes. They are red and filled with insanity, Yoh get to his battle stance.

"What do you want?" he ask terrifyingly, their insanity is far beyond what he ever saw in Hao's eyes.

One of them lift his hand and pointed on Yoh, "Kill him." He said calmly, but his eyes still look insane, totally insane, "I will take your soul for our Master, Asakura Yoh".

Yoh evaded their attack, "Not a chance, you insane monster!" he said that, but he is totally frightened.

But, even if Yoh's frightened, he manage to injure all of them, and manage to kill 5 from 15 vampires. He should be able to kill more if he had Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi, so stupid of him to forget something so important.

Yoh already exhausted after half an hour fighting with them, they are fast and strong, even more stronger than X-Laws new members. He swear that if he can win, he will train harder and won't forget to bring Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi again.

Yoh jump to attack but one of them attack him, making him crash to the ground, _this is bad_. Yoh want to get up but he froze when he see that a hand with sharp claw that look strong enough to crack a wall come to him.

Just when he think he will die, a shadow landed from above and took over the attack directed for him, "Phantom!" he scream, he don't know why, but he really scared at the moment, not because of the vampires again, but because Phantom is bleeding badly from the attack.

* * *

Hao not thinking at all, all he see is Yoh is frozen and can't fight at the moment. Scared if Yoh will get injured, he jump to Yoh's front and take over the blow. Hao can feel that his body is cut deeply by the claws of the vampire, he can see that Yoh killed a few of them, and when he want to fight back, he was thrown away from Yoh.

Hao's vision blurred, he know he don't have that much time. He had to kill them all, he figures that since Yoh kill a few already, he will finish them all. He shot them all with big fire ball before he hit a wall and fell to the floor, he can feel that his scarf is not in his face anymore, _Crap, my scarf is. . ._ Hao is claimed by darkness just as Yoh run towards him.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Uh, I notice that lately my chapters become short.

Hao : (Kick her on the back) Then apologize dammit! You make me get injured that badly too.

Froim : Yes, I'm very sorry about that. (Cry)

Yoh : Will Onii-chan be alright? (Yoh is crying too)

Froim : I won't spoil the story, just guess.

Lin : (Glare at Froim) Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "No! Don't die! Hao!"


	16. 16 Live or Die?

Chapter 16

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Live or Die?**

* * *

Yoh gaped when Phantom is thrown away from him, he turn to look at Phantom. Yoh can see that his wound is deep, then, Phantom shot many big fireballs from his hand to the vampires.

Yoh don't care about the vampires anymore, he run to Phantom to see if he is alright, or more precisely, is he alive? As Yoh run, Phantom hit a wall and his scarf is a bit off, he caught his eyes before he closed his eyes.

"Phantom!" Yoh yelled and faster his run, Yoh attention is on his wound first when he turn Phantom's body over, that's why he didn't notice his face. "Oh, no, Faust! His wound is very bad! We have to get him to hospital!".

He remove his T-shirt, he can hear his friends run toward them as he press his T-shirt to try to stop the bleeding.

He can hear his friends stop but Faust not getting beside him, he look up, "What are you waiting for, Faust?!" he yelled and snapped them out of their shock. Faust run and check his condition, he leave Phantom to Faust then, since Faust will be of more help than him.

Yoh look up to his friend, they still look so shocked at Phantom, "What's wrong with all of you?" he asks in worry, still worrying about Phantom so much.

Lyserg look at Yoh, "Look at his face, Yoh-kun." he said in horror.

Yoh frown and look at Phantom's face, he gasped when he sees is a face that totally look at him, and deadly pale!

Yoh's eyes widened and he can feel his eyes hot, his vision blurred and his cheek is wet, "O . . . nii-chan." he whispered, then, he felt a pain in his heart, "No! Don't die! Hao!" he scream as he lost his control of his emotion, his brother is dying, because of him, again.

"Yoh!" a voice makes him look at behind him, "Are you alright?" the person asks in panic.

"Silva." Yoh squeaked, he cry harder right after that, he is so confused, panic, scared, anxious, sad, and pained.

Yoh can see that Silva stare in shock at Phantom, he too look at him.

"Yoh." Faust called for his attention, "We have to take him to hospi-".

Just when he said that, Silva snatched Hao's body and fly off. Yoh look at him in surprise, "No!" he screamed.

"Yoh!" he look at Ren, who is already on top of Zeruel, "Get on, we have to follow him, we can't let him killed Hao!".

Yoh nod and get on Zeruel too, they fly toward Silva's direction. Yoh's is scared if Silva will kill Hao, but Silva land in front of a house not to far from the battlefield before and went in right away.

"Silva!" he yelled as he went in too, he already think of the worse, but to his surprise, Silva tore open Hao's clothes and clean the wound.

Silva hiss when he see the 4 deep cut on Hao's chest, from his left shoulder to his right abdomen, "You moron." he growled, "Just how come you get this kind of cut?" Silva look at Faust, "There's all you need here, treat his wounds." he commanded.

Faust only widen his eyes a second before walk over, he took the box on Silva's hand and begin to work.

"Silva, you know about this?" Yoh asks in mixture of many feelings until he can't figure how to make expression aside from pained.

Silva looked at Yoh sadly for a long time before nod his head and look at Hao, "I was the one who help him all this time." Silva admitted, "From the time I found him in a cave on a cliff, when he got depressed after he realized what he had done all this time".

"Then why you didn't tell me anything?!" Yoh cried, "I told you to tell me if you find Hao!" he looked at Silva with deep sorrow and pained eyes.

Silva flinch at Yoh's outburst, "Because that time your friends still don't know about your family matters, if I tell you and they see you together at that time, he will be killed for sure." Silva answered sadly, he lift his hand when Yoh open his mouth to protest, "After I heard that your friends know it all, I also heard that you got injured very badly. When I tell this to Hao, a thought come to me and ask if he want to become your protector. He thinks that the only way he can protect you is that for him as Hao Asakura to disappear completely from your life and protect you in secret. I help him to disguise himself and back him up, he really want to protect you, so he really gotten himself to the role of Phantom and protect you. I never thought that he will get into this level though".

Yoh gaped at him when he heard the explanation, "D, does that mean that the person who was request him to protect me is. . ." he can't think, his mind is full of so many thinks went to all direction.

"It's me." Silva admitted and looked so sad, "I'm sorry I never tell you about Phantom, he doesn't want you to know after all".

Yoh look at Phantom, no, Hao, his twin, his brother, his other half as Hao was always said. He start crying again, Hao always at his side all this time, always there for him, protect him, and care so much about him.

"We can't tell anyone that Phantom is Hao, that's why I brought him here, his house where I place him as Phantom's caretaker." Silva said seriously, "So, I warn you, don't tell anyone about this secret, if you care enough for him, please keep this stuff to yourself. Hao really wanted to protect you, to the point to sacrificing himself for you. Phantom's true identity can't be known to others, not until this whole problems that got into you like X-Laws and Rogue is solved." his eyes narrowed, "Understand?".

Yoh nod, "Of course." he answered weakly, "I will keep this as a secret, I don't want to trouble him more".

Faust sigh, "I sew his wounds together, but we have a small problem here." he said sadly.

"What is it?" Silva beat Yoh from asking the question.

"He has loss to much blood, we have to get him some blood." Faust answered sadly.

"Faust, you can give my blood to him." Yoh said right away.

Faust nod, "I know you are willing, I will transfuse some of your blood to him. But, I don't know when he wake up, even after he received blood, his condition is too weak." Faust explained when he take all the tools he need.

Yoh only nod his head, he start crying, he hold Hao's hand and look at Hao when the whole process is went on, he feels so numbed, he failed to notice that Phantom is Hao. He should have known, seeing how Hao's followers are loyal to Phantom, and the way Phantom was treating him all this time. He hate himself because he is the one who cause this, he make Hao dying, again.

A hand pulled Yoh from his thought, he look up to the owner of the hands, "Call your family Yoh, you need them." Silva said in concern.

Yoh nod and walk weakly to the telephone of the house, he doesn't care what time is it over there, he only call his home. The telephone is answer by his father, Yoh know that he can't get him here and find out about Hao, so he only ask if his mother can come to the Patch Village for him.

Yoh walk back to Hao's bed, "I will leave the two of you alone then." Silva said when he see Yoh, Silva pat Yoh's shoulder and walk away, from the end of his eyes, he can see all his friends are walk away too.

Anna walk to him and make him look at her, "Just make sure you don't get sick, to help him now is for you to stay strong and face the enemy in case they come." she said seriously, but her eyes is full of concern.

Yoh understand what she means, so he nod, Anna nod back and follow the rest out of the room.

* * *

"Where is this place?" Hao ask to no one, he look around, he is sure that he get injured pretty badly, and he doesn't remember anything except Yoh's worried face before he pass out.

"You are in space between life and death." A voice rang from his right, Hao look at the direction and find a all white girl, but her eyes is red, the red of rose. "You are dreaming now, dreaming and waiting. Waiting if you will live or die, or if you choose to live or die".

"You are vampire." Hao said calmly, the girl doesn't emanate any dangerous aura.

"I am, my name is Fuyu no Mai, call me Mai if you want." She said with a grin, "You are Hao Asakura, aren't you? Yoh's twin".

Hao nod, "You know about Yoh." He said calmly and looking around again, "Does this mean that I would die?".

"You look pretty calm knowing this." Mai said sadly, "Yoh will be sad if you die, and he will always hate himself".

Hao smile warmly, "No, I won't let Yoh sad, I will talk to him if I die, to say that he shouldn't blame himself." Hao answered calmly, "If needed, I will become his second guardian spirit." Hao chuckles at that, he look at Mai with calm expression, "Do you know? I feel so at peace, knowing that before I die, I do the right things and protect Yoh".

Mai smile sadly, "I know." She said softly, "But Yoh is still need you, you promise to protect him forever, you said that to Mikihisa".

Hao shook his head and sit down, "I said that as long as I'm alive, I will protect Yoh forever." Hao answered calmly, "If I die, I will pass Yoh all my power and knowledge, I will help him to get strong so that he can protect himself. If Yoh want me to be by his side as a ghost, then I will, but if Yoh say that he want me to pass on, I will pass on and search for my mother." Hao sigh heavily, "It's just a bit hurt that I can't become a good brother for Yoh, and I always make him sad".

"Then choose to live." Mai said calmly, "If you choose to live, I will help you to come back there, but since your body is dying, really dying, I have to turn you into a vampire if you choose to live".

Hao look at her, still with calmness, "I won't decide now, just let my body decide it, let the fate to decide whether I should stay alive or die, for now." He said with a pair of sad eyes, "If I should die, then let it be, I will die someday after all".

Mai sigh in defeat, "I will let you think then, but don't take too long." Mai pointed at Hao, then a pocket watch appear and the chain circling Hao, become his necklace, "Your body only can hold until 24 hours from now on, If you choose to life, say Fuyu no Mai and I will come". With that, Mai disappear.

Hao look up, he don't know why he is not surprise at all that he can see Yoh there, outside what's look like a door. He already becomes a spirit twice, so he knows that he can float around like ghost.

He fly up to Yoh's place, he blinks when he pass the door , he find himself in his room, which now looks like a hospital room. Yoh is sit on a chair beside his body, even in his eyes, his sleeping face look so peaceful, like the one he saw on Yoh's face that time. Hao smile, Yoh is really his twin after all, they look exactly the same like this.

Hao look at Yoh, as expected, Yoh is crying, he look so sad, so hurt, and there's a despair in his eyes. Hao sigh, _seeing Yoh like this, why is it that my heart always feels like being crushed?_ Hao look at his body, his peaceful expression turn into a frown, seems like his body is still connected to his spirit.

Hao look at Yoh again, then he look at the watch, there's still 23 hours left, but he feel so heavy now. He know that he make Yoh sad again, he know that, he always make Yoh sad, and he want to put this to an end. S_hould I die then?_ Then, the monitor that connected to his heart is ringing dangerous sound, reacting right away to his dying wish.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Hiks, I even cry myself.

Hao : You kill me? I can't believe you.

Yoh : No! Don't kill Hao-niichan! (Cry)

Froim : I won't spoil the surprise.

Hao : (Patting Yoh's head with a sigh) Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter :

"So you choose to die?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you crying, Asaha?"


	17. 17 The Person who can Cheat Death

Chapter 17

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Person who Can Cheat Death**

* * *

Yoh shocked when he heard the heartbeat monitor ringing, he yelled for Faust in alarmed. Right away, Faust enter the room and checked the situation. His shoulder slumped and look at Yoh gravely, "Yoh, he is dying, he is going to die soon." He said sadly.

Yoh look at Hao in mixed feelings, he notice that Hao's expression turn back to a calm one from a frown. "No." Yoh whispered weakly, he shook his head, "Hao." Yoh walk slowly to sit on Hao's bed, he touch Hao's face with tremble hands, "Faust, please leave us alone then." Yoh's voice only barely above whisper.

Faust nod and leave the room immediately, "Matamune, I know you are here." Yoh said softly, the moment later, Matamune appear with teary face, "Lock the door for me and please get out with Lin." He look up to Amidamaru, "You too, Amidamaru, I want to be alone with him for the last time".

Amidamaru nod and disappear, Yoh can hear a click when the door is locked. He look around to make sure that he is alone, after he is sure, he lift Hao's body and hug him tightly.

Yoh remove all the tools that connected to Hao's body, he can't think of anything, only want to hug Hao until he is sure that Hao is dead.

Yoh closed his eyes and hearing Hao's heartbeat, "Can you hear me, Onii-chan?" he whispered softly, "I know you can, I can't see you, but I can feel that your spirit is already outside of your body and standing beside me".

Yoh is still hugging Hao's body, but he feels a light touch on his cheek. _'I'm surprise you know'_ Hao's voice rang in his head, Yoh smile sadly and hug Hao even tighter, _it's final then, Hao will die_.

"Because I'm your twin, I told you before, right? I felt a link to you after got eaten that time, but I attacked you in the end, how bad of me." Yoh laugh humorlessly, "Does this mean that you don't want to live anymore?".

_'I'm sorry.'_ He heard the answer, Hao's voice is so calm and relax, _'I don't know what to say, just, I'm sorry'_.

Yoh sob, he know that if he open his eyes, he can see Hao's spirit. Then, Hao's heartbeat become faster again, "Why won't you stay with me?" he asks coldly, "Do you hate me that much until you want to leave me this way?".

Yoh can't hear any answer, he bit his bottom lip and sobbing again. Yoh is torn between let Hao go or beg for him to back to his side, he know that Hao is care so much about him, and he can feel that hao want to leave.

Hao's heart slowing down to a really weak beat, Yoh open his eyes and crying, Hao is already on his way, he know that, so soon, Hao will die and leave him. "Don't go." He whispered weakly, second later, he can't hear any sound accept his sobbing.

* * *

Hao felt a sharp pain on his chest when he arrives at what he knows as spirits community in Great Spirit, he look around the place he arrives. "Asaha." A woman voice make his eyes wide.

He turn around and see a long blond haired woman standing in front of a house, "Mother." He said happily. Hao run to his mother and hug her tightly, "I miss you so much." He said happily, tears flow down his cheek, "I thought I would never see you again".

His mother smile warmly, "Welcome, Asaha." She said softly and motherly, she wipe Hao's tears gently, "Come in, we can talk inside, my son".

Hao grin and nod vigorously, he walk beside her to a small but cozy house, the house is look exactly like his old house in his first life. "I miss this house, and I miss to live here with you, mother." He said happily, then he smile at her, "Why don't I tell you about what happened in my third life? The other two is too ugly for me to tell you".

His mother smile and slap him once, making him look at her in surprise, "I know it all, I was watch over you after all." She then caress Hao's cheek, "That's for your bad doing, and this is for my forgiveness to you." Hao's mother kiss him on the chee he got slap before.

Hao smile at his mother, "Thank you, mother." He said softly, "Then, you must be know why I'm here, even if I actually can choose to live".

His mother shake her head, "No, I only watch before you know your wrong doing, after that, I find that I don't need to watch, I'm waiting for you to tell me yourself." She smile and hold Hao's hand as they both sit on a bench, "Now, will you tell me?".

Hao nod and smile again, "After I know that I was wrong, I got depressed but one of my descendant, Silva, help me to pass my depression. Then, I heard news about Yoh, after hearing that he need help, I decide to protect him. But I can't do it openly, it will only cause more trouble for him, so I disguise myself as Phantom. I protect him, but I also train him to be able to protect himself." Hao grin at that, "He improve greatly, I'm glad that I can help him, I owed him so much." Hao inhale deeply, "Then, I get injured when fighting him, my disguise exposed when he treated my wound." He look at his mother warmly, "Before I die, I met with a female vampire who wearing all white named Mai. She told me that I have two option, to live or die, she said that if I want to live, she will help me, but I need to be turned into a vampire".

His mother chuckles, "Seems like she missed out the information that you are an expert in cheating death." She commented with gentle eyes.

Hao nod, "I can back anytime I want, so I only said that I won't choose anything yet. Then I found my spirit outside my body, I saw Yoh crying over my dying body." Hao gulped, he don't know why, he felt so heavy again when he remember Yoh's pained expression, "I know then, I always make Yoh sad. I want to put an end to that and make this as the last time I make him sad".

"So, you choose to die?" his mother ask calmly, she hug him with utmost gentle.

"Yes." Hao said shorty and leaning to the hug.

"Then, why are you crying, Asaha?" his mother question make him look up to her in shock.

"I'm crying?" he ask in disbelief, "I'm not crying at all. I choose this myself, to make Yoh not sad anymore and to meet you." Hao look at his mother in confusion, he is not crying at all, he know he is not crying, there's no wet feeling on his cheek after all.

His mother smile at him and touch his chest with a finger, "Your heart is crying, you felt the pain, don't you?" she ask gently.

Hao look at her in confusion, but he answered anyway, "Yes, I felt a sharp paint when I make this decision, then I felt so heavy, like someone crushing my heart, mostly when I remember Yoh's crying face when I die".

His mother smile never leave her face, "Yes, that's because you are crying inside, you want to be with Yoh, on his side. You don't want to leave Yoh, you want to be alive and doing many things from Yoh." She said calmly.

"Stop it!" That was the first time Hao ever raise his voice at his mother, "Don't say anymore, this is my decision, it's for Yoh's sake, I'm doing this for Yoh." Hao inhale deeply, he notices that his chest is hurt even more, but he ignore the feeling, "I won't come back, I won't, this is for Yoh after all".

His mother sigh, "If that what you said." She said in defeat, "But, before you regret it, you have to watch over Yoh a bit more".

"I don't need to do that, Yoh is happy, if not now, later he will." Hao sulk, "I want to be with you, mother." He look at his mother pleadingly, "Please?".

His mother smile, "Can you do it for me?" she ask softly, "I want you to watch him a bit more, watch him closely, then, decide for yourself. Not for Yoh's best, but for you. No matter if you choose to come back to live again, or decide to stay dead, they are yours, I don't want you to regret this final decision".

Hao chew his bottom lip, "I understand." He said with a sigh, "I will definitely come back to you eventually".

Hao hug his mother the last time before closing his eyes and concentrate to back to living world, when he open his eyes, he was in the room again.

Yoh is still hugging his body, and his tears flowing silently downing his cheek. He felt the sharp pain again, causing his right hand to move to his chest, over his heart. _Why?_

Yoh's head jerk up and he look straight at Hao's direction, "Hao, are you over there?" Yoh asks with a voice filled with hope, "You there?".

Hao don't want to answer, he walk to Yoh and sit beside his dead body, "You are not answering me." Yoh sigh and frowning, "Or this might just my imagination. So stupid of me, thinking that you will stay here with me. You hate me after all, of course you will hate me, I even hate myself, how can I doing something like this to you, I kill you".

Hao gasp, Yoh hates himself? Yoh place his head on top of Hao's head, "I'm really stupid, I want you to be with me, but I don't have the courage to say it, just because I can felt that you want to leave me." Yoh sob, "I want to be with you, nii-chan".

Hao's eyes widened, he realize now, he is so selfish, he didn't consider Yoh's feeling when he chose to die. The tears he holding back all this time now flow freely, he look behind and find his mother.

His mother smile and nod, then Hao smile at her before she is back to spirits realm, he turn to face his dead body and stretch out his hand. He place his hand over his body heart and willing with all his heart for his heart to beating again.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Yoh :Oh! Niichan come back to life!

Froim : Fufufu, like hell I would make Hao die so easily.

Hao : good, or I will burn you.

Yoh : Don't kill!

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "So, how should we play your little game, Phantoms?"


	18. 18 A Little Game Once in A While is Good

Chapter 18

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Little Game Once in A While is Good**

* * *

Yoh still sobbing when he can heard that his brother's heart start beating again, his eyes snap open and he look at Hao in disbelief, Hao's eyes still shut, but his heartbeat is steady and healthy like health people.

Yoh understand immediately, his brother choose to be back, he is able to cheat death after all. Yoh wipe his tears and lay Hao back down to his bed and running to the door.

He open the lock and run out of the door, he spot Silva immediately, Silva is crying silently when Yoh run and hug him with a super wide smile, "Cheer up Silva, Hao is back!" Yoh exclaimed happily.

"Whaaat?!" There's a unison yell from the whole house.

"Serious?" Ren, Horo Horo, Lyserg and Ryu asks in disbelief.

Yoh nod and look at Faust, "Please put back the stuffs, I remove it before out of despair." He said sheepishly and look at Silva, who is now have a wide grin like him, "He is back, Silva".

Silva look at Yoh, "I know he won't die, he is strong after all." He said still in half froze state.

"No." Yoh said happily, "He died for about 2 hours, but then he come back to live".

Silva's eyes widened, he look at Yoh in shock, "You serious?" he asks, clearly shocked by the news.

Yoh nod vigorously and release his hug, he press a series button and he gasped in pleasant surprise, "Wow! His furyoku now is over 2 milion!" he exclaimed.

Again, there's a unison yell, "Serious?!" then all of his friends are checking their Oracle Bells.

Anna glare and slap Yoh, "If he is that strong, how will you win against him in Shaman Fight?!" she asks angrily.

"There's no need for you to worry about that." A Voice shut them down.

Yoh can't help but run right away, he hug the one that interrupted them just now, "You are awake, Onii-chan!" Yoh exclaimed happily.

Hao chuckles and pat Yoh's head fondly, "Calm down, my wound will open up." Yoh back away in an instant and grinning at him, Hao can't help but grinning back, "You know, I only back in the fight only to help you become Shaman King, I believe that the world would be better if you do". Yoh look unsurprised by the news, he only grinning and nod.

There's a loud bang, causing all of them look at the door at once, Keiko stand there with harsh breathing. All of them shock, except Yoh and Hao. Keiko run and snatch Phantom's scarf from one of the chair in the room and wrapped it around Hao's neck and face in a hurry, before anyone can ask why she is acting like that, she hug Yoh tightly and yell on purpose, "Oh, Yoh! I'm worried about you so much! And thank you so much for protecting Yoh, Phantom!".

A second later, Yohmei and Mikihisa enter the house, "You get to worried over nothing, Keiko." Yohmei said derisively, then he snorts, "Well, Yoh is alright, I and Mikihisa will go to the house Yoh used before, it's too cramped here." With that, Yohmei walk away, Mikihisa only give a small bow and follow behind Yohmei.

After they are out of sight, Keiko sigh and released Yoh, "Oh my, I nearly freaked out when they said that they will come along." She said in relief and look at Hao sharply, then, all of a sudden, she slap him hard using left hand.

"Okaa-san!" Yoh exclaimed in shock, "Please don't do that, Hao is wounded because of protecting me!" Yoh get a panic attack.

"You really are a moron!" Keiko yelled, then she hug Hao, "I said that you should protect yourself too, Hao." She fell into a sob after that, "I thought I would lose you again".

"I'm sorry." Hao said calmly and wipe Keiko's tears, "Actually, you really have lose me once before, it's just I choose to come back, Okaa-san." Hao said with affection, then he press his right cheek, "Ow, I got slapped twice in one day".

Keiko blinks and look at Hao, "Twice? I only slap you once." She said in confusion.

Hao chuckles and place his forehead on Keiko's shoulder, "My mother in other world slapped me before, for all the bad things I had done." Hao answered calmly, and fondly, "I really have two mother who are so alike to each others".

"Wait." Yoh lift his hand to interfere, "You already know about this, Okaa-san?".

Keiko and Hao chuckles, "Since the first day when Phantom comes to Izumo." They said cheerfully, then smiling mischievously at Yoh, "What? Feeling cheated?".

Yoh pout, "Cheater." He said, but grinning after that, "Well, guess it's better that you two get along, I will be sad if mother hates Hao." He then look at Hao's clothes with critical eyes, they don't have times to change his clothes, so Phantom's ruined clothes is still on Hao's body. He grin mischievously, "Well, if before Silva is the one who choose your working clothes, now I will be the one who will choose the new clothes".

For unknown reason, Yoh's words send chill to Hao's spine and make him shivered.

* * *

"Wait!" Hao protest when he and Yoh finished changing in the bathroom, "Why are we wearing the same clothes?" he look at Yoh, "Phantom identity is a secret, anyone will know if we wear the same clothes".

Yoh scowl at Hao, "Just do as I say, this is punishment for making me fell into despair like that." Yoh said sternly and whispering something to Hao that make Hao look at him with wide eyes and open mouth. Yoh grin, "I won't let you complain, you say that Phantom is exist for me, and you will protect me too, so, do as I say".

"I see." Hao said with a gulp, "You hide this wicked side of yours all this time, huh?" Hao shivered again when Yoh is grinning as an answer.

"What do you think?" Yoh asks with mischief grin.

Hao smirk, "Well, I will follow your wish." He said with the same mischief on his eyes, "You are my twin after all".

* * *

Silva eyes bulge out when Yoh and Hao walk out of the room, they are wearing the same clothes and attribute, and the colour of their earrings is the same too, the earrings become green. They both wearing dark green jeans, white long sleeves t-shirt, black sport shoes, and green scarf with the Asakura emblem on the both end that cover their neck and lower face.

"Hey, why are you playing like this, Yoh?" Anna asks with a glare.

"Yoh Asakura want to play for a bit, if any of you can differentiate us, the two of us will treat them all you can eat food for the day." They said at the same time with eyes full of mischief.

All of those who stunned smile in relief and amusement, even Anna, "Well, that's really Yoh's nature to be easygoing at all times." Ren commented with a smirk.

Anna snorts, but smirking too, "So, how should we play your little game, Phantoms?" she asks confidently.

"The rule is easy." They said at the same time again, "We give all of you some time to decide who of us is Yoh, then when we clap our hands once, all of you point with your right hand at which one you think as Yoh, at the same time, anyone who are late late are disqualified".

Horo Horo hit both his knuckles together, "Well, I will get that all you can eat winner ticket for sure!" he said with confident.

"No." Ryu point at himself, "I'm the one who will be the winner".

"Time to think now." The Phantoms said shortly.

The rest fell in silent when they are thinking, they stare at the Phantoms closely, well, in Anna's case, a glare. Keiko walk closer, she look at the two's eyes, then walk back again. Silva only rise one eyebrow and smirking, seems so confident.

The two Phantom rise their hands, the one in the right lift his left hand, and the one in the left lift his right hands, as if they had one mind, they move at the same time and claps their hands.

The teens all point their right hands to the Phantom on the right, while Keiko and Silva pointed at the one on the left.

After five seconds passed, the Phantoms chuckles and lower their scarf, they each take Keiko and Silva's hands. "Congrats." They both said, "You two win the game".

The teens jaw-dropped, "What?!" they exclaimed in shock.

The Phantom on the left side grin and rise his hand, "I'm the real Asakura Yoh." He said cheerfully.

Hao look at the two with the same grin, "How did you able to differentiate us?" he asks curiously.

Keiko smile warmly at them, "I said it that time, a mother never mistaken her children." She said fondly, "Even if it's a twin, I can differentiate you by your eyes".

Silva nod, "I look at your eyes too, but I know both of you for a long time to be able to see the small different when you two not try to imitate each others perfectly." He said calmly, "I don't have mother and sons bond with you, but you two are already like my little brothers. With only this level of you trying to imitate each others, I can know right away, but if you two is serious, then only the mother will be able to differentiate you".

Yoh and Hao smile at the same time, with the same expression, "Yes, we only gave it a little effort." They said together, "We only want to know who else beside mother who can differentiate us, and we are glad that the person is you, Silva".

Silva smile and wear his cloak, "Then, how about we go to Kalim's shop to have lunch?" he said with a smile, "All you can eat?".

Hao and Yoh smile again, they nod at the same time, then they wipe their earrings to clean the paint. Yoh take off his left orange earring and give it to Hao, Hao on the other hand, take off his right red earring and give it to Yoh, they both then wear them in the place of their old one.

They smile at each other and rise their scarf, "Let's play for more longer time, shall we?" they asks together and clasp their hand together again, they look at the rest of them, "None of you will speak of Phantom's real identity until we give the hint".

Then they each take Keiko and Silva's hands, "Let's go and get lunch." Yoh said, then Hao look at the teens, "Today is not the all you can eat winner day, so we will treat all of you." He said.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD!

* * *

Next Chapter : "What? Change the team members?"


	19. 19 Team The Asakura

Chapter 19

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Team The Asakura**

* * *

"Hello there, Kalim." Silva greet happily, "We have a little game here".

"Game?" Kalim asks as the teens and Keiko take a seat, "What game?".

Silva grin and move aside, "This." He said as Phantom come into sight, then he move to reveal another Phantom, "Can you guess who the real one?".

Kalim jaw-drop and eyes bulge out, after he get a grip, he look at Silva, "So, he was found out?" he asks with a sweat drop, "One of them is Yoh, right?".

Silva grin and nod, Kalim tap his chin and look at the two Phantoms. His eyes narrowed and then pointed at the one on the left, "You are the real Phantom, Hao".

The boy raised an eyebrow, then he pointed at his right ear, "This one is orange." He said, then pointed at his left ear, "This one is red, that's the clue to differentiate us." Then he pointed at the other Phantom, "He wear them in opposed order from mine, he is Hao".

Kalim scratch the back of his head and laugh, "I can't differentiate you when your aura is the same with each other, what a twin." He shook his head and grin at them, "I'm glad that you two get along. Now, do you want to order something?".

Yoh sit on Keiko's right side and Hao is on the other side, "We want curry rice." They said at the same time.

Kalim laugh with another shake head, he then note all the others orders and serve them, he then take a seat too and all of them eat together.

"What is this?" Yohmei's voice rang from behind them, Yoh, Hao, and Keiko don't turn with the others, they don't want their happy time get disturbed.

"Why is it that there's two Phantoms?" Mikihisa ask as he sit beside the Phantom on Keiko's left side, who is, in fact, Hao.

"One of them is Yoh." Keiko answers casually and continue eating, "Yoh is just want for them to look alike, Yoh is the one who pick the clothes".

Yohmei growled, "Change your clothes right away, Yoh." He then grab Keiko's hand tightly, causing her to yelped in pain, "Stop eating with him already, you treat him like he is your son, your only son is Yoh".

Yoh and Hao grab Yohmei's hand and pull them off of Keiko, "Don't you dare to hurt her, Yohmei." They said at the same time.

Yohmei gaped, "What's wrong with you, Yoh?" he demanded angrily, "How dare you call your grandfather by name?".

"A grandfather who want to kill his own grandsons won't get our respect." The says with a calm voice, "And do you even think you can tell who is Yoh?".

Yohmei paled and Mikihisa cough, they look at the two in horror, they act like one person with two bodies. Keiko chuckles, "Just ignore them, kids, we should continue eating before the food get cold." She said calmly, "And do the two of you want to get legendary left hand slap again? From me and Anna this time?" she turn to them with scary smile, "I won't forgive the two of you for want to kill my children, please don't disturb our peace moment".

Yohmei growled and leave, Mikihisa look at Keiko, "Hao is dangerous." He said shortly, then he leave too.

Yoh and Hao look at each other and winks, "Just wait and see." They said together and continue eating, as if their behaviour is always like that, the others don't give it a mind and continue eating as well.

* * *

Yoh and Hao are in a clearing inside a forest, they attack each other with their Oversoul, Hao is with Matamune and Lin while Yoh is with Amidamaru. Yoh has his usual Spirit of Sword, but this time, he don't use Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi, Hao had trained Yoh to make it with only Harusame.

Hao is change his fighting style, his Oversoul with Matamune, Onigoroshi, is a big sword that look like Yoh's Spirit of Sword, he is using air as medium, like usual. The one that different is his Oversoul with Lin, he don't form it as a pair of wings on his back, he only using that style when he need to fly. He is materialized Lin via Oversoul, then Lin is help him attack from the air. If they fight as a team, no one will know who is who, they really are Phantom of each other.

They lay down on the grass together, they breaths heavily after thair spar, Hao had won this time. "Say Yoh." Hao start after he calm down, "Are you sure you will really do it?".

Yoh look at Hao with determined eyes, "Dead sure." he answered seriously, "The second round will start within a week, we have to do it today, I'm sure Silva can help us".

Hao grin and nod, they stand up and rise their scarf to cover their lower face. They look at each other before jump from one roof to another roof towards Phantom's house in Patch Village, they choose to stay there, Keiko end up stay together with them while Mikihisa and Yohmei choose to went back to Japan.

Yoh and Hao face the rest of their friends, after Hao apologizes to Lyserg, they become friends, since Phantom is always Phantom, they already getting along from the start.

"We have something to tell." Yoh said as he looked at Anna, "I want Team Funbari Onsen to be dismissed, the team member will be changed after all".

"What? Change the team members?" Silva asks confusedly.

"Why?" Keiko asks with the same confused face.

"Because if we wants Yoh to win for sure, for this round, we have to form the strongest team." Hao explained.

"Wait there, you two, I don't say that I won't fight to get the throne of Shaman King." Ren said derisively.

"Yeah." Horo Horo agreed, "It's true that Yoh is like our leader, but that's not mean we wouldn't fight on the tournament".

"Guys, it's not what we mean." Yoh said calmly, "What we mean is that the Funbari Onsen team's members are changed and use different team name".

Anna rise an eyebrow, "And? Who will be this team's members?" she asks coldly.

"That would be me, Hao, and you, Anna." Yoh answered with a grin.

"Wait." Silva interrupted, "Anna is not a participant and can't enter the second round".

Hao turn to Silva, "We will use the same method as you get Phantom to be a participant, I already quit the fight as Hao Asakura, Phantom will be the one that fight in tournament." he said calmly, "It's not fair to fight double after all, and my allies are not as strong as Anna".

Silva's eyes widened, "Oh, right, we can do that, there's still time after all." he said in understanding, "It's true that Anna is a strong Shaman".

Anna snorts, "I don't like to work hard, that's Yoh's share, it's his promise from the past." she said coldly, "Don't forget that you promise me that you will become Shaman King and get me an easy life".

Yoh laugh nervously, "I don't forget about it, but we can't think of anyone else, beside, you only have to stand there and leave the fight to us. You only need to get your shikigamis ready in case an attack passes through us, not that it would be possible though." Yoh explain, "And the team's new name is team The Asakura, the only one of Asakura here who can fight well beside us is only you, Anna".

Anna huff, "Fine if I only work a little." she said coldly, she is an Ice Queen after all.

"What about us then?" Faust asks calmly, he is not too concerned about this.

Yoh look at Hao, Hao smile and nod, Yoh look at Ryu then, "Faust will be a doctor for us, and Ryu, we want you to work together with Gandhara to track down the Rogue's base." he informed.

Ryu's eyes wide like cat, "Gandhara?" he asks while pointing at himself.

Hao nod his head, "We have to put an end to this problem with vampire." he said calmly.

Ryu understand and nod, "Should I go now?" he asks seriously.

"The sooner is the better." Yoh nodded, "As long as you don't mind though, Ryu".

Ryu grin, "Leave it to me, Danna." he said and walk out.

Silva look at Anna, "We have to meet with Goldva, to get you an Oracle Bell." he said seriously.

Anna sigh and nod, she looked at Yoh before following Silva out of the house.

Yoh looked at Lyserg, "How about you?" he asks in friendly way.

Lyserg look thoughtful for a moment, the he look at Ren, "Well, I don't want to join X-Laws again, also, your team lack Chocolove because he is retire and focusing on becoming number one comedian." he said logically, "So, how about I joined your team?".

Ren smirk, "It's the only option, right?" he said confidently, "And you are strong too, so it's no problem with you fight with us as a team".

Lyserg's face brightened, "Yeah." he said happily.

* * *

A week passed quickly, Anna got her Oracle Bell easily, Silva chosen as her caretaker too and place her in the house Phantom use. Keiko settled herself as the cook for the children and helping Faust on the hospital.

Another week passed with the kids doing hard training from Hao and defended themselves from Rogue's attack, the X-Laws surprisingly choose not to attack them for the time being, maybe because the fight already started.

"Tomorrow will be our team first fight, are you ready?" Yoh asks Hao calmly, but with a big smile.

Hao nod and smiles back, "Definitely." He said with calm determination.

Yoh smiles brightly, "Let's sleep then, Onii-chan." Yoh flopped down to his futon and closed his eyes, "Good night, Onii-chan".

"Good night, Otouto." Hao answered with a smile and sleep too.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Let's show them our true power then. Shall we?"


	20. 20 Revelation

Chapter 20

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Revelation**

* * *

The stadium is already full of people, the news spread that team The Asakura is new form of Funbari Onsen. All of the Shamans in the Patch Village want to see the fight, they all already know that Hao is alive but he dismissed Hoshigumi (Hao's old team's name), and there's only two Asakura in this Tournament, and they are the twins, they want to know what have happened.

"Long time no see everyone, now we will start the first round of the first day of the new Shaman King Tournament. My name is Radim in case any of you forget or didn't know." Radim said nervously, and the cause of his nervousness is? "We will now introduce the two teams that will fight on the first round, the first team is the well known leader of X-Laws group, X-1." He said shakily.

There's silent fall when Jeanne, Marco, and new member of X-Laws, Lynch. The whole Shaman's world already know the true face of X-Laws, since Oracle Bell actually have function to read all the activity of strong group of Shamans like X-Laws, Gandhara, Hao's group, and Yoh's group. They know how Hao's group are working together with Yoh's group to protect Yoh from X-Laws lately, and Gandhara form an alliance with Hao's group to track down another unknown force that targeting Yoh for some times now.

"And now!" Radim exclaimed with excitement suddenly, "The second team is what we are waiting all this time! The Asakura!".

The stadium become very loud with yell and support for Yoh, the first who make appearance however, is Anna Kyoyama, the fiancee of Yoh Asakura, this make her as an Asakura too.

Radim look confused, "Uh, where's the other two?" he asks nervously, Anna's legendary left hand slap is well known as well.

Anna inhale deeply, then exhale softly. She glare at Jeanne and smirk, "Well, isn't this a surprise that we fight leader with leader on first round." She said with full confidence.

"What leader, your team is missing the leader." Marco said smugly, "Seems like they are unable to come out from our little trap?".

Anna smirk, "You bet, they are already on the arena." Anna mocking him.

"What?" Radim asks with more confusion, "Where?".

Anna point at the center of the arena, "Now, the show began." She said with a confident smirk. The center of the arena is in fire right away, Radim gasp and back away. The fire disappear and revealing two boys with their face covered, "Phantoms will now confront you, Jeanne".

"Oohh!" Radim shout in surprise, "This is it! The rumored Phantom who protect Yoh from X-Laws and unknown organization attack, Phantom!" but then Radim gaped, "Wait, there are two?".

"Leader versus Leader, I see." Jeanne commented, "Asakura Yoh is wearing Phantom's attire to hide himself from being killed by me? How cowardice, but We will kill all of you, so it's useless".

"You hear her, show yourself, Asakura Yoh." Marco said mockingly.

Anna move back to the edge of the arena, "I said that this is the fight between leaders, I will be here, since there's no need for me to fight you." She said and look at Jeanne, "Even if Yoh revealing himself, you will end up killing all of us".

Jeanne only smiles, looking like an innocent girl, "Since it's like that, reveal yourself is not a problem right, Asakura Yoh?" she asks sweetly.

One of the Phantom lower his scarf, he had red earring on the left and orange on the right. "Indeed." He said, "But, with the scarf or not, you still will have a hard time to differentiate us, right?" the other Phantom lower his scarf too, revealing the exact same face.

All the people in the stadium is fell in silent because of shock, "Whaaaat?! It's not just two Phantoms, it's two YOHs!" Radim exclaimed with eyes bulging from it's places, then there's murmurs everywhere.

"No." Marco said seriously, "One of them is Asakura Hao, so you really working together with your brother all this time".

"You finally show us your true face, Asakura Yoh." Jeanne said, then her big Oversoul, Shamash appear behind her, Marco's Oversoul, Michael, beside it.

"Isn't it the opposite, Jeanne?" the twins asks as they move to the same battle stance at the same time, "You attack Yoh even when Hao not show himself at all, even if Hao died that time, you will kill Yoh anyway".

"Wha, what is this?! Hao and Yoh Asakura move and talk at the same time! Which one is which?!" Radim exclaimed in shock, "And their Oversouls shape are the same too!" he eyed the two big swords Oversouls.

Anna snatch the mic from Radim, "Let's me explain." She said coldly, "During the earlier time when Yoh was attacked by X-Laws and another unknown group, Hao or the original Phantom is not there at all, he is lay low because of his injury. Then Hao's new spirit, Lin, the bird up there-" Anna point at the bird, "is the one who help Yoh opened Hao's eyes so that he can see that he was wrong." Anna nod at the 'Yoh' on the left, "After Hao turned to good side, he heard that Yoh was being attacked, he know that if he was protecting Yoh as Hao, he will only bring more trouble, so he disguised himself as Phantom. We only found this out when there's this bunch of that unknown organization come to the Patch Village secretly and attacked Yoh, Yoh was still exhausted for defeating all the new henchmen of X-Laws plus Marco by himself that morning, so he can't fight to his best. Just when Yoh was nearly cut by the enemy, Phantom jump to Yoh's front, accepted the blow directed to Yoh, that's caused his scarf to off from his face, revealing his identity".

Marco huff, "That's a lie, like usual." He said mockingly, "You only make an excuse to work with Hao".

"That's not true!" One of the people of the stadium stand up and lift his hand, he is not from any side, just random Shaman, "I just happened to be there and monitoring everything with my camera when that happened, I bring the film with me if you want to see!".

Radim look at Goldva, Goldva nod, "Can you bring the film here?" Radim asks, "We, the Patch Officials need to confirm the truth".

The Shaman handed the film to Radim, then Radim handed it to Kalim, and then Kalim play the film. The first scene is the scenery of Patch Village, then the scene change into some people with red eyes entered the Village from the air. Those people attacked some passerby in empty street, then Ren and the rest show up, some time later, Yoh is running to the scene with his weapon ready, but his face pale and he looked exhausted. After some fight, Yoh is cornered, he get froze when one of the attackers is moving his sharp nails to Yoh, then Phantom jumped and take over the blow for Yoh, then Phantom get kicked away from Yoh. Yoh run to Phantom when he shot fireballs from his hand to the enemies, Phantom hit a wall and his scarf off from his face when he fall down. The film cut off then, "Only that, my camera was out of battery, but there's the date on the film, I'm not lying." the Shaman said seriously.

"Attention." Goldva appear on the screen, "We received a news from Gandhara, they found out that this unknown organization is a group of supernatural creatures, vampire. And there's a bunch of them is moving towards this Village from the north now, please get your weapon ready, the first Shaman Fight will be postpone".

There are many gasps, then Yoh and Hao rise their scarf and look at Kalim, "We would take care of them." They said together and jump high to the sky, Lin catch each of their hand and fly to the north.

Anna snatch the mic again, "The fight of the twins with Rogue, the organization won't last long. The fight will start when they are back, just wait." Then Anna walk and sit on one of the chairs, cold breeze wash over them from Anna's words.

Hao and Yoh landed in front of the bunch of Rogue, "Are these are all of you?" they asks coldly, "Or is there one who is not here yet?".

**Flashback**

_"Listen here, Yoh and Hao, I call you to my dream realm tonight is to tell you something." Mai said seriously, "Rogue is controlled by one strong vampire from Natsu clan, Natsu no Bi. He get Fire power, I actually want to take down him myself since I'm Fuyu with Ice power. But I have a little problem that make me can't come out, my soul is sealed inside a crystal glass, after you take care of Bi, and I'm sure you can, I need your help to get me out. The Asakura was the one who sealed me in the past, I need Asakura too to remove the seal, once I get out, I give you my word that I will rule all vampire to not harm human or vampire and living hidden and peacefully"._

_"Bi with Fire, then I, Hao with Fire power will be his opponent." Hao said calmly when he look at Yoh, "You are good at helping people, Yoh, you will get her out of that crystal"._

_Yoh nod, Mai then handed Yoh a piece of paper, "Draw this symbol on the crystal, I will inform my people to get you from Funbari Hill, the process won't last long. This paper will still in your hand when you awake." Mai said calmly, then look at the twins seriously, "I get information that they will attack you tomorrow, you two have to be ready for fight"._

**End of Flashback**

"I see, so Mai told you about me?" one of them step forward, "Then my decision to attack you is right, as someone from Asakura who would be willing to help is Yoh Asakura, but now we have Hao too".

Yoh and Hao get to their battle stance, "Let's show them our real power then. Shall we?" they said together and jump to attack Bi.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review XD

* * *

Next Chapter :

"No way, Yoh has the power of water?"

"Not only that, Baka, he is as strong as Hao!"


	21. 21 Like Fire Like Water, Yin Yang Twins

Chapter 21

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Like Fire Like Water, Yin Yang Twins**

* * *

Bi smirked and gesture for his underlings to attack Yoh and Hao, who are too strong for the weaker vampire. Hao was training Yoh real hard after all, vampires are nothing to them now. In a few minutes, all vampires under Bi's order is turned to dust, since Lin is reinforced both of the twin's swords with fire.

Seeing that Bi is alone now, Yoh nod at Hao, Hao nod back and lift his hand. Yoh is wrapped by fire and vanished. Hao charge at Bi without a word, but Bi is not as easy to defeat as the other vampires.

Bi form a sword from fire and clash with Hao.

* * *

Yoh arrives at Funbari Inn, "Are you the one that named Asakura Yoh?" Yoh turned and meeting with so many blue eyes vampires, "We are from Fuyu clan, we are here to take you to our Leader's resting place." One of them stretch out his hand, Yoh nod and accept the hand.

Yoh is taken to a long tunnel that formed by ice, "Do all vampires have magic power?" Yoh asks curiously.

"No." One of them answered, "Only a few who are strong can use magic, that's why we protect our leader, and our leader will protect us. But Bi opposed the idea, he thinks that only the strong have the right to live".

"I see." Yoh said calmly, they walk until they are in front of a large crystal glass that has a symbol all over it, "This is the place, isn't it?".

"Yes, please your help, Asakura Yoh." The vampire said politely, "We promise we won't hurt any human anymore".

"Yeah." Yoh said and touch the glass, he move his hand to make the symbol of crossed infinity, "Be free, the vampire of winter, Fuyu no Mai." He said with a voice full of authority, "I, as the one from Asakura Clan release you from your seal, awaken!".

The crystal glowing a bright shine, then the crystal shattered to piece, a girl with white hair and white kimono adorned by sakura pattern floating down before Yoh, she smile warmly at him, "Mai." Yoh said gently with a calm smile.

* * *

"Kh!" Bi growled when he was kicked hard and sent flying backward, "What the heck, I never heard human can be this strong".

"Not ordinary human or Shaman though." Hao smirk while he charge again, "I'm Hao Asakura, this is my third life, how? Because I'm an expert of cheating death." He swing his sword to Bi.

"That's nonsense, even vampire can't cheat death!" Bi clash his sword again, "And normal human can't stand my fire!".

Hao jump back, "Don't you see this wings?" he asks and fly in the sky, he make a fireball on his hand and shot it to Bi.

Bi hit the fireball away, "My power is Fire, you can't win against me, Fire Shaman." Bi growled again when he jump and swing his red sword.

"Lin is has Demon blood in her when she was alive, and Shaman is a person who can bring spirit's ability come to live." Hao said and get Lin back to Hitodama form, "Hyoui gattai, Lin." Hao pressed Lin's Hitodama to his chest, he merge with Lin.

"So what?!" Bi shot a big fireball to him, which he absorb to his hand, "What?!".

"As I said, Lin has Demon power when she was alive, and as a Shaman, I can bring that power come back to live." Hao said with a smirk, "For your information, until Yoh and Lin opened my eyes to the light, I was called Demon myself." Hao's eyes glints dangerously, "Die." Hao move to stab his fire wrapped Onigoroshi on Bi's chest.

* * *

"Yoh." Mai called with a grin, "Thank you." Then she hold Yoh's right hand with her left hand, "As a thank you, I will give you a power. It's a Demonic power like mine though, but if it's you, even Demonic power can save people." She grinning at Yoh.

"Thank you, Mai." Yoh said when Mai's right hand glow over Yoh's chest.

* * *

"What?!" Hao yelped when he get into fire from Bi, his sword went right to Bi's chest, but bi's body turn into fire and get bigger the more Hao shot him using fire.

"As I said, I'm Fire, you as Fire using Shaman can't win against me." Bi said with eye's that full of red color.

_It's good that I can protect myself from fire thanks to my affinity, but I can't kill him_. Hao thought with frustration, he charge at Bi again, but Bi can't be cut with sword since his body is Fire now.

"Fire can't defeat Fire alone, Hao." Yoh's voice make his eyes wide, he turn to his left, "I will help you".

Yoh appear from the whirling of water, "Yoh." Hao said happily, "Seems like you got a nice power".

Yoh grin, "Mai gave them to me as a thanks for freed her." Yoh answer and shot Bi's firey form with a blast of water, "The power of water which able to balance fire". Bi's firey form turn back to his original one, "Now, Hao, as long as my water is on him, you can stab him with your firey sword".

"Nice one." Hao said and stab Bi immediately, Bi can't turn into fire again and get burn from Hao's fire. Hao look at Yoh, who smiles at him, Hao smiles back and look at the arena direction, "Shall we went back there?".

Yoh hold Hao's right hand with his left one, "We have another fight, with Shaman ability this time." Yoh said with a grin, Hao nod and together, they went back to the arena.

* * *

Hao and Yoh arrives back at the arena in the stadium with a burst of fire, they find themselves facing the screen which show the place they fight just now.

"Such a good fight." Jeanne said from behind them, "You have demonic power too now, Asakura Yoh".

The twins turn and get their Oversouls ready in an instant and evade the attack from Shamash, they get into fighting stance immediately and charge at Jeanne and Marco, Lynch is taken care by Anna in a flash.

The battle is last in a rather short time, Yoh fight against Marco while Hao against Jeanne. Yoh defeated Marco once, so he don't have any problem at all, Hao is the same, he is the strongest Shaman after all.

"Hao! You stupid!" Yoh yelled as he drop a large amount of water to the ground, "What will you do if the edge of our scarfs get caught in fire?!".

"Not my fire!" Hao yelled back, "That's the fire from Marco's Oversoul when it get destroyed! It's your fault!".

"No! I thought you can control the damage!" Yoh yelled back and raise his hand up above head, the water fly to the sky, "You burn Shamash too, what if the fire get outside the arena?!" Yoh shot the water to the burning Shamash.

"Oh, please." Hao said in frustration, "The barrier this ring has is strong, remember when Venstar blow up the grenade along with the arena? It's safe to get a bit rough when fighting against this fellow".

Yoh walk over and smack Hao on top of his head, "You get fired up by your own emotion, aren't you?" he asks with a huff, "You get pissed off when you remember that they attacked me all this time, I understand that, but please you remember that in the past you were no better".

Hao get taken aback, he gulped an nod, he look gloomy again, "Look here, we will talk later." Yoh said gently, "Now, help me, where should I take this water away?".

Hao raise an eyebrow, "Just drop them on the sewer." He said calmly.

"What the?" They look up when Lyserg shocked voice rang.

"No way, Yoh has the power of water?" Horo Horo commented

"Not only that, baka, he is as strong as Hao!" Ren exclaimed, hitting the top of Horo Horo's head.

"Not to mention that Yoh-kun is scolding Hao just now." Faust add with whispery voice.

"They just get along well." Anna said coldly, "They are twins after all, and anyone here wants to bad-mouth them will face me, Hao is changed already". A breeze of cold wind blowing over her threat, causing everyone to shiver.

Yoh and Hao shrugged together, then they look at Radim, "They are alive, please treat their injury, but we want their power is sealed for the time being." They said together again, making Radim nod with complex expression.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : The next one will be the last chapter of this story.

Lin : You get a bit sad, don't you?

Froim : Nope. I will continue 'Another One' after this.

Lin : Sigh, Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "What will you do after this then?"


	22. 22 Phantom of Leaf Forever

Chapter 22

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_-Stands for voice from the past-_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Phantom of Leaf Forever**

* * *

After Jeanne is defeated, the X-Laws flee from the Patch Village. The rest of the fight continue fair and square, after the team battle round is end, all participants have to fight individually. Hao forfeited from the tournament, so was Anna, they are focusing on training Yoh day after day.

After so many fight, the one who fight in final round are, surprisingly enough, Yoh and Sati. Sati's fight always misterious all this time, she seldom move but her opponent Oversoul get dissipated. Meanwhile, after weeks of hell training from both Hao and Anna, Yoh is now able to fight with many spirits and mediums, since there's no rule that he can only use one. Hao lend him Matamune and Lin, so Yoh materialized them via Oversoul with air as medium. And since Matamune himself is an expert fighter, seeing how he was Hao's partner in the past, he can use Onigoroshi, it's like Yoh fight on team, but he still fighting alone, Matamune is a spirit after all. And Lin is able to use fire, she help Yoh by wrapped fire around his Spirit of Sword and Matamune Onigoroshi, again make it look like he is fighting on team.

Yoh take back his furyoku from Matamune and Lin, he focused his furyoku on his Spirit of Sword. Then, Sati and Yoh clashed their Oversoul with all their furyoku, causing the whole stadium to engulfed by bright light and smoke. Sati collapses in sitting position with her spirit floating beside her and her breathing is fast and heavy, while Yoh is standing across from her with his Spirit of Sword still in his hand even if the size is small.

The screen on the arena buzzing for awhile, for the final round, the referee is the Great Spirit itself and not Radim, then a name appear on the screen. Shaman King, Asakura Yoh.

The silent stadium become loud with excited yells, Yoh grin and walk to Sati, "You are strong, Sati." He said with his hand outstretch to her, "Can you stand?".

Sati smile calmly and accept Yoh's hand, "Congratulation, Yoh." Sati said warmly, "you are really great at fighting".

Yoh grin, "Not as good as Hao though, I never win against him since that time I fight with everyone power on my side." He said cheerfully, "But I'm glad that I'm strong enough to become Shaman King".

Silva come to him and, together with all of the Patch Officials, Yoh went to the place of the ceremony. All his friends and family are following him.

"All of you have to wait here, only the Shaman King is allowed to come." Goldva announce to everyone.

Yoh received many parting words, then he look at Hao who is still not say anything. "What's wrong, Hao?" he asks cheerfully.

Hao sigh and walk over to Yoh, he hug Yoh tightly, he always get anxious when Yoh is not beside him. "If anything goes wrong and you not come back to us, I will follow you to other world." Hao whispered softly so that no one can hear him except Yoh, "I don't have enough will to".

Yoh chuckled and pat his back, "Don't worry, there's still many thing I want to do with you in this world." Yoh whispered back, "I will be back, you have my word on that".

Hao released Yoh and nod, "Take care." He said calmly, he watch as Yoh walk into the room until he can't see Yoh's back anymore. Hao sigh again and walk to Keiko, he sit beside her and places his head on her shoulder, the only thing he can do now is waiting for Yoh to come back.

Ren had some bickering with Yohmei, the old man never change it seems, but Hao don't care, he only want Yoh to come out of that place soon.

Keiko pat his shoulder, "What will you do after this then?" she asks warmly.

Hao blinked and look at Keiko, "What do you mean?" he asks softly, still worry about Yoh.

"Shaman Fight is ended and all of those who attacked Yoh are already taken care of, what will you do now?" She asks with interest.

Hao straighten his back, he look at Keiko, "I will still protect Yoh, but I will also pursuing my new goal." He said firmly.

"What is it?" Lyserg asks, seems interested too.

Hao smiles at them, "Researching how to makes humans technology become more friendly to nature and making my own garden, since I like gardening." Hao said cheerfully, his smile look exactly like how Yoh usually has on his face.

Keiko sighed, "Yoh is taken too much time." She said softly, "How, can you play your flute again?" she look at Hao expectantly, "I want to hear them while waiting for Yoh".

Hao smiles and take out his flute from his waist bag, he closed his eyes and play the notes he was making for Yoh last time. He play with relax feeling and calm aura, when he play this notes, he know that he can believe on Yoh's word, Yoh will come back to him, like how Hao come back from death for Yoh.

Hao finished the song right when a footstep can be heard from the entrance where Yoh went in, Hao look up to Yoh with happy smile, "Welcome back." He said cheerfully.

Yoh smiles back to him, "That's so beautiful play just now, I'm surprised that the play is actually for me, Hao-niichan." Yoh grinning widely, "Or should I call you by your birth name, Asaha?".

Hao chuckles, "Does that mean you were having a good chat with my mother of my first life that make you in so long?" he asks playfully.

Yoh nod calmly, "I met with Asanoha-san, she is a kind mother." He said warmly to Hao, "She want me to tell you this, 'Pursue your goal but don't get lost again this time, Asaha' ".

Hao can't help but smile happily, "There's no way I will get lost again if you are here with me." He said fondly.

* * *

Yoh rebuilding the nature during his time as Shaman King, he also get into the politic world, no one surprise when Yoh become the best politician in the world, seeing his nature and all the knowledge from Great Spirit are in him now. Hao is making his words come true, he makes technology that are more friendly to nature, but he always beside Yoh. Even if Shamans and vampires are not attacking him, there's also human with evil heart that want to kill Yoh, this make Hao appear again as Phantom, since he himself is a well known artist and researcher for his creations.

Keiko often get a fight with Yohmei, having enough, she move to Funbari Onsen and helping Ryu in the kitchen. Lyserg become a great detective who has caught many criminals and make them atone for their mistake, then the criminal is working under Ren's guide as martial arts coach. Horo Horo get some help from Hao on his project to rebuild Butterbur field for the Coropocles to lives, Faust become a great doctor who work for the Asakura Family and Anna get what she wants, she open Funbari Onsen Inn which last for generations.

* * *

"Phantom!" Yoh yelped when Hao shield him from the enemy attack again, Hao move and charge at the attacker, knocking him out without causing any worth injury, "Are you alright?".

Hao sigh in relief and look at Yoh, "Only a scratch, I manage to block the bullet." He said with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm used to it since my last visit to New York when I'm still living with Silva and Lin".

Yoh sigh this time, he is relief that Hao is alright. "I'm sorry, I'm a Shaman King but I always can't fight against normal human." He said apologetically.

Hao grin and rub Yoh's hair, "That's why I'm here, no matter whenever or wherever, I will be always become your Phantom, Otouto." Hao said affectionately to Yoh, earning a bright grin from his twin.

"Yes, you are my beloved Phantom." Yoh said cheerfully.

FIN

* * *

Froim : Thanks for reading my story!

Lin : Please reading 'Another One' too.

Mai : I hope this story's ending is not boring.

Froim : Me too.

Mai : Please Review.


End file.
